Kiss Me, Kill Me
by Laelia Sarai
Summary: Torn harbors a dark secret and has a lot more in common with Jak then anyone would have thought. TornJak minor TornAshelin. THIS IS SLASH! Don't like don't read. CHAPTER 38 IS FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1, Nostalgia

Summary: Torn harbors a dark secret and has a lot more in common with Jak then anyone would have thought. Torn/Jak Dark Jak/Torn, Dark Torn/Jak, Dark Jak/Dark Torn minor Torn/Ashelin

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

Blaze: Well, the start of another wonderful story.

Torn: Yeah, one you probably won't finish.

Blaze: Grr! Shut up! I hate you!... no, I can't hate my little Torny-poo!

Torn: How about you never call me that again!

Blaze: Torn-a-loo-loo?

Torn: Are you nuts?!

Blaze: Fine then! I call you Torny and you deal with it!

Torn: Fine!

Blaze: Hah! I win! Anyway, this is a SLASH FIC. Meaning there will be two males kissing.

Torn: Aww, how cute, the rat and the pretty boy.

Blaze: Actually sweety, it's you and Jak.

Torn: WHAT?!

Blaze: Heh heh… well… have fun reading! (Runs away from Torn)

Jak walked into the Underground base slowly, exhausted from Torn's last mission. Torn looked up from the desk at Jak and smirked. "Well. You're back." His usual greeting. Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder and onto the table. "Nice observation, Tattooed Wonder. And I was beginning to think you were slow." Torn glared at Daxter and grabbed him around the neck. "It's not a good idea to annoy me right now, rat." Torn spat, tossing Daxter to Jak who was lying on one of the bunk beds. "Look Torn, I'm exhausted. You mind if I rest before another one of your missions?" Torn frowned and crossed his arms. "I wasn't planning on sending you on a mission any time soon." Jak rolled over to face the wall and muttered, "Good. Then I won't be interfering with anything." Torn shook his head and sighed, turning back to his work.

Torn hadn't slept in Mar knew how long and his body was beginning to react. He sighed as he looked at his incomplete plans, but picked himself up off the table and collapsed on the nearest bed without bothering to undress. He absentmindedly pulled the covers over himself and curled up into a ball. Something about the bed seemed odd, but Torn was too tired to care. He fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

The next morning both Torn and Jak were woken up in the most unpleasant way. It seemed that Torn had been so tired he had crawled into a bed beside Jak, who woke up and freaked out, pushing torn off the bed to the middle of the floor. "Ow! Dammit, what the hell just happened?!" Torn demanded from his position on the floor, the blanket covering half his head. "You and Jak were spooning!" Daxter wheezed from his position on the table. It seemed that he had been laughing for quite awhile. "We were WHAT?!" Torn yelled, jerking his head in the other direction to glare at Daxter, who had fallen off the table laughing. Jak had a thoroughly freaked out look on his face. "I woke up and you were all curled up next to me." He said, surprisingly calm. Torn ran his hand through his hair, having finally removed the blanket. "Damn. I was so tired I just collapsed on the first bed I came across." Daxter, still laughing, managed to ask, "And you didn't notice another elf was in the bed with you? Hah! You kill me!" Torn growled and turned on the ottsel. "You don't shut up and I WILL kill you!" Daxter jumped back up on the table and laughed some more, wiping away tears. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, fuzz ball. It was an accident." Torn said, finally standing. He threw the blanket at Jak, who didn't look as freaked out as before. Torn stalked over to his table and knocked Daxter onto the floor. "I don't care what you two do, but I'm finishing these plans. You can have the day off." Torn said absent-mindedly, turning back to his maps.

Jak decided to lie on the bunk bed and stare at the ceiling. Daxter had curled up on his chest, but decided he would rather be elsewhere. "C'ya later, Jak buddy. I'm gonna go get some booze!" Jak waved his hand in dismissal while keeping his eyes closed.

Jak had been spending a lot of time with Torn and the Underground for what seemed like an impossibly long time. In reality, it had only been two months, but it felt like so much longer to Jak. When Daxter wasn't around to annoy Torn and put him in a foul mood, they could actually hold a conversation, and Torn showed the slightest bit of emotion. Jak quite liked being around torn, who was a drastic change from Daxter. Jak loved Daxter as a brother and wouldn't want him to change at all. But it was nice to take a break from the norm.

Torn too, liked having Jak around. Jak could hold an intellectual conversation and wasn't a complete idiot like half of the Underground Torn commanded. Although he didn't really like whom Jak chose for friends half the time, but that was only half the problem. There was the small problem of Dark Jak…

Torn shook his head to get the image of Dark Jak out of his head. Don't get me wrong, Dark Jak didn't frighten Torn in the least bit. Torn knew all too well what it was like to have a dark side.

_Flashback_

"_Heh heh, this should teach you to mess in the wrong places." Praxis said, strapping Torn harshly to the chair. Ashelin watched with horrified eyes as Praxis lowered the large needle that hung suspended from the wall. "This will only hurt a lot." He said, laughing maniacally. Torn struggled helplessly. Ashelin couldn't stand watching Torn be put through some excruciating pain while she watched. It was all her fault. Her father warned her that she and Torn would pay if he ever caught them together again, which he did because of her. Angry tears slipped down her face as she struggled with the guards. This was Torn's fifth treatment, but her first time seeing it. She couldn't stand the look of fear in Torn's eyes. _

_Praxis signaled to Erol to turn the machine on, and Dark eco filled the length of the needle and coursed into Torn's body. He screamed loudly. That sound was so heart wrenching to Ashelin. She closed her eyes and looked away. The guard holding her chuckled. "Keep looking, Princess. We'll be here for about another hour." Ashelin couldn't believe her father would put someone through such horrible pain for so long. She knew she had to do something, so she placed her feet on the glass in front of her and ran up it, flipping over the guard. He turned quickly to try and catch her, but she ducked and spun her leg around to trip the guard. He fell and smashed his head into the side of a control panel, knocking him out. Ashelin cut the ropes binding her hands together and rushed into the room where Torn and her father were. But she was too late. Praxis and Erol were unconscious on the floor, and next to Praxis' body was a monster with an eerie resemblance to Torn. "T-Torn?" Ashelin stuttered. The monster rounded on her, then immediately turned into Torn._

_End Flashback_

Torn shook those images from his head. He cared a lot for Ashelin, and couldn't bare the thought of hurting her. But he had to concentrate right now. He looked around at the maps and sighed. "I can't concentrate." He said to himself, forgetting that Jak was still in the room. "Maybe you should lie down." Jak said from his bed without opening his eyes. Torn nearly jumped in surprise. When he regained his cool he sighed again. "I can't. I've got so much work. It's not easy being second-in-command." Jak laughed bitterly. "You should try those suicide missions you send me on. That's some work." Torn smirked. "You're the only man for the job, Jak. I honestly don't like giving you all those missions, but you're the only one who can do it." Jak sat up on the edge of the bed and sighed. "Yea. So I'm told."

Torn could tell something was wrong with Jak. Completely pushing his work out of his mind, Torn sat on one of the beds across from Jak. "You seem a little off. What's up?" He asked, trying to sound concerned. Ever since that day he had nearly killed Ashelin he hadn't been emotional, so it wasn't very easy for him. "Keira saw me become Dark Jak. She hasn't said it, but I can see it in her eyes she's scared of me." Torn nodded. He knew that feeling all too well. Ever since that day, Ashelin never looked at Torn the same. "I know how you feel." He mumbled, not even thinking about what he was saying. Jak grew angry. "How?! How can you know how it feels?! You weren't pumped full of dark eco for two years!" Jak was now on his feet, yelling angrily for really no good reason. Torn stood up as well. "Actually, yes I was. Well, not for two years. But I had eco pumped into me. Huge installments. It took me two weeks just to get over one. I nearly died each time they were finished with me. I don't have nearly as much eco in me as you do, but it's still there." Jak was in complete shock. "But… how… you control it?" Torn shook his head. "I don't have enough for it to be a real problem. I do have a dark side though." Torn hadn't shared that with anyone but Ashelin before now. But he trusted Jak. They had more in common then meets the eye.

"I've never told anyone that before." Torn said, looking away from Jak. "Why?" Jak knew why, but he wanted to hear Torn explain it. There was something about his voice that Jak liked. "People are frightened of it. I almost killed Ashelin because of it." Torn stopped as if the memory was too painful. "You really love her, don't you?" Jak asked gently. "Yes." Torn responded. For that moment Jak's heart sank, but he didn't exactly know why. "Well, I used to. I forced myself to stop. I couldn't risk my dark side coming out and hurting her." Jak nodded, relieved. "There's another reason I don't tell anyone." Torn has a far-away look in his eyes. He was acting very different then usual. He was normally not to nostalgic. "The Eco that Praxis pumped into me was tainted. I become really weak when I switch. Well… it's hard to explain. I've seen the moves your other side can do, and mine can do them as well. But one punch while I'm like that and I'm out. Even a light punch will knock me out cold." Torn shook his head and stood up. "But that's in the past. I need to get to work." Torn turned and began looking over his maps.

"_Look at him Jak. He's just like you." _Jak's eyes widened as his other self spoke, his grating voice torturing his mind. 'Leave him alone.' _"Isn't that what you wanted? Someone just like you?" _'I want someone just like me. Someone to understand me. Someone who will love me.' _"He's standing in front of you. You know you have feelings for him." _'What are you talking about?! He's a friend!' _"I can take care of that for you." _Jak clutched at his head as he silently fought with his other self. 'Please… leave him alone.' _"Aha! So you DO have feelings for him!" _'He's a friend!' _"You can't lie to me, Jak. I am a part of you. I know the truth. You're lusting after him." _'I am not!' Dark Jak laughed loudly in Jak's ear and began taking over his body. "T-Torn!" Jak said, falling to the ground. "Jak? Jak?!" Torn scrambled to the other side of the table. Jak was lying on the ground in an unmoving heap.

"Jak…?" Torn asked, leaning down over him. Dark Jak jumped up and pinned Torn to the floor, a maniacal grin on his face. "Hey Torn." He said, his voice so much like Jak's, yet so different. "What do you want?" Torn demanded, trying to keep his composure. "I want you." He said, his grin becoming even larger then it had been. Torn look confused until Dark Jak lowered his head and kissed Torn eagerly. Torn was so shocked he couldn't move and Dark Jak continued his assault on Torn's mouth. Dark Jak broke away and looked down at Torn. "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that." Torn had a disgusted look on his face. "I didn't enjoy that." Dark Jak mocked a look of pity. "I'm sorry; maybe I should make it more enjoyable for you." Dark Jak picked Torn up by the neck and began carrying him over to one of the cots. Torn reached for his guns, but Dark Jak knocked his guns away. "Ah ah ah. No weapons." Dark Jak threw Torn onto the cot and attempted to follow him, but Torn kicked his legs out, hitting Dark Jak squarely in the chest.

Dark Jak fell to the floor and promptly turned back into normal Jak. Torn cautiously stepped onto the floor as Jak stood up and whirled around. "What the hell was THAT?!" Torn demanded before clutching at his sides painfully. Jak shook his head. "I don't know. I' m sorry. I can't control him sometimes." Torn attempted to take another step, but nearly fell over. Jak caught him and held him up. "Are you ok." Torn growled. "Do I LOOK ok?!" Jak bit his lip and escorted Torn to one of the cots. "Lie down. What happened?" Torn wheezed. "When he sat on me, he put a lot of weight on my chest, and then he threw me into the wall. I think I broke a rib." Jak nodded. "Alright. Take your shirt off." Torn glared at Jak. "What?! Why?!" Jak sighed. "I'm going to check for the broken ribs, ok? Just calm down." Torn begrudgingly did as he was told and tossed his shirt next to the cot and laid back down. "This is probably going to hurt, but stay as still as possible, ok?" Torn nodded and Jak began feeling around for any broken bones. Torn cried out as Jak hit a particularly sore spot. "There are two broken ribs. I'm going to have to move them back into place." Torn nodded and closed his eyes tightly against the pain and Jak cracked his ribs back into place. Torn made muffled sounds and he gripped the rails of the cot to keep himself from moving as Jak cracked his second rib back into place. "There. Done." Jak said, sitting back. Torn was breathing heavily. "I'll have to bandage you so they don't move." Torn sat up. "I'll be fine." Jak pushed him back down. "You're going to make yourself sick, Torn. Let me help you." Torn sighed and complied as Jak ran off to get bandages.

Jak returned shortly after and instructed Torn to sit up. Jak began wrapping the bandages around Torn's torso when Daxter walked in. He heard to two talking and stopped at the edge of the stairs to listen. "Ow! Jak! Too tight!" Jak grunted. "Stop moving! You're only making this harder!" Torn snorted. "I do need to breathe!" Jak sighed loudly. "You big baby. Come on, Torn. Take it like a man!" Daxter's eyes widened. "What in Mar's name are you two-" Daxter cut himself off as the sight of Jak bandaging Torn's torso came into full view. "What happened to Tattoo Boy over there?" Daxter asked, sipping something closely resembling a slurpee. A light blush crept over Jak's face, but he willed it away and kept a straight face. "Torn got slammed into a wall and broke some ribs." Daxter's eyes widened as he jumped up on Torn's table. "How? By who?" Jak sighed as he stood up. "Me. Well, Dark Jak." Jak didn't dare reveal the extent of that his darker side had done. He didn't want Daxter to totally flip out.

Blaze: Crappy place to leave off, but oh well.

Torn: I feel so dirty now…

Blaze: Oh, you know you want Jak. You can't hide it.

Torn: (Glares)


	2. Chapter 2, Earthquakes

Blaze: Wow. I like this story. It's fun

Torn: You're gonna kill someone in this chapter, aren't you?

Blaze: (Evil grin) Maaaaaybe

Torn: Sweet.

Blaze: Torn! That is so unlike you!

Torn: Oh well. I have a few surprises.

Blaze: And now, onto chapter two! Oh, and for those of you who don't know, this takes place sometime in the middle of Jak 2. Just so none of ya'll were confused.

Torn stayed up late that night despite the pain in his ribs. Jak felt bad for what happened, so he stayed up as well and helped Torn. "So, oh great second-in-command, when do me and rat boy get another mission?" Jak asked, trying to make a joke. Torn smirked and chuckled lightly while shaking his head. "Not for a while. Nothing new has come up yet." Jak put his hands on his hips. "Then what in the hell are you doing up at this time of the night if nothing new has come up." Torn sighed. "I need to finish this. It's not anything new, but it needs to be done." Jak glared at Torn and Torn just glared back. "I have to do this, Jak." Jak shook his head. Torn was acting very out of character and it unnerved him. "Where's your rat? Maybe he can provide you with some entertainment." Torn said, turning his full attention back to his maps. Jak sighed. "He's with Tess at the Hip Hog. Knowing him he's probably drunk out of his mind." Torn chuckled again at the thought of a drunken ottsel.

Daxter came back to Jak with one leg off the cot he was sleeping on and the blanket somehow twisted up into his hair like a turban and Torn asleep on the table. Daxter laughed quietly and pulled out a camera and snapped pictures of both Jak and Torn. Torn didn't look as retarded as Jak did, but Daxter didn't care. He would still have blackmail on the sleeping duo. He was sure something would come up. After he was satisfied with the number of pictures he had, he safely hid his camera, climbed up on Jak, and fell asleep.

A week later, Torn and Jak were awoken to the sound of loud footsteps coming down the stairs. Torn stood up so quickly he banged his head on the lamp above the table and Jak fell the rest of the way off the bed, partially crushing Daxter who had been curled up on his chest. Ashelin came strolling in an almost laughed at the pained expression on Torn's face and he cursed the light. "Damn thing… why it's so low only Mar knows." Ashelin put her hands on her hips. "It's that low because the shadow is much shorter then you." She said, musing silently at the confused and surprised expression on Jak's face as he got up off the floor. "Ashelin! What are you doing here?" Torn asked, walking to the other side of the table. "My father is planning something. I thought you should know." Jak noticed Ashelin couldn't look Torn in the eyes. "What's he planning?" Torn asked, trying desperately to get Ashelin to look at him. "He's mass-producing some sort of missile that tracks down people according to their DNA." She said, finally looking into Torn's face. "And unfortunately, he has both of your DNA." "We've got to stop him." Jak said, standing finally and discarding the blanket still wrapped around his head. Torn nodded. "It will be terribly dangerous. The factory is heavily guarded. Take my security passes. I'll go to Vin and try to over-ride the alarms. You both should probably go." Torn and Jak nodded as Ashelin turned around. "Good luck Torn. Be careful." She whispered before walking out the door.

Torn reached under the desk and took out two belts full of ammo for the two guns on his waist. Jak walked to his side. "You shouldn't go, Torn. You're ribs-" "Are just fine." Torn finished, strapping his ammo on. "I've broken ribs before and gone out the same day without anything bad happening. I think I'll live. It's been a week." Still unsure, Jak nodded. "Fine. Let's go then." Jak picked up the amazingly still sleeping Daxter off the floor and walked out the door, Torn close behind. "I've never been to the factory before." Jak said, hopping into the passenger seat of a Zoomer, indicating for Torn to drive. Torn sighed and jumped in. "Neither have I, but I know how to get there." He said absently, starting up the Zoomer and speeding off.

They arrived about 15 minutes later and parked on top of the factory. "And we're on the top because…" Daxter half-asked, looking nervously around. Torn sighed. "We can't just pull into the driveway and not expect them to think anything!" He hissed. Jak bent down and handed Daxter the security passes. "Here, Dax. Go through the vents and activate this." Jak instructed Daxter, who nodded and scurried off. Torn tightened his holsters and loaded his guns. "You ready Jak?" Jak took out his own gun and gave his trademark smirk. "Oh yea." Torn smirked as well and rolled his eyes as he began climbing down the back of the building, carefully avoiding windows. Jak did the same, and soon they reached the ground. Jak touched the security pass to the door and it opened. The pass he had given Daxter was to get rid of any security traps. Jak and Torn entered the room slowly and Torn's communicator beeped quietly. "Torn. You'll need to find the plans and destroy them, then destroy whatever my father has made." Torn nodded to himself. "Alright." He turned the communicator off in case it went off at the wrong time. "Let's go." Torn said, walking stealthily down the hallway. Jak followed and soon they reached a room full of guards and lasers. Jak grabbed his Vulcan Fury mod and Torn shot the lasers with his gun, which was fortunately silent. "Nice aim." Jak said as Torn pulled out his other gun. The older elf smirked. "Thanks. Now, let's take care of business." With that, Torn and Jak jumped out from behind the corner.

Jak stood in front of Torn and began mowing the guards down with his Vulcan Fury. The guards were taken off-guard and didn't stand a chance. One did, however, clip Jak's shoulder. A small amount of blood sprayed onto Torn, who wiped it off quickly. "You ok?" He asked, combing the dead guards for anything useful, like ammo. Jak touched the wound softly. It was bleeding only a bit and didn't hurt much at all. "Yea, it's just a shallow cut." Torn nodded and moved on. Jak switched his gun to blaster mode as he and Torn came up to the next corner. "There are a lot more guards. We should wait until they come around the corner." Torn instructed, his back up against the wall. Jak nodded and Torn leaned over and shot a bullet into the room. "What was that?!" Jak and Torn heard one of the guards say. "Move!" Another said, and they all rushed to the corner where the bullet had come from. This was, all in all, a very bad move. Jak's scatter gun was set to rapid fire and the guards the gun didn't kill were quickly taken out by Torn.

Soon, every guard in the room was dead, but there was the matter of the lasers. "Torn, if you don't mind." Jak said, making a mock-bow and pointing to the lasers. Torn rolled his eyes a Jak's sarcasm, but shot the lasers anyway. 'This is waaaay too easy.' Jak thought as they arrived in the next room, surprised to see Ashelin smiling at them. "I convinced most of the guards to go on another mission, saying I would up the security. Most of them left, so you had it easier." Torn flashed an almost-invisible smile at her, but Jak noticed Torn was back to his old self within moments. Ashelin escorted the two into a large room. "You almost done, Dax?" She called to one other control panels. "Give me a second, sweet cheek." Came the reply. Torn sneered at the voice and Daxter crawled out of the hole in the panel, holding a memory chip.

Within moments, an alarm was flashing. Ashelin turned around to face Jak and Torn. "Daxter… throw Jak the chip and get back in the hole. Guards are coming and there's no time." Daxter did as he was told. "I have to shoot at you two, just so they don't suspect anything. There's a hidden door leading outside on the end of the hall on the right. Go!" Ashelin said. The two turned and ran as the guards came in. "After them, they have the memory chip!" Ashelin ordered, pointing toward Torn and Jak's retreating shadows and firing her guns. The guards ran after them and Ashelin lost herself in the middle.

Jak and Torn ran down the hallway, forgetting how long it was. Inevitably, one of them was shot. The guards were behind Torn and Jak in a bend in the hallway, but the bullet had ricocheted off the wall and hit Torn in his right side, and another in his leg. Jak caught him and quickly found the hidden door. He threw torn inside, jumped in, and closed the door before the guards turned the corner. Once Jak heard the guards all run by, he turned to Torn. "Are you ok?" Torn hand his left hand over the wound and tried to sit up. "I… don't know." Jak put his hand down to crawl over to Torn, and discovered something wet on the ground. "Oh Mar, you're bleeding Torn." Torn glared at him. "Don't you think I know that?!" Jak ignored Torn's angry outburst and helped him up. "Come on, you'll have to lean on me." Jak pulled Torn's arm around him and began walking down the pitch-black tunnel.

Torn limped along next to Jak, wincing with every step. The wounds in his side and leg were becoming more painful by the second and Torn could scarcely stand it. Jak suddenly stopped and jerked Torn behind him, causing Torn to cling on to Jak's side for balance. "Jak, what are you doing?" Torn still had not let go of Jak, and Jak didn't seem to particularly care. "The tunnel stops there." Torn's cerulean eyes had become slightly adjusted to the dark, and he could tell that the area in front of Jak and him was impossibly dark. "Damn. Now what?" Torn asked. His question was answered for him when the ground shook terribly and Jak's legs were swept out from under him and he began sliding down the floor. Because Torn was clinging to him, the said elf was now on top of Jak and they slid down the hole, banging painfully in the side every now and then. They were finally dumped in the back of the building.

Jak, who was now on top of Torn, pushed himself up. Torn opened his eyes and winced at the pain in his leg and side. "Jak… you can get off me now." Jak winced. "I would if I could feel my legs." Torn pushed himself up as well, his and Jak's noses only a breath apart. "Can you push yourself to the side? There's a Zoomer over there. We need to reach it before the guards reach us." Jak pushed himself over onto his side. He jerked his head up as he heard the footsteps of hundreds of guards coming down the stairs. "We need to hurry." Torn said, making his way to Jak. "Give me your jet board." He ordered. Jak painfully reached for it and Torn took it and activated it. He sat on it, and having no choice, pulled Jak up on to his lap. The jet board began moving forward slowly, and torn used his hand to push off the ground. They were a few feet away from the Zoomer when the footsteps got louder. Jak leaned into Torn, his head ringing. Torn unconsciously tightened his grip around Jak and they finally reached the passengers side of the Zoomer.

Torn stood up painfully and dragged Jak off the jet board. "Come on Jak, you have to help me here." Torn said, trying and failing miserably to get Jak into the hovering Zoomer. "I'm doing the best I can!" Jak was slowly pulling himself into the Zoomer. The first of the guards was nearing the end of the stairs. Torn knew they had about 5 seconds to get in the Zoomer and out of the area, so he put his hands on Jak's waist and hoisted him up. It took him a moment because he was still weak from the gunshot wounds, but Jak eventually got into the Zoomer. Torn tossed the jet board in after Jak and limp-ran to the other side. Before he even reached the other side, however, the guards burst out the door. Torn launched himself into the Zoomer and started it up, but it only sputtered once.

"Torn, we need to get going here." Jak said nervously, looking over his shoulder at the mass amount of guards approaching them at a run. "I'm doing the best I can!" Torn said, fidgeting with the controls. "Start shooting, Jak." Jak switched to his blaster mod and used the rest of the ammo he had, but it wasn't much. "I'm almost out Torn." The guards were a mere 10 feet away from the Zoomer when Torn started it and it flew above the wall around the factory. That's when the guards started shooting. Torn sped off toward the Underground hideout and arrived there less then 10 minutes later. "Torn, you have to help me. I still can't feel my legs." Torn nodded and jumped out of the Zoomer. He pulled Jak out of the Zoomer and carried him painfully, bridal style, to the door to the hideout. The door opened for Torn and he sat Jak at the top of the stairs. "I need to get rid of the Zoomer. The KG can't find this place." Torn said, limping as quickly as he could to the Zoomer. He started it up and put it on auto pilot. He aimed it so it wouldn't hit any of the homes and let it go. The Zoomer sped off, going up and over the city walls about 150 feet to the right of the hideout. Torn turned and limped back to where Jak sat on the top of the steps. He picked him up again and walked down the stairs, the door falling shut behind them.

Torn reached the bottom of the stairs, the half-conscious Jak clinging to his shirt for dear life. Ashelin and Daxter were in the middle of the room, Ashelin wringing her hands and Daxter looking around nervously. When Torn and Jak walked into the room, Ashelin nearly screamed. "Oh my god, Torn. You're hurt! Jak, what happened?" Jak gave her a half smile. "Don't worry about me. I just can't feel my legs." Torn set Jak down on one of the cots and then he collapsed on one next to it. His vision was fuzzy and neither of his wounds had stopped bleeding and he had lost so much blood. He passed out and fell backwards, his head hitting the wall too hard for health. "Torn!" Ashelin leapt across the room, positioning him on the bed that he was lying down. "Daxter, go get Tess and Keira. They're downstairs." Daxter nodded and ran down the open trap door. Jak leaned across his bed. "Is he ok Ashelin?" Ashelin shook her head. "I don't know Jak. It looks bad." Seeing Ashelin like this unnerved Jak. Normally Ashelin didn't show so much emotion, and now she was on the brink of tears. She turned to face him. "Are you alright, Jak?" Jak nodded. "I think my legs are broken and my head hurts, but I'll live. You worry about Torn."

Tess, Keira, and Daxter came rushing up only seconds later. Keira and Tess hovered over Torn for a few moments before the two started shouting orders at Daxter while Ashelin tended to Jak. "Your legs are definitely broken. I'm going to have to set them and put them in a cast." Ashelin said, rolling Jak's pant legs up. Jak nodded and laid back, ready to face the pain. She unexpectedly cracked his left leg into place, and it didn't hurt as bad as he had expected, probably because he wasn't tense. His right leg, however, was broken in three places. Ashelin snapped his bones back in place all in a row. That leg hurt much more and by the time Ashelin was done, Jak was panting heavily. "I'm sorry Jak, but I had to do it. I'm going to get some plaster for your casts and some medicine for your head." Jak nodded, still fighting the pain.

Three hours later, everyone was bandaged, drugged, and sleeping, save Ashelin and Jak. Ashelin sat on a chair in the middle of Torn and Jak's cots and was staring at Torn sorrowfully. "Ashelin, do you… still love him?" Jak asked, quite unnecessarily. It was obvious by the way she was looking at him, wasn't it? Ashelin smiled softly. "I don't know. He's changed a lot since his punishment by my father for finding us together. Not like it's entirely his fault, but he's not the person I fell in love with." "His dark eco treatments, you mean." Jak said off-handedly. Ashelin looked slightly surprised, but nodded. "I think I forced myself out of love with him. To protect him. He's like a brother to me now. So, yes, I love him, but only as a brother." Jak smiled a small smile. "Good." He said, without really knowing why. He couldn't control the words his mouth began forming. "Do you know… if Torn… cares for anyone… right now?" Ashelin looked at Jak suspiciously. "Not that I know of. Why? Do you know someone that likes him?" To be honest, Jak didn't know anyone who liked Torn. _"Except yourself."_ It was that voice again, but Jak willed him to go away. 'Please, have some compassion. Torn's hurt. Don't come out now.' Jak could almost see his dark half sneering, but Dark Jak said nothing more. "No, I was just curious. Torn seems so unfeeling, I was just wondering if he really was." Ashelin sighed. "He is unfeeling. He has to be. He's been through so much." Ashelin sighed. "I'm going downstairs with the others. Get some rest Jak." Ashelin went down to the basement of the hideout, leaving Jak to stare up at the ceiling.

"Have fun talking to Ashelin?" Torn's voice asked from his cot. Jak jumped up, happy to hear he was ok. "Torn!" Jak turned to face torn, only to see him struggling to get up. "You should lie down, torn. You've been through a lot." Torn scoffed at him and sat up the rest of the way. "Oh Mar, why are my ears ringing?" Jak laughed. "You hit your head when you passed out." Jak saw Torn nod. A few minutes later, Jak spoke again. "Hey Torn, this just occurred to me, but how are your ribs?" Torn shrugged. "Fine. I've always been a fast healer." Jak nodded. The ground shook terribly again, and Jak and Torn were thrown from their cots to the middle of the floor. "What was that?" Jak moaned. "Earthquake. Happen a lot around this time of year." Torn said, sitting up. Jak did too, and he realized how utterly close his face was to Torn's. 'I wonder what it would be like to kiss him.' He thought. 'Wait, why did I just think that? I like Keira, don't I?' Torn looked into Jak's eyes and scowled at Jak's torn look. (No pun intended, lol) 'I still wonder what it would be like to kiss him… I'll bet he's good at it… what am I thinking?! This isn't like me at all!' Jak thought, fighting with himself. He couldn't help it though. His and Torn's faces were so close, and Torn was moving away. _"Yes Jak, do it. Kiss Torn. You know you want to." _'You only want me to to cause problems' _"So? You want to do it, so go ahead!" _'No. I don't think I will.' Before Jak could finish his argument with Dark Jak, the ground shook again, and Torn's and Jak's faces were pressed together. Jak moved his head only slightly as the ground stopped shaking and his lips pressed up against Torn's. 'Oh shit! I didn't mean to do that!' Jak thought, but he made no attempt to break the kiss. Torn, on the other hand, did. "Jak!" Torn protested, pushing his away with a disgusted look on his face. Jak scowled, even though he had oddly enjoyed the kiss. "What?!" "What the hell did you just do to me?!" Torn demanded, scooting approximately 2 centimeters away from Jak. Jak rolled his eyes. "The ground shook moron, you think that happened because I wanted it to?" Jak really hoped he sounded convincing, because truth be told, he really DID want to kiss Torn. Torn looked at him apprehensively and nodded. "Good then. Can you help me up?" Jak asked, propping himself up with his arms. Torn rolled his eyes and hoisted Jak up on his cot and returned to his own. Neither elf said a word to the other, but they were both rambling on to themselves.

"_Heh. See? Wasn't that enjoyable?" _Dark Jak asked. Jak mentally scoffed. 'Shut up.' He ordered feebly, rolling over to face the wall and trying desperately to sleep while his dark side continued taunting him.

Torn was contemplating whether or not he believed Jak. 'Nah. Jak likes Keira. I guess he was telling the truth. Mar was that disgusting though!' He thought, shutting his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes again and thought, 'But if it was so disgusting, why do I want it to happen again?'

Blaze: Wow. Chapter long enough for ya? Lol. Almost 7 pages on Word. Anyway, chapter 3 will DEFINITELY be up soon. This is such a fun story. Jak/Torn goodies won't be until chapter 4 or 5, unfortunately. They've got a lot to go through before anything good happens.

Torn: (Brushing his teeth over and over) Where's the Listerine, dammit?!

Blaze: (Rolls her eyes and walks off)


	3. Chapter 3, Light Eco

Blaze: Wow, I'm an updating machine! Well, the plot is gonna thicken in this chapter with the introduction of the ONLY original character, Aenin who has only a small part in this chapter. That is a big deal for me.

Torn: You SHOT me! I can't believe you!

Blaze: It had to happen, Torn. As much as I hated writing it.

Torn: You had a grin on your face. You didn't hate it.

Blaze: Oh hush now. Anyway, I'm gonna take the time to thank the reviewers:

Komikitty: Wow. I'm glad you like it so much. I DO plan on finishing it; I'm just debating about the ending. Have fun!

Sabulana: Many thanks. Three chapters in four days, how's that? Lol.

Gothic Jak: (Salutes) Of course I will write more! I can't keep my lovely public waiting! (Snickers)

Cool: Wow, a non-slash fan likes this… (cheers) Thanks!

AutumnDynasty: Yea, I noticed that. It's my computer's fault; it automatically makes the capitol T into a lowercase one. Stupid Microsoft. Anyway, glad you like.

Blaze: And now, the wonderful chapter 3!

Torn: (grumbles)

Dawn rose faster then either Jak or Torn would have liked. Tess climbed the stairs and walked to Torn. He was paler then usual, and Tess was worried. "Torn, I'm going to get a healer, ok?" Ashelin said, coming up from the basement. Tess nodded in agreement. "We should find Aenin." Ashelin said, turning to Torn's map to look for something. "Aenin?" Jak asked. "Onin's only daughter." Torn responded, sitting up. "Alright, I'm going to go find her. I'll be back as soon as I can." Tess and Keira followed her. "We should all go and split up; that way we can find her faster." Keira said. Daxter launched himself off Jak's chest and into Tess' arms. "Can I come too sugarplum?" He asked in a sugar-coated voice. Tess hugged him to her chest and giggled. "Of course you can. Alright ladies, let's go!" Tess said, marching out the door.

Torn and Jak were left in an uncomfortable silence. Jak had given in to Dark Jak and admitted to himself that he MIGHT have feelings for Torn. 'I'm just curious, ok?!' He yelled at Dark Jak, who had still not stopped taunting him. _"Sure you are. Very convincing." _Jak mentally rolled his eyes. 'So what do you want me to do? Just up and start kissing him?!' _"Yes, actually. Sounds like a great idea." _'You're crazy, you saw how he freaked out about yesterday.' _"Stop being a baby. Look at all the things you've been through and you're afraid to admit to Torn that you like him." _'Maybe even love him…' Jak thought without even realizing it. _"Wait, you WHAT?!" _Jak decided to ignore his dark half and try to get more sleep.

Torn was having a similar problem. 'Why am I even arguing with myself about this? He's another GUY for Mar's sake.' Torn's dark side began talking to him, which was a rarity considering Torn's dark side was weak. _"So what if you're lusting after a guy? He does look quite feminine if you think about it." _'Shut up.' Torn ordered, rolling over and attempting to sleep more.

That, however, wasn't possible, because at that moment Aenin walked in, followed by Ashelin, Keira, Tess and Daxter. Jak studied Aenin. She had long graying brown hair swept back into a loose ponytail and blue green eyes. Her face held a windswept look to it. She was about middle-aged and looked to Jak as though she was very beautiful when she was younger. It wasn't that she was ugly now, she just looked so tired. She wore a dark green top with a simple brown skirt, but even in the simplest clothes she looked somehow… elegant.

Aenin walked to Torn's side and knelt down. "Hello, Torn. It has been so long." Aenin reached out and touched Torn's face lightly. Jak was surprised when he did not object. Aenin smiled. "You have grown much in the past 3 years." Torn nodded against her hand, still on his cheek. Jak flashed a confused look to Daxter, who jumped on him and whispered, "She's blind, so she sees with her hands. That's how Ashelin explained it." Jak nodded and Aenin removed her hand from Torn's face. "I will ask you all to leave. Except you Jak. I know your legs are broken." Aenin said, turning to hear the footsteps of everyone as they went to the basement. "You too, little one." She said, shooting blue sparks similar to Onin's at Daxter, who yelped. Jak fell asleep soon after Aenin began examining Torn, and had an odd dream.

_/Jak's dream/_

_Dream Jak sat on top of the Underground hideout, watching the sunset. Torn sat next to him, closer then Jak would have liked. "I have some things to tell you, Jak." He said, his voice sounding somehow softer then Jak remembered. Dream Jak turned to face Torn, who looked unsure. "What?" Jak heard his dream-self say. Torn sighed. "This isn't easy for me, and I've never said this before in my life." Dream Jak nodded. "Go on." Torn sighed again, and faced Jak. "I… I think I… I think I love you, Jak." Dream Jak had something in his eyes… hope, maybe? "Do you mean that, Torn?" He asked, obviously trying to hide the fact that if Torn did not mean what he just said he would be crushed. Torn couldn't seem to find words, so his eyes just roamed around the rooftop. Dream Jak took Torn's face into his hands, forcing Torn to look at him. "Do you really love me, Torn?" Dream Jak asked. Torn knocked Jak's hand away. "Yes." He said, sounding more like himself. Torn looked at Dream Jak apprehensively. "Well? Don't you have anything to say?" He asked nervousness and impatience in his voice. Dream Jak smirked. "No. I really don't." With that, he leaned forward and kissed Torn full on the lips. _

_Torn was completely taken aback, but it only took him a few moments to kiss Dream Jak back. Oddly enough, Torn was the first one to pull away. "Jak… do you have any feelings for me, or are you just humoring me?" Jak blinked. Torn was acting more vulnerable then usual. Dream Jak took a deep breath. "No, Torn. I'm not just humoring you. I do care for you. A lot. More then I should, anyway." Torn stood up suddenly. "Well don't. Forget any feelings you had for me." Dream Jak stood up as well, obviously confused. "Why did you tell me you loved me? Don't you want me to learn to love you back? As if I don't already love you…" Torn rounded on Dream Jak, angrily. "Well don't, alright?!" Dream Jak, too, began growing angry. "What is wrong with you, Torn?!" "I just wanted to kiss you once, just to see what it would feel like." "So you don't love me?" Dream Jak asked, anger and hurt in his voice. "Of course I do! I wouldn't lie about that." "Then why are you doing this?!" Torn, who had his back to Dream Jak, whirled around and yelled, "Because I'm dying, Jak!"_

Those last words echoed in Jak's head as the dream dissolved and all he saw was black. 'I don't want Torn to die.' He thought absently, his thoughts not really focused yet. 'Not before I find out the truth.' He continued his absent thoughts, slowly beginning to wake up. 'Do I love him? Or at least care for him a lot?' Jak contemplated, becoming more and more awake. 'I think I do. No. I don't think. I know I do. But Mar, why him? Why Torn of all people? He's never showed any emotion towards me. Except maybe a bit of worry sometimes. But even that is just a passing thought. Mar I'm so confused. Do I care for him or not?' Jak ended the thought as a gentle hand touched his shoulder and he woke up. Aenin's face hovered above his own, and her expression was worried. "Did you find what is wrong?" Jak asked, looking past Aenin to Torn, who was sitting up in his cot with a slightly horrified/shocked expression. "Torn wants to tell everyone." Aenin turned and walked to the table. "Come up now." She called, and almost immediately Keira, Ashelin, Tess, and Daxter climbed up the ladder from the basement. Aenin turned to Torn and repeated what she had just said to Jak. "Torn will tell you all what is happening. I must be going." Aenin clapped her hands together and the blue sparks encircled her and she was gone.

The girls and Daxter crowded around Torn's bed, and Torn started telling everyone who didn't know about his dark eco installments. Since Jak had already heard the story, he let his mind wonder. _"So, do you love him or not?" _Dark Jak snickered. Jak sighed. 'No. I don't love him. But I'm so close I might as well say I do.' _"How can you tell you don't love him, but you're close?" _'Because if I loved him, I could imagine myself telling him. And I just can't. It doesn't seem right.' Dark Jak sneered and quieted. Jak nearly fell out of his bed when everyone else in the room yelled. Jak looked around wildly. Ashelin was holding back tears and trying to remain strong, Keira had a sad look on her face, and Tess was cuddling Daxter and crying. Torn was talking to Ashelin in a low voice as she struggled to remain calm, and Daxter was stroking Tess' head while she continued sobbing.

Jak didn't want to reveal that he had fallen half-asleep in front of everyone, so he put on a sad face too, so no one would be suspicious. The girls and Daxter decided to go find Aenin and talk to her again, and Torn sat up in his cot. "Um, Torn, what erm… happened?" Jak asked, trying to sound apologetic. Torn just sighed. Jak was eerily reminded of his dream; Torn was acting more vulnerable then usual. "Jak…" Torn swallowed a lump in his throat. "I'm… I'm dying, Jak."

Jak was completely stunned. 'I can see myself telling him now.' _"Oh, so news of him DYING makes you realize you love him? And I thought I was supposed to be the morbid one."_ Jak ignored his darker side and tried to remain calm. Torn was sneering at him. 'He doesn't care that I'm dying! But why should he? I never gave him a reason to…' "But- how? Is it the gunshots wounds?" Torn shook his head with a rather sad expression. "The eco the Baron pumped into me was tainted. That's what's killing me. Aenin says I have awhile before I actually do die, but I'll just keep getting weaker and weaker." Jak could tell Torn would hate getting weak much more then actually dying.

The girls walked back in, Aenin with them, yet again. "Torn, I have discovered a way to save you." Torn's ears perked up, which would have made Jak laugh had the situation not been so serious because the movement reminded him of a dog. "We need to find light eco to balance the dark." "And where do we find it?" Torn asked, eagerly. Aenin sighed. "That I do not know. But because you have little time to look for the eco, I will help your journey." Aenin began moving her hands and fingers around, much like Onin does. However, instead of blue sparks, green ones flew into Torn and Jak's bodies. When she was done, Aenin fell on to one knee. "I have given you my life-force to heal you. Should you ever need me, talk to my mother. She'll know what to do." With that, Aenin disappeared and where she had once been was the medallion she had worn around her neck.

Jak hurriedly tore off his casts and jumped up, happy to be walking again. Torn too, stood up and began running towards the door. Ashelin, however, stopped him. "No, Torn. You can't just go rushing around looking for something that you have no idea where to find." She said as Torn scowled. Jak stood next to Torn and put his hand on his shoulder. "She's right, Torn. We should talk to Onin." Torn turned to Jak and looked back and forth between him and Ashelin, finally nodding his agreement. "I really need to get going. The Krimzon Guard and my father will be suspicious if I stay any longer." Ashelin said. Before she left, she leaned over and kissed Torn on the cheek, then turned on her heel and strode out. "We should give her some time before we go out. Just in case." Torn said, turning back around. Jak nodded. "I have to get back to the garage." Keira said an apologetic look on her face as she glanced at Jak. Jak nodded and hugged her in a brotherly way. "Good luck." She said, walking out. Tess stood up, Daxter sleeping in her arms. "I should get back to Krew." She said, cautiously putting Daxter down on Jak's cot. "Bye, Tess. Thanks." Torn said. Tess nodded and left. Jak could tell Torn and Tess had some sort of brother/sister bond by the way they looked at each other. Jak had never really found out how the two had met, but it didn't really matter at the moment. Jak had to find out how to tell Torn.

Torn walked over to the desk and tried to find anything that could be of help. "Is there anything I could do to help?" Jak asked, sounding rather sheepish.

(Sorry for this, but it's exactly midnight now- HAPPY NEW YEAR!!)

Torn glared at Jak for a reason unknown to even himself. "Leave the talking rat. Let's go see Onin." Jak nodded and followed after Torn, leaving a small note for Daxter so he didn't flip out when he awoke to an empty hideout.

They arrived at Onin's tent about 20 minutes later- they had gone deliberately slow as to not cause any problems. When they walked into the tent, Pecker jumped down from his perch quickly. "What has taken you so long? Onin expected you two 30 minutes ago!" Jak rolled his eyes and Torn got straight to business. "Aenin told us to search for light eco, and that you would know where it was." Pecker was silent for a moment. "Onin says the search for the light eco will be hard. Onin does not think you will reach it in time, although she says she strongly hopes you do." Torn clenched his fists. "Does she have any idea where to find the light eco?" Torn asked, growing impatient. Pecker sighed. "Onin says all she knows is that it is very far from here- but you would have to go through the Metal Head nest to get there. She says you must keep traveling from there until you reach an Oasis. But the distance from the Metal Head nest to the Oasis is very far. On top of that, it is in the Wasteland; very hot during the day, very cold during the night. Not to mention the terrible sand storms that can rip through anyth-" "I know about the sandstorms, Pecker." Torn said, fighting the urge to strangle the parrot/monkey creature. "Well, excuse me! Anyway, Onin is going on about some terrible trials for you both to face, blah blah blah. And also, this is for you, Jak, Onin says that would must let your secret be known… whatever that means."

Jak was slightly taken aback by Onin's knowledge of his love- yes, that's right LOVE- for Torn. He was most taken aback, however, by Onin's need for Jak to confess. She wouldn't have told him to confess if it wasn't urgent, but Jak couldn't tell why something like that, seemingly trivial at a time like this, would be so important. Jak decided, however, that the time for thinking about this wouldn't be right now as Torn turned on his heel and walked out, muttering "Come on, Jak." Before he did so. Jak followed obediently and Torn jumped into the Zoomer, a slightly annoyed look on his face. "Pecker has always annoyed me." Torn responded to Jak's unasked question. Jak nodded and jumped in the passenger's seat before Torn took off.

Blaze: Has anyone here heard Billy Talent's song River Below? Well, if you have or haven't, it TOTALLY describes Jak. And it's an awesome song!

Torn: Yea, yea, yea.

Blaze: Aww, poor Torny is jealous cos I haven't found a song for him yet…

Torn: (Glares)

Blaze: Kukuku, I just figured out the ending! Oh, but it'll probably be sappy.

Torn: Great, it's bad enough you put me and Jak together, but you have to make the ending sappy too?

Blaze: Eden will be helping me with the ending, and she's a sap.

Torn: Eden?

Blaze: Ya. My muse. Ian and Emera are my other two muses. Ian helps me with humor and action, Emera helps me make the love scenes all nice and… (searches for a kid-appropriate word) juicy and Eden is the one who helps me with the sappy, fluffy, lovey-dovey stuff.

Torn: Lovely.

Blaze: Enough of my ramblings, now please REVIEW. Or Torn will eat you. Torn is hungry, I have not fed him. MUAHAHAHAHA

Torn: (glares at Blaze while chewing on a chicken wing) Crazy bitch…


	4. Chapter 4, More Then a First Kiss

Blaze: (Near to tears) Wow. This is one of my most successful stories. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed!

Torn: Oh, knock it off you big baby.

Blaze: (Glares) Ok, so, here are my thanks-you's!

Goldbryn Callow Lyte- (Glomp) Thank you! You can draw? Oo, I wanna see! Lol. I'm a total Jak/Torn freak. Wheee, I have a stalker! (Foamy in background: Haha haha, you have a stalker, you have a stalker, I don't, you do, you're gonna die, I can sleep at night nyah-hah.)

Ben: Yes, yes, Jak is all schitzo-y. Ha, Jak is a schitz! Well, not really, but that's such a fun word. (I love you too Val!) YOU BETTER REVIEW CHAPTERS 3 AND 4 NOW, MISTER! (Don't worry people, Ben is me brother. XP)

The Sacred Heart- (Salutes) Alrighty! Knowing me there will be some mad snogging coming up soon… hopefully.

Cin-min- Haha! Lol. You might have to keep reading a bit longer to get to the fluff. I just can't see them realizing they like each other then getting all lovey right away, unfortunately. It's coming soon though, I won't be able to hold off for long!

Jitterz (Me bro)- You like one of my stories? And the SLASH one, no less? Wow, that means a LOT. You probably won't like this chapter though. There will be some Jak/Torn kissing, I presume. Oh, I can just see it now…

Gothic Jak- Wow. I'm so shocked someone likes this story enough to actually read it over and over. And you're right about Swing, Swing. It kinda does, in relation to Ashelin. (Adds it to her list) Another one is Lies by Billy Talent. Wow, you're getting me obsessed again! XP

Nemedaire- Yay! I'm so happy you think I portray them well! Thank you so much! (skips around)

Blaze: Just so everyone knows, there won't be much of the really fluffy, lovey-dovey stuff between Jak and Torn. I just can't imagine them holding hands and skipping through a bed of flowers, sorry. Although, now that I have that image in my head, it's actually quite funny. But yea, the first kissing scene will be in the end of this chapter, and I am very excited to write it! Ok, so technically my sexy Val-chan is writing it, but I gave her the ideas and she's just writing the words. So, if you want some seriously good stuff, stay tuned. And now, on to chapter 4! This chapter will be quite short, sorry. But it's worth it, I promise!

The entire way back to the Underground, Jak contemplated just telling Torn. He wouldn't tell him he loved him right away, maybe just that he liked him. Jak wasn't sure if telling Torn he was in love with him was the best thing to do at the moment, considering Torn had so much on his mind. Jak realized something just then that he should have realized before. "Torn… we're going to have to kill the Metal Head leader." Jak said, as Torn landed the Zoomer outside the Underground. "I know that, Jak." Torn said, his face contorted with anger. "There's no way we can do that within the week unless we plan, so hurry up." Torn walked into the hideout and immediately to his little 'War Table.'

Jak didn't know exactly what to do, so he did little things for Torn, such as getting maps and other tools. "Look, Torn, I'm sure there's something important you have for me to do that involves me going somewhere; all this running around is making me claustrophobic." Torn chuckled and smirked. "You're beginning to know me a bit too well. Go talk to Krew and see if you can find anything out from him. Then go see Onin and see what you can find out from her about the Metal Head Leader." Jak nodded and turned to leave. Torn looked up at just the right moment to get a nice view of Jak's retreating backside. Torn's eyes grew big as he looked down and focused on his papers, trying desperately to get the image out of his head.

Jak took the Zoomer parked outside the hideout and sped off to Krew's place. He entered in time to see Krew floating off toward the back. "Hey- Krew!" Jak closed. Krew turned around. "The place is closed, can't you re- oh, Jak my boy. Good to see you, ey?" Jak approached Krew and decided he would need to boost Krew's ego before asking him anything. "Wow Krew, this place looks great. Have you been doing anything different? And just look at YOU! Wow, how much a person can change in a week!" Krew chuckled. "Well, I have lost a few pounds, ey. Anything I can get for you?" Krew asked, reaching for a cup. "It's on the house." Jak took that as a good sign. "Surprise me." He said, sitting on one of the stools as Krew poured a glass of a sweet-smelling blue liquid. "So Krew, you know anything about the Metal Head Leader?" Krew's face darkened. "Only that he lives in the middle of the nest, guarded by the rest of his metal heads. There must be armies of 'em down there." Jak nodded. "Any idea how to get into the place?" Krew began drying some of his glasses and sighed. "I would imagine Mar's old gun is still by the nest- I bet that would be enough to shoot through it." Jak quickly tipped the contents of the drink into a nearby plant and pretended to drink it as Krew turned around. "Whew, that was excellent. Unfortunately, I gotta go. Big day tomorrow." Krew nodded. "Your little friend is sleeping in the back. I'll send him after you when he wakes up." Jak nodded and hopped off the stool and walked outside into the waiting Zoomer.

Torn was used to being constantly bothered by Daxter or Jak lately, so he felt quite lonely when neither of them was around. 'Lonely? Me? I'm the one who's used to it. Working late without anyone to help me- I like it better that way!' He told himself angrily, tapping his fingers against the table. "When did I pick that habit up?" He wondered out loud. 'I only do that when I'm anxious.' He thought off-handedly. 'Wait, why an I anxious?' He went on to argue with himself for another 15 minutes before realizing what he was doing. "I really need to focus." He said, studying the map in front of him intently, trying to focus on the map and not the image of Jak that had somehow made it's way into his mind.

Jak rode the Zoomer to Onin's tent and hopped off it, yawning sleepily. He walked in to see Pecker flying around, trying to calm Onin down. "It's about time you arrived- she's going crazy over here!" Jak looked at Pecker like he was a nut job, then had to duck as Onin shot her sparks at Jak's head. "The hell is wrong with her?!" He demanded, dodging another angry attack from Onin. "She wants to know where Aenin is." Jak gulped. "Aenin… she… well, disappeared, to tell you the truth." Onin stopped her angry attacks and began 'speaking' normally. "Onin says she wants Aenin's amulet." Jak reached into his pocket and handed it to Pecker, who handed it to Onin. Onin frowned sadly and nodded to Pecker. "Onin says to tell her why you came." "I need to know if she knows anything about the Metal Head Leader." Onin nodded slightly.

"Onin says his dwellings are heavily guarded, and you will need the Precursor Stone to activate Mar's gun to blast the nest open." Jak nodded. "Is there anything else?" He asked, Pecker turned to Onin, who nodded her head. "Onin says you really should confess." Pecker said, a strange look on his face. "Do you know what she's talking about?" Jak nodded, a curious look on his face. "That is all Onin knows. Now can you please leave? It IS late, you know." Jak gave a half-smile and shook his head. "Alright. Later, Pecker. And tell Onin I said thanks."

Jak got back to the Underground later then he would have liked. There was a knot in his stomach. 'I've never been nervous before. I've faced hundreds of guards before without so much as a butterfly, and now I'm all bent out of shape and I'm only going to be saying four words.' Those four words ran through his head a million miles an hour, and for once Jak was happy Daxter was out with Tess. He went down into the basement of the hideout and heard a squeaking sound, then the sound of Torn muttering to himself. Jak walked up to a door and put his ear against it, listening intently. Torn continued mumbling to himself. Jak could feel heat coming from the room. "Torn?" Jak asked, but wasn't given a reply. So he pushed the door open and his mouth dropped to he floor.

Torn looked up at the wide-eyed, gaping Jak and smirked. "Like what you see?" He asked sarcastically, laughing. It took Jak a moment to find his voice, but he finally did. "…Sorry!! I knocked and I heard you in here talking to your self and I thought that it would be ok for me to come in…" Jak wasn't sure what to do and the sight of Torn's bare chest wasn't helping any. Torn moved closer to the rambling Jak, making the temperatures raise a few degrees in the already steamy bathroom. Jak inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the soap. Licking his lips, Jak thought to himself, 'Well, it is now or never…' and with that he pushed Torn against the shower door.

Torn was, understandably, taken aback. "Hey, what the hell was that for…" He was unable to finish because at that moment Jak pushed him self against Torn finally closing the space between their lips once and for all. Torn stood there, wide-eyed for a few moments before relaxing into the kiss, opening his mouth to Jak's eager tongue. They both stood there kissing for what seemed like eternity before Torn pushed Jak away. Panting for breath he looked at the slightly shorter elf. Torn looked over Jak with a hunger he never knew before. His eyes trailed over Jak's flushed checks and swollen lips and continued down to the growing bulge.

Jak had no idea what was going on in Torn's mind, nor did he understand what was going on in his own. True, he loved Torn but he would have never thought that Torn would have feelings for him in return! Smirking, Torn grabbed Jak pushing him up against the wall, "So, you thought you would be the dominate one?" Torn licked Jak's collar bone slowly, causing Jak to moan lightly. "Bad, you should know by now that I am." And with that Torn plunged his tongue back into Jak's mouth .

All the feelings Torn denied having for Jak all came out, pouring in to that kiss. He ran his hand up and down Jak's muscular stomach, ripping off his shirt. Jak let out a soft moan as he felt Torn's hands on his hot flesh. Torn broke the kiss only for a moment when he tugged Jak into the shower with him. Turning on the cold water caused both men scream out. Not in shock, no, but in pleasure. The feeling of both of their naked chests against each other under the cold water made Torn's stomach flip flop and summer salt. Jak's mind was clouded and he couldn't think straight. He faintly noticed Torn's hands traveling down his back, dangerously close to his ass.

"JAK ARE YOU IN THERE?! ANSWER ME! IT'S YOUR BUDDY!" Both men pulled apart without really wanting to, sighed and looked at each other, "Daxter." They said in unison. "Coming, Dax!" Jak called over his shoulder. Jak turned and stared at Torn as he flicked the cold water off. "Torn, I have to tell you something." Torn leaned against the wall of the shower and cocked an eyebrow. "I love you." Torn just chuckled and shook his head. "Shut up." He said, quickly kissing Jak on the lips and pushing him toward the door. "Tell the rat I'm out. I'll sneak in later." Jak smirked and nodded. "Good Mar, Jak, did you fall in?!" Jak rolled his eyes and picked his shirt up. "Get some patience Dax." He said, opening the door and walking out, carefully holding the door so it blocked Torn from view. "Hey buddy, is it just me or did I hear Torn in there?" Jak chuckled. "It was just you, Dax. It was just you."

Blaze: Hah! Stick that in your pipe and smoke it! God that would be the hottest kissing scene in the WORLD. It was probably inspired by Life As A House and the kissing scene in the shower between Hayden Christensen and some chick that's supposed to be really sexy but I HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET.

Torn: (Stuffing cotton balls in his ears) WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!

Blaze: Oh Goddess, I am so drawing that scene. It will take me forever and probably look utterly crappy, but I SHALL STILL DRAW IT! And when I do, I'll upload it for all you Jak/Torn fans to drool over. Well, I have a friend coming over, so I should go. Ta! (Skips down the stairs)


	5. Chapter 5, Love or Lust

Blaze: I just couldn't WAIT to write more of this story! I'm so devious.

Torn: Yea, yea, get this over with so I can go back to normal.

Blaze: You were never normal. Torn.

Torn: Oh, bugger off.

Blaze: Did you just say bugger? (Bursts into hysterical laughter)

Torn: (Tries very hard not to murder Blaze)

Blaze: Well, now… on to the story!

Jak fell asleep early on one of the cots in the main part of the hideout, Daxter sleeping at the foot of the bed. Torn walked up from the basement cautiously and saw Jak asleep, facing the wall. He smirked, but decided to let Jak sleep. Besides, the rat was here. Torn sighed, deciding he should get some sleep too. He climbed into the cot next to Jak's and fell into a fitful sleep.

Jak woke up to Torn cursing loudly while knocking something rather large off the table. Jak shot straight up, launching Daxter across the room, who had somehow migrated from the foot of Jak's bed to his chest. Jak looked at Torn, who was back to muttering to himself and looking over a map. The large object that had fallen off the table was a large gun, resembling the Peacemaker. Jak walked over to Daxter, who was lying on the floor mumbling something about Pecker. "You alright Dax?" Jak asked, crouching down next to him. Daxter sat up and rubbed his head. "I'll be fine." Daxter said, standing up. Torn, who was ignoring the two, much to Jak's dismay, cursed loudly again.

"What's wrong, Tattoo Boy? Hair too tight?" Daxter asked, jumping on to the table. "For the second time that day, Daxter was thrown across the room, this time by Torn's arm. "This isn't a time for your stupid jokes, rat!" Torn said, turning back to the papers strewn about the table with a fixed look on his face. Jak wasn't sure what to do, so he picked Daxter up. Daxter clung to his shoulder for dear life as Jak turned and walked to the table across from Torn. "There is no oasis!" Torn yelled suddenly, searching the maps closer. "Torn. What are you doing?" Torn sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Trying to find the oasis Onin was talking about. It's not on any of the maps." Jak was slightly confused. "I wouldn't be, would it? Has anyone been that far out into the Wasteland?" Torn nodded briefly. "I guess we'll have to find it the hard way." Torn said angrily, pushing past Jak and picking up the large gun that had fallen off the table.

"Wow, what a big gun! That's bigger then yours, Jak." Torn smirked and snickered. Jak rolled his eyes. "It's long range- shoots a white beam which explodes, killing everything in it's path." "So then why don't you use it more often?" Daxter asked Torn, like he was crazy. "Ammunition for this is very hard to come by." Torn said, picking the gun up and checking it for any scratches or such. "Let me see it!" Daxter said. Torn chuckled and set it on the floor for Daxter to pick up. Daxter went to one end of it and tried to pick it up, but it wouldn't budge. Jak laughed and bent down to pick it up, but even he had problems with it. And Torn had picked it us as though it was lighter then air…

"Heavy, isn't it?" Torn asked, laughing sarcastically. Jak rolled his eyes and handed the gun to Torn, who propped it up in one corner. "We need to go talk to Sig. He probably knows more about the Wasteland then anyone else in Haven considering how much Krew sends him out there." Torn started walking to the door, then stumbled and fell into Jak, who caught him. "What happened?" Torn grunted, but couldn't find his feet. "Aenin warned me of this. Random periods of weakness." Torn gritted his teeth and tried to walk, but couldn't. "Dax, you'll have to go for us. Sig is usually in the Hip Hog around now. I'll stay here and help Torn." Daxter left dubiously and Jak tugged Torn over to a cot.

"Did Aenin say how long this would last?" Jak asked. Torn grimaced. "She said it would vary." Jak and Torn sat in silence for what seemed like hours to Jak. 'Isn't he going to say anything about yesterday?' Jak wondered. "Torn, about yesterday." Torn sighed. "What about it?" He asked, his tone, if anything, harsher then normal. Jak winced inwardly. "What do you mean, what about it?" Torn sat up on his elbows. "Don't expect that to happen often, Jak. We have a city to save. We can't let anything, even our feelings, go before that." Jak was taken aback. Torn seemed to be angry, although Jak could tell it was probably at himself more then Jak. "So you have feelings for me?" Torn was never one to admit feelings for anyone with words, so he told Jak the best way he knew how.

Torn whipped his arm out and gripped Jak's shirt, pulling the younger elf to him. Torn kissed Jak hungrily but passionately. Jak was completely caught off guard and therefore didn't respond until Torn pulled him closer, causing him to nearly fall on top of Torn. They kissed for as long as their lungs would allow them before they needed air. Jak pulled away reluctantly, both elves breathing heavily. Jak and Torn just stared into each other's eyes until Torn broke the silence. "Does that answer your question?" Jak sat up fully and chuckled. "Yea. I guess it does." Jak looked at Torn reluctantly, who was busy trying NOT to look at Jak. Jak smirked.

Before Torn knew what Jak was even thinking, Jak was on top of Torn, one leg on either side of him. Torn smirked up at Jak. He knew there was no way out of this, and he felt his strength slowly returning. Jak leaned down and pressed his lips to Torn's, parting his lips for Torn's eager tongue. Torn ran his hands up Jak's legs, from his knees to the tops of his thighs to his stomach all the way to his shoulders. He curled his fingers around Jak's hair and pulled Jak even closer.

Daxter headed through the open door to the Underground hideout, his feet flopping on the stairs loudly. He heard a loud crash and he ran the rest of the way down the stairs. Jak was sitting on the floor with a dazed look on his face. Torn was in a cot, glaring at Daxter as if he had interrupted something important. Both of them were red faced and Daxter cocked an eyebrow. "Ok… what'd I miss this time?" Jak chuckled rather nervously and stood up. "Nothing, Dax, I tripped." Daxter didn't buy that story for one second. Torn was still glaring at Daxter, the redness in his cheeks fading as he breathed deeply. Jak turned to Torn. "So… I take it you're ok now?" Jak asked with a half smirk half smile. Torn smirked back and stood up.

"Sig said the oasis was right around here." Daxter said, pointing to a place on the map near it's edge. "We don't… have to walk that far… do we?" Daxter asked, looking up at Jak and Torn and gulping. "Unless you want Torn to die, yes." Jak said, trying not to let his fear of Torn dying show through his voice, but it did, even if Torn was the only one who noticed it. Daxter could tell there was something going on between the two, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Ashelin was the second person to rush into the Underground that morning. "Torn, Jak, Metal Heads are raiding the city." Torn and Jak glanced at each other. "How did they get in?" Torn asked, walking over to the frantic Ashelin. "Through a passageway. Hurry, I'll show you." Ashelin ran out into the streets where a Hellcat was. She jumped into the drivers seat and Torn jumped in next to her. There wasn't much room left, so Jak had to practically sit on Torn. Ashelin sped to the bay and parked the cruiser outside a door Jak hadn't noticed before. "Sig is in the Underport now, trying to take the Metal Heads out. Torn and I will try and get help." Ashelin said as Jak jumped out of the cruiser. Jak looked at Torn longingly before nodded. "Right." He ran to the door of the Underport and disappeared behind it.

Ashelin noticed Torn staring after Jak as he dashed into the Underport's doorway. Ashelin decided to ignore it for the time being as she sped off to the power station. She arrived there in half the time she normally would have and jumped out, Torn behind her. "Jak, when you're finished helping Sig out at the Underport, Torn and I will be waiting for you at the power station." She said over the communicator. She then rushed into the power station and began looking around for Vin's old files. "Torn, do you remember anything about those old guns at the top of the Palace?" Ashelin asked, poking through Vin's file cabinet. "Only that the power to them was cut before I was a Guard." Ashelin pulled out a drawer and set it on the ground heavily. "Well, we're going to find a way to turn them back on." She said, beginning to rifle through the drawer.

It was four hours and an endless amount of reading later, and they had still not found anything. It was then that Ashelin's mind turned to Torn and how he was staring at Jak. He stared at him with such a longing and worry. Ashelin looked up at Torn. "Torn, you remember how we promised we wouldn't have any feelings for anyone until this war was over?" Ashelin and Torn had promised each other they would be cold and unfeeling to others until the war was over so there would be no weaknesses. Torn looked up from his papers and cocked an eyebrow. "Yes." Ashelin sighed. "I see the way you look at Jak and I know what it means. You used to look at me the same way." Ashelin said, sadness in her voice. She knew things were over between her and Torn for good, but she didn't want to believe it. Seeing how Torn looked at Jak only made it harder. "The feelings I have for Jak aren't strong, Ashe. I don't love him, if that's what your thinking. It's lust, nothing more." Perhaps it was that which hurt Jak the most as he slowly walked into the room.

Blaze: This chapter sucked! Oh my god it was BAD. I'm sorry people. This goes out of order, like the Metal Heads raiding the city before Krew dies and whatnot. But… blah. I think I'm going to have writers block. No!

Torn: Do you EVER shut up?

Blaze: No. I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I figured this was a good place to stop. Also, I won't be updating this one for awhile because mid-terms are coming up and I'll be updating I Would Die For You and Cat's Cradle for awhile. I'm also coming out with a new Jak story, Time Will Tell, which is an angsty Torn/Ashelin story. That one will be short, only about 10-13 chapters. Anyway, I've gotta go now. It's almost time for me to hit the sack!

Torn: It's only 9:50 and you're TIRED?!

Blaze: (glares) You don't have to get up at 5:00 tomorrow.

Torn: Psh. I go to sleep at 5:00.

Blaze: (Rolls her eyes and cuddles a Torn voodoo doll)

Torn: Eh? Let me go!

Blaze: Nope! You're mine! Heh heh. (Makes the voodoo doll do ballet.)

Torn: When I… get out of this… I swear I'm…. going to… KILL YOU!

Blaze: P G'bye ya'll. Leave a nice review!


	6. Chapter 6, Dark Jak Returns

Jak walked into the room slowly, making his presence known. Torn and Ashelin turned to him, each with a surprised look on their faces. Jak walked past Torn, pretending not to see him and addressed Ashelin.

"Sig and Krew are dead. Krew was just inside the door of the Underport, stopping anyone from interfering. He betrayed the city and Sig died because of it."

Jak didn't once turn around to look at Torn. Ashelin frowned.

"We're in trouble. The Underport wasn't the only place the Metal Heads were coming from. We need to find a way to power those guns at the top of the palace." Ashelin said, turning to the forgotten drawer on the floor next to the file cabinet.

Daxter was surprisingly silent as Ashelin went over the bits and pieces she had discovered. Torn remained silent until Ashelin asked him what he had found. Jak turned and glared at him, but said nothing.

"There is another power station that used to power the support towers to the guns. If we could find the old station, we could probably turn on the guns." Torn said. "The only problem is, no one has any idea where the old power station is." Torn frowned at the look of defeat on Ashelin's face and the anger/betrayed look on Jak's. Why Jak was upset, Torn couldn't tell, but he couldn't dwell on it. He had a city to save.

"Torn, you and Jak go to the Shadow and see if he knows anything about the old Power Station. I'll stay here and see if there's anything in Vin's old files." Jak glared at Torn, but nodded.

"Ok."

He walked out, pushing roughly past Torn who followed him with a bewildered look on his face. Jak was already waiting in the Hellcat when Torn walked out. Daxter was in Jak's lap, asleep from the tiring events in the Underport.

"What's wrong with you, Jak?" Torn asked, trying not to sound too concerned.

Jak crossed his arms and glared at Torn. 'I told you I loved you. I bore my soul to you, and now how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me.' Jak thought those words, but did not say them. He couldn't let Torn see how much this had upset him. Torn would probably have a good laugh when Jak wasn't around.

"Nothing's wrong. Let's go." Jak said, his face resuming it's normal expression. He didn't want Torn asking questions.

They arrived at the Underground not long after, only to discover Samos wasn't there.

"Dammit!" Jak said, punching a near-by wall. Daxter was still asleep, but he groaned at the loud noise Jak was making.

"We'll have to stay here until he gets back." Torn said, walking to his map of the city and trying to locate anything that might be an old power station on the map. Jak sat on a cot, not particularly caring if Torn needed or wanted any help.

'How could he be that cold?! I told him I loved him; I should've known he didn't feel the same when his only response was telling me to shut up. But when I asked him if he had any feelings for me… he just kissed me. It was just lust! Mar I hate him… but I don't. I still love that bastard! Even after he used me…' Jak thought, punching the pillow angrily, he stood and swiftly walked out of the room and up on to the roof. Torn looked up as he heard the door open and close. 'Something is definitely wrong with him. What if he overheard me talking to Ashelin? I only told her half the truth, I don't love Jak. But I wasn't acting on lust, I really wasn't. I DO care for him… oh Mar, what have I gotten myself into? This… whatever it is I'm feeling is going to be the death of me.' Torn looked up at the closed door as he thought.

Jak had been sitting on the roof for over 20 minutes. 'He's not going to come after me; why would he? He doesn't care.' Jak leaned over the edge of the building and looked down. 'I wonder if the fall would kill me…?' He wondered. 'What am I thinking? Killing myself over Torn... he would probably just laugh.' Jak had never felt so useless in his entire life, not including his time in prison. He had almost… no, he wouldn't think about it. But he couldn't help himself! 'I almost lost my virginity to that bastard and he doesn't even care!' He thought angrily. He felt so foolish. Why would Torn care about it? He was just using Jak for his lust. God, Jak couldn't stand Torn at the moment. But at the very same time, he just wanted Torn to kiss him again. If there was one thing Jak would ever admit to anyone else about Torn, it was that he was one HELL of a good kisser. 'And he's very… 'well-endowed' Holy shit, what am I THINKING?!' Jak felt the heat rush to his cheeks. He couldn't remember the last time he had blushed. He touched his face like he had just discovered it. He stood up and walked to the trap door on the roof leading back to the hideout.

When Jak dropped the door, there were around 7 successive thumping noises, curses following each one. Jak dropped through the hole and looked down at Torn who was clutching his head in pain. Jak couldn't help but smirk as he pulled the trap door down.

"You alright?" He asked, walking down the stairs. Torn sat up a bit and frowned.

"I'll live." Jak cocked an eyebrow as he offered his hand to help Torn up.

"Were you… coming to check on me?" Jak asked.

Torn scowled, hating to admit he actually cared for someone, Jak especially.

"You HAVE been gone for half an hour, you know." Jak laughed and shook his head.

"It's nice to see you're worried about me Torn." Jak said mockingly, walking past Torn and reaching for the door that led to the main room. Torn scowled and followed Jak down the hall, but the curiosity was overwhelming and he reached out and pushed Jak against the wall.

"You're going to tell me what's wrong." He said in a rather angry voice. It sounded angry to anyone who didn't know that he was actually worried. Jak struggled against Torn's grip on him.

"No, I'm not." He said, the same anger in his voice as before. He tried to knee Torn in the stomach, but Torn brought his own knee up to stop it. Torn smirked a bit.

"No need to resort to violence." He said, gritting his teeth and trying to get a better grip on Jak's shoulders. Jak dug his fingernails into Torn's wrists and Torn grimaced. "This would be easier if you'd just tell me." But Jak wasn't giving in. Suddenly, Jak's blue eyes became dilated and he began trembling under Torn's fingers.

"Torn… hurry… he's coming…" Jak whimpered as he began to tremble harder. Torn wasn't sure what to do, but he loosed his grip on Jak's shoulders a bit and watched him a few seconds longer.

"Go, Torn! Now!" Jak yelled, his hair turning white and fangs growing longer. The fingernails buried in Torn's skin were becoming longer and Torn howled in pain. Horns sprouted on top of Jak's head and his eyes became pure black. Torn pulled his wrists away from Dark Jak's claws, blood dripping from the ten cuts and onto the floor.

Dark Jak licked the blood from his fingers and smiled, this time it was Torn who was backed into the wall.

"He warned you." Dark Jak said in his raspy voice, a dark smile on his face. He gently touched Torn's face with his left hand. Torn looked at Dark Jak with contempt and a bit of fright, which Dark Jak took notice of.

"Well now, Torn. There is no need to be frightened of me." Dark Jak said, stepping even closer to Torn. Dark Jak's hand began to stroke Torn's face. "Do you still want to know what was wrong with Jak?" Dark Jak asked, lowering his left hand. Torn didn't say anything. Dark Jak leaned in and whispered, "He thinks you're a low-life, self-centered bastard."

Dark Jak slashed Torn across the face with his right hand before the older elf had any time to respond. A spray of blood showered the walls; Dark Jak narrowly missed Torn's left eye. Torn brought his hand up to clutch at his tattered cheek.

"Jak hates you, Torn! You've done exactly what you did with Ashelin; you pushed him too far and he's not coming back!"

"You don't know what happened with me and Ashelin and I don't know what you're talking about!" Torn yelled, tripping over his own feet and falling onto his palms.

Dark Jak laughed. He laughed like never had before. "Yes you do. You lied to Ashelin; just like you lied to Jak. You didn't lie to him with words, like you did to Ashelin, you lied to him through your actions. You've lost him forever, Torn." Dark Jak paused, waiting for Torn's response. But it never came. Torn lay on the floor, unmoving. Dark Jak slowly turned into Jak, who clutched at his head.

"Torn?" Jak asked, flipping Torn over, then gasping at what he saw. Torn wasn't moving because he was dead.

Blaze: Don't expect me to keep writing in this style; I was trying it and I don't like it. So it'll go back to the normal paragraph form I normally write in because I like it better. So, anyway, did I leave ya'll with a big enough cliff hanger? (cackles) Tune in next time to find out exactly what it was that killed Torn. Ta!


	7. Chapter 7, This Is For The Best

Blaze: Woot, 47 reviews! I love you guys, really I do. (Lol, my 17 chapter story has 38 reviews compared to this one.) This chapter is going to be pretty fast paced and really sad. I would suggest a box of tissues for those reviewers who cry easily. Anyway, now my thank-yous to reviews. (I might not get everyone because I haven't done this the past few chapters, so if I forgot anyone I'm VERY sorry and thanks a ton!)

Darkmistress950- Yea, sorry about that separating the character's dialogue thing, I've never written that way and it's weird to change. I'll try and make the reading easier on the eyes.

INtErEsTiNg- Lol, well thanks. Midterms this week, but Monday and Friday off and half days the rest of the week, so expect at least two more updates!

Serena McKeenzo- Thanks for the comment and the good luck. (American Lit and Math are my first midterms… I'm gonna need all the luck I can get. XP)

Cin-min- I know, this chapter is even worse for poor Jak.

The Sacred Heart- Lol, yes you're making perfect sense. This chapter may or may not answer some questions. (Not sure exactly how much I'll write.)

Goldbryn Callow Lyte- Saw the pic and LOVED it! Draw more soon!

KrimzonGuard Bites BaronP- I know, Jak just needs a hug.

Emeraldwolf- I'm glad you do. I plan on finishing this sometime in April (Lotsa chapters and plot twists, fun stuff)

KrimzonGuard bites BaronP- Hey, don't give up on me yet, the next chapter (for sure) holds some surprises. I hate character death too, but you'll see what happens.

Blaze: And now on to one of the saddest chapters in the story…

Ashelin was so happy she was about to burst. It almost didn't bother her that she had lost someone she had known all her life. She drove a little faster to the Underground and when she finally arrived she hopped off her Zoomer and ran in. "Torn! Jak! It's over, everything's all over!" She said happily, running down the stairs.

No one was in the main room, but she was too happy to wait until she found them, so she kept yelling as she searched the main floor of the Underground. "My father and the Krimzon Guard have destroyed the Metal Head leader. Well, they destroyed themselves, really. They're both dead!" Ashelin went on, smiling for the first time in a long time.

When she couldn't find either of them, she made her way to the trap door leading to the basement. "Guys? Are you here?" She called, her smile fading a bit. She opened the trap door and jumped down, too excited to use the stairs. She walked down the hall until she reached a bend. She turned and covered her mouth in horror.

--

Jak knelt down next to Torn and shook him lightly. "No… Torn… wake up." Jak said, his voice hollow. 'How can he be dead? He just scratched him… please just let him he unconscious… please.' Jak couldn't remember the last time he felt the tiny pinpricks in his eyes like he did now. Probably sometime in his first year of prison. He looked down at Torn again and sucked in a shaky breath. "No…" He whispered as the tears fell from his eyes.

--

Ashelin's eyes drank in the horrible sight in front of her; the blood splattered on the wall and floor, Torn's bloodied face and unmoving body, and the blood that covered Jak's arms and torso. She also noticed that Jak was crying. More like sobbing, really. He looked up at Ashelin, his eyes red and his face wet. "Ashelin… it was an accident… I don't know how…" Ashelin stumbled back into the wall away from Jak. "You… you killed him… you killed Torn." She said, dry sobs racking her body.

Jak stood up and stumbled towards her. "It was an accident, Ashelin. Dark Jak, I… I wouldn't control him… he slashed him across the face, but I don't know how… how it killed him." Ashelin sucked in a shaky breath. "I've always justified him, I knew he only came out to protect you… you didn't let him come out unless you had to… but now…" Ashelin turned her horrified eyes from Torn's body to Jak. "What, Ashelin?" Jak asked warily.

"You're a murderer, Jak. He's a murderer." Ashelin had been inching sideways and stopped when she reached the corner. Ashelin collapsed to the ground and buried her head in her hands, tears flowing down her cheeks. Jak turned back to Torn's body. "No… it was an accident, Ashelin… that shouldn't have been enough to kill him!" Ashelin choked on her sobs and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. "But it did, Jak." She managed to say, before covering her face with her hands.

--

It was only minutes before Daxter found Ashelin sobbing in the corner and Jak crying above Torn's body. "What-what happened?" He asked, his eyes growing large. Ashelin stood up and stumbled past Daxter. "Someone needs to get Onin. She'll know how this happened." She said, running up the stairs. Jak turned his eyes from Daxter to Torn and he picked him up. "Dark Jak killed Torn." Jak said painfully. Daxter's jaw dropped. "He's… he's dead? But… how? He's just scratched…" Daxter felt bad… he actually thought of Torn as something of a friend, even if he did instigate fights with him. Jak walked past him and carried Torn up the stairs slowly, then lowered him onto one of the cots.

Jak sat on the cot opposite to Torn's and Daxter jumped up into his lap. "Jak, buddy, tell me what's wrong?" Daxter said, putting his hand on Jak's shoulder as Jak buried his head in his hands. "Torn cornered me in the basement and demanded to know what happened. Dark Jak took over and slashed him across the face. I can't remember what he told Torn, but he just slashed him across the face. Torn fell to the floor and didn't get back up. Dark Jak switched back and I flipped him over. He was cold and not breathing… Ashelin came down and… then you came…"

Daxter could tell this was hard for Jak. "Did something happen between you two that I wasn't around to see?" Daxter asked, knowing they were probably friendly when he wasn't around. To Daxter's surprise, Jak looked up from his hands and smiled. "I... I fell in love with him, Dax. He knew it too. But I overheard him telling Ashelin that he didn't love me and he was just acting on his lust. That's what made me so upset. That's why I'm so upset now. I've killed him, Daxter." Daxter sorted over the information his best friend just told him. "You didn't kill him, Jak. It was-" Jak cut in before Daxter could finish. "I should have fought Dark off harder. I should have just told Torn. If I would've done that he would still be alive." Daxter didn't know what else to do, so he just patted Jak on the back when he started crying again.

--

Onin, Pecker, and Ashelin returned shortly after. Jak had resorted to cleaning Torn's wounds on his face and wrists to keep himself occupied. Ashelin put her hand on Jak's shoulder. "Onin's got to look at him, Jak." She said. Jak nodded and stood, following Ashelin into the basement. As they turned the bend and saw all the blood, everything came rushing back. "Jak… how did this happen…" Ashelin asked, not believing the amount of blood on the floor and walls. "I told him I loved him, Ashelin. And I overheard him telling you he was using me for lust. He begged me to know what was wrong and Dark Jak took over and told him… I don't remember what he said, but then Dark slashed Torn across the face and he didn't get up… you're right, Ashelin, I am a murderer. If I would have just told Torn this would have never happened."

Ashelin took in a deep breath and knelt down. "Blaming yourself never helps anything, Jak. We should clean this up." She said. Deep down, she agreed with him that is was his fault, but she knew it really wasn't. She was just looking for a reason, someone to blame. Maybe that would take some of her pain away…

--

Ashelin and Jak went upstairs when they had finished, Daxter with them now. Pecker was perched on the bunk above Torn. "Onin says she knows what killed Torn." Pecker said solemnly. "What?" Daxter asked, being the only one who could without starting to cry. "Onin says when Dark Jak slashed Torn's face, the dark eco in him transferred to Torn. Because Torn already had dark eco in him, the two mixed together and the result is what killed him." Jak looked down at his hands and felt the sudden urge to cut them off. It wasn't an easy thing to fight. "So… he's really dead?" Ashelin asked, apparently hoping he was just hovering between life and death. "Onin says Torn was dead almost immediately."

Jak collapsed to his knees and screamed, his hands clawing at his hair. 'I killed him… he's dead because I was too stupid to tell him! Everyone I love I push away… I couldn't save the city, Ashelin pulled that off by tricking her father into using the gun… I couldn't save Keira from being frightened of me… and more importantly, I couldn't save Torn from myself.'

Time seemed to slow for Jak, who let out another heart-wrenching scream as tears streamed down his face. Ashelin knelt down next to him and Daxter ran over, both trying to comfort him. Jak broke past both of them and ran up the stairs and out of the Underground.

--

Jak ran as far and as fast as he could. He lost all sense of direction or time, and his feet carried him to the edge of the city where the warp gate to go to Haven Forest was. He stopped at the cliff where the Precursor metal floated, waiting innocently to take someone to the forest and back. Jak stood at the end of the cliff and contemplated going to the forest. 'No…'

'Ashelin and Daxter are scared of me now, too. I killed the only person to ever understand me, let alone care for me.' Jak thought, vaguely remembering Ashelin telling him that Torn admitted to caring a lot about Jak… possibly loving him. 'There's only one way to rid myself of this darkness that consumed my life and scared or killed everyone I've ever cared about.' Jak thought, looking mournfully at the metal. "Torn." He said mournfully, taking a last look at the metal.

Jak threw himself off the high cliff. 'I'm sorry Dax. Don't blame yourself.' He thought, picking up speed as he fell. 'This is for the best…'

Blaze: Woot, I found Torn's song! (Remember a couple chapters back I said Jak's song was Billy Talent's River Below?) It's Cold by Crossfade. The first verse fits him especially.

"Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannnot win" - Crossfade

Blaze: This is NOT the end of the story, there will be MANY more chapters. Please don't be mad at me for killing Jak and Torn. Questions will be answered next chapter, I promise!!! Leave a review, you can flame me if you want, I deserve it.


	8. Chapter 8, I'm Sorry Dax

Blaze: Wow, you guys are taking the deaths of Jak and Torn quite well… good job! I'm happy to say you might just like this chapter a bit more then the others… it's just a bit sad that I had to kill them both to get any reviews out of you people, lol.

Midoriko Seiga: I know, I know, it isn't right… but this chapter will make things all better!

Gothic Jak: Lol, don't kill Torn? What about Jak? Lol.

Emeraldwolf: You noticed the Phantom quote! (For those of you who didn't know, I borrowed "and now how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me" thing from Phantom of the Opera… that quote does not belong to me!) Nope, not even CLOSE to the end of the fic, keep reading!

Kel-chan: Hehe, I love that nickname. Anyway, WOOT for Jak/Torn pics! Lol. I know, I didn't expect chapters 6 or 7 either, but they just came, lol. Just keep reading, I promise it gets better!

Sabulana: Haha, lol, big enough cliffy?

Darkmistress950: Yes, yes, very good explanation, lol (And trust me, you DON'T want to eat my shoes… they smell worse then death) And MANY MANY more chapters. I'm such a bitch. XP

Goldbryn Callow Lyte: Lol, isn't Billy Talent WONDERFUL? I love him… My shower pic… is… umm… dead. I tried drawing Torn just to warm up… and… his face was all squished and... Eww.. Although it WAS a really hard pose and he was kinda looking down but not… oh well, I'll see what I can do. Maybe if YOU draw YOUR version of the shower scene, I'll be inspired to write… (wink wink, nudge nudge) lol.

Blaze: Ok, now on to chapter 8... Ya'll will be very happy with me after this, I assure you.

Jak kept falling. Shouldn't he have hit the bottom right now? Shouldn't he be getting his just desserts after all the lives he'd ruined… and the life he had taken…

_Jak….. Jak….. _

Jak looked around him. He knew that voice. "Torn." He asked. 'Am I dead? I must be… but why wasn't there any pain…'

_Can you hear me Jak…_

Jak found he couldn't talk any longer. 'Yes… I can hear you Torn…'

_Open your eyes Jak…_

Jak was confused. Weren't his eyes already open? No… no they weren't. That's why it was so dark. Jak tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't.

_Please, Jak, open your eyes…_

'I'm trying, Torn. I'm trying…' Jak screwed up his face in concentration, but his eyes still wouldn't open.

_Don't die Jak… please don't die…_

Jak's eyes snapped open and he was blinded by the lights in the Underground room. Torn stood above him, a slightly worried look in his eyes. "T-Torn…" Jak said, in total disbelief. A relieved look spread over Torn's face. "Jak… how do you feel?" Jak rubbed his eyes. "Like shit... But you… you died, Torn. How… how can you be here?" Torn looked confused. "I opened the trap door and you stumbled backwards and fell off the roof. I thought you'd died." Torn mumbled, slight sadness and worry in his voice. "But, I was sure… Dark slashed you across the face… and you… he killed you."

Torn could easily hear the sadness and confusion in Jak's voice. "I'm fine, Jak." He said. He didn't mind that he was acting on his emotions at the moment. It was the things that Jak was mumbling that worried him.

--

_Torn carried Jak down the stairs carefully, trying not to hit Jak's head on the wall or bedposts. He set him on a cot and got a cool washcloth and began dabbing at the blood forming on Jak's head. "No… Torn… please don't die…" Jak mumbled. Torn stopped. 'What did he say?' "Torn… you can't die… I love you Torn… Torn…" Jak kept mumbling. Torn's eyes widened. 'What's going on?'_

_--_

Torn turned back to Jak and let the cloth slip out of his hand. Daxter came up from the basement with a basin of cold water and another washcloth. He dropped it when he saw Jak was awake. "Jak! Jak!" He said, launching himself at Jak and landing on the edge of the bed. "How ya feelin' buddy?" Daxter asked, carefully not to hurt Jak any further. "Just a bit confused… and like I got hit by a stampede for metal heads, but other then that I'm good." Jak said, smiling slightly and messing up Daxter's fur. "Hey, now, watch it, Jak." Daxter said, playfully dodging Jak's hand.

Torn couldn't help but think back to what Jak had been saying when he was unconscious. He sat at the edge of the bed and began playing with the blanket idly as he thought.

--

_Torn stood to get bandages and rubbing alcohol for Jak's head, when Jak reached out for him. It was then that Torn noticed Jak was crying. "Don't leave me, Torn. I need you. I need you…" Jak's voice was heart-wrenchingly sad. Torn couldn't get up. He felt compelled to take Jak's hand, so he did. "I'm not leaving, Jak." He said, trying to sound encouraging but found it hard. It was a bit new to him to show his emotions while he spoke. _

_As time went on Jak's voice became quieter, which worried Torn to no end. "There's only one way to rid myself of this darkness…" Jak mumbled, his voice just above a whisper. He mumbled something else but Torn couldn't understand it. "Torn." He said mournfully, louder then before. Torn began to get frantic. Jak's breathing was becoming fainter and fainter. "I'm sorry Dax, don't blame youself." Jak mumbled. Torn had to strain his ears to hear him. "This is for the best…" Jak said, his voice now hardly audible. But Torn knew what it meant. Jak's body jerked upward on the bed and became still… deathly still._

_--_

Torn blinked as Daxter waved his paw in front of his face. "You in there, Tattoo Boy?" Daxter asked, still waving his hand. Torn blinked again and shook his head. "Yea yea." He said, swatting at Daxter's paw in annoyance. Daxter hopped off the bed. "I'm gonna go clean up the water." He said, trotting over to the puddle from the basin. "You'd better." Torn growled. He turned back to Jak, his eyes softening slightly.

"Are you ok?" Torn asked, mentally smacking himself. Of course Jak wasn't ok, he'd only just fallen on his head. Jak shrugged. "I should be." Jak couldn't look Torn in the eyes. The… dream, nightmare, whatever it was, was still too fresh in his mind. He still felt like he had killed Torn. "Jak… that dream you had… what exactly happened?" Torn asked softly.

Daxter perked his ears up to try and hear what they were talking about. They were just mumbling so he couldn't understand much. 'Probably just Tattoo Boy telling Jak about his newest mission… pssh, figures.' Daxter tossed the three wet towels into the dish and went to find more to finish cleaning up the water.

Jak took a deep breath. "I'm still a bit groggy. Mind if I rest a bit? I'm not in the mood to get into a long conversation about a… nightmare." Jak said, closing his eyes as he did so. Torn gave a sort of half-smile and stood up. "Daxter? Don't worry about the rest of the water. I'll handle it." Torn yelled downstairs, grabbing a grubby towel off the floor and thinking back to the rest of what had happened that was plaguing his mind.

_Torn jumped up from the cot. "Jak! Jak!" He called. Jak didn't respond. He was still. He wasn't breathing. Torn put his hands on Jak's chest and pushed down, harder and harder each time. Jak coughed loudly, blood dribbling down the side of his mouth and his breathing became rhythmic. He was just asleep now. Torn sighed and blinked, releasing the breath he had held in. Then he realized it… there was something on his face. He touched it, thinking it was blood from Jak, but realized it wasn't. Torn had been crying for Jak._

Blaze: I know it's a short chapter, but I couldn't leave ya'll hanging any longer. My friend Mat gave me an EXCELLENT idea for a sort of alternate story to go along with this one. It'll be up soon, called Twisted. It's first chapter will be chapter 6 or 7, and it will have different results then this one, so keep a look out for that. (No, not more character death in Twisted, I promise) Anyway, leave some nice reviews and I promise a nice long chapter 9.


	9. Chapter 9, The Clock in the Corner

Blaze: Ha, did I have you guys going! Lol, well, it had to be done. Jak's mumblings have stirred something up in Torn… but what is it? (Surprises surprises…) Hey… listening to Sarah McLachlan is giving me ideas… I might haffta do a songfic chapter… hmmmm. Anyway, enough ramblings.

Cin-min: Aww, you think I could kill my lovlies? Lol. Glad you're happy.

Goldbryn Callow Lyte: Lol, there will be a few… erm… "Jak and Torn huggums and smoochies" in this chapter… trying to figure out how to do fluff with them but keep them in character… not an easy task, lol.

auwikku wuver: Lol, sorry you're confused. Them dying was just Jak's nightmare because he had been knocked unconscious. Understand now?

Darkmistress950: XD! No, not the FISH! Lol. I had to try so hard not to give it away that they weren't really dead. I take it I did a good job? Lol

Kel-chan: GAAAH! SHOWER PIC!!! Drool-worthy… lol. I promised to update after I got that pic, so here you are. (Hopefully I'll draw a Jak/Torn shower pic of my own sometime soon)

Gothic Jak: (Salutes) Will do!

Sabulana: Yes, please do keep an eye out for Twisted, it should be interesting.

Shadow46: Oh get over it little brother. It's a good story, why shouldn't you like it? Kukuku

Midoriko: Hehe, you can sue me if you want, but I promise you won't get much. About 10 bucks and some random movies… lol

Blaze: Well, I'm going to try to work in some fluff to this chapter. Then… the drama… oh the drama…

Torn had gone back to planning out their journey and how to kill the Metal Head leader so Jak could sleep. Daxter had taken to watching over him, occasionally messing up Jak's face with his paws and laughing, only to stop whenever Jak snorted or made some other little sound of annoyance. Torn just rolled his eyes and ignored Daxter. He and Jak hadn't had any time together recently so Torn decided to let Daxter have his fun.

Torn figured that the distance from the metal head nest to the Oasis was about a week's drive in a Zoomer. The distance was so far and the path was probably riddled with dangerous obstacles, not to mention the Wasteland Metal Heads he'd heard so much about, that Torn wasn't sure he should risk Jak and Daxter's lives just to save his.

Torn sighed. 'Now I have to figure out how to do this on my own.' He thought, reaching for a bottle of water that sat on the edge of the table. He let his gaze wander over to Jak, who had woken up and was talking to Daxter with a smile on his face. It was times like this when Torn didn't mind Daxter so much, mostly because he wasn't annoying him. Torn took a long drink out of the water bottle, then walked over to Jak picking up another one on the way.

"Hey." Torn greeted, holding the water bottle out at arms length. Jak looked up into Torn's eyes. "Hey." He said quietly in return. Daxter looked from one elf to the other curiously. "Hey Dax, can you go get me a change of clothes?" Jak asked offhandedly, never taking his eyes off Torn. Daxter was still unsure, but nodded. "Yea, sure buddy." He said, scampering off into the basement.

Jak searched Torn's eyes for any amount of emotion that he had seen earlier and found none. He frowned. "Can you tell me your nightmare now?" Torn asked, pulling a chair up to the side of the bed. Jak sighed and nodded. "Basically… you pushed me up against the wall and demanded to know what was wrong with me. Dark took over and started yelling at you and he slashed you across the face. It killed you because his dark eco and yours mixed and the result was highly toxic. Ashelin called me a murderer. Everyone was so upset and scared of me… I couldn't take it anymore so I… I killed myself…" Jak said in one breath, bracing himself for the array of questions he knew was coming, but all he heard was "Jak, do you really truly love me?" Jak opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Torn again and still saw no emotion. He gulped. "Y-yes." Torn stood up with a solemn look on his face. They couldn't continue their conversation because they heard Daxter coming up the stairs.

"Here ya go Jak." Daxter said, throwing the clothes at Jak. "Thanks buddy." Jak said, smiling and patting Daxter on the head. Jak changed quickly and Torn began wondering how he would convince Jak to let him go alone. It would be especially hard if Jak loved him like he said he did. Torn sneered. Leave it to love to ruin everything.

Daxter hardly left Jak's side the entire day, so Torn didn't have very much time to talk to Jak about their little 'situation.' Torn knew what he had to do, but he wasn't sure if he could. Not with all his new weaknesses that he hated so much.

Night finally fell and Daxter had decided to sleep on the cot above Jak so he didn't 'kick him in his sleep or something,' and he put it. Torn stayed up long past the time when Daxter had fallen asleep and noticed Jak's eyes upon him. Torn looked up at Jak, who hadn't taken his eyes off Torn since Daxter had fallen asleep.

Finding himself unable to concentrate because of the eyes boring themselves into his forehead from across the room, Torn sighed and walked to Jak's cot and sat at the edge. "What's bothering you now?" Torn asked, not bothering to wait for Jak to say something. Jak sighed. "You've been working on something new and I want to know what it is." Torn looked confused. "New? How the hell would you know if I'm working on something new?" Jak shrugged a bit. "I've never seen any of that stuff before." Jak said, pointing to the new maps and instruments on Torn's table. Torn looked from the table back to Jak and frowned. "Trying to figure out how to defeat the Metal Head leader." Torn said. 'On my own.' He added mentally, deciding that Jak couldn't know what he was about to do.

"Torn… earlier when you asked me if I truly loved you… why?" Jak asked, finding he couldn't put into words what he had been thinking. Torn couldn't tell Jak he didn't and couldn't ever love him back. He knew it would break him. So he did the only thing he could do, he put his plan into motion.

Torn leaned down and began placing feather-light kisses along Jak's neck and jaw line. Jak ran his hands up and down Torn's back and Torn brought his face up to hover above Jak's for a moment before kissing him lightly on the lips.

Torn lay on the cot next to Jak and wrapped his arms around him. Jak was surprised, but he moved closer to Torn and placed one hand under his head like a pillow and one hand on Torn's chest. "You know, Torn, I would have never imagined you to be so… well… like _this._" Jak said, at a complete loss for words. Torn chuckled. "The only reason I haven't completely ravished you is because you're injured and if I DID then it would take longer for you to heal." He said, amusement plain in his voice. Jak laughed. "I suppose so."

Jak had fallen asleep not long after. Torn watched Jak sleep; the steady rising and falling of his chest, his rhythmic breathing that was so hypnotic Torn almost found himself nodding off. After Torn was positive Jak was in a deep sleep, he slipped out of Jak's arms and stood. The clock in the corner said it was nearing 4 in the morning. Torn grabbed his maps, his large gun and ammo, and his communicator. He rushed to the door, but found himself stopping before Jak's cot. "I'm sorry, Jak." He whispered huskily, leaning down and kissing him lightly on the forehead then running out.

"Ashelin?" Torn said over the communicator. "What? Torn?" Came Ashelin's sleepy voice a few moments later. "I'm going after the leader. I need you to meet me at Krew's place." Torn said quickly, turning off the communicator before she could argue. He hopped on a parked one-person Zoomer and took one last look at the Hideout and sped off to the bar.

"Torn, what is the meaning of this? You can't go off alone- you're sick! And where's Jak?!" Ashelin began her torrent of questions before Torn even reached her. He put a silencing finger over his lips and walked to the door. "We can't go in there, it's locked." Ashelin said. Torn rolled his eyes. "Number one, I'm good with doors, remember? And number two, you're the freakin' Baron's daughter, no body's going to give a damn!" Torn said while fidgeting with the door, finally getting it open. "Come on." Torn said, striding into the abandoned bar with Ashelin behind him.

"Now what's this all about?" Ashelin said, closing the door behind her. Torn was leaning against the bar. "I'm going after the metal head leader- alone." Ashelin gasped. "Torn, you… you can't be serious. What about the fight for the city- my father…" Ashelin was at a total loss for words. "You can handle your father, Ashelin. I know you can. I've seen your plans- very impressive." Torn said, smirking. Ashelin blushed, something she very rarely did, even around Torn. "But what about Jak? I thought you were doing this together?" Ashelin ventured gently. Torn sighed. "It's too risky. He shouldn't have to risk his life to save mine." "You love him, don't you Torn?" Ashelin asked quietly.

"No, Ashelin, I don't. Why would you think that?" Torn asked with annoyance as he turned around and hopped over the counter, rummaging through it's contents below. "Oh, come on Torn. You don't want his to risk his life to save yours? You want to go yourself so he won't die? Torn, that's love in a nutshell." Torn picked out the two largest bottles and hopped over the counter again. "Jak is imperative to the fight for the city and I've always done things alone. I don't love him."

--

Jak groaned and rolled over, feeling for the warmth that had been beside him when he had fallen asleep, only to find nothing. He opened his eyes quickly and waited for the sudden dizziness to pass before looking around for Torn. "Torn?" Jak called, only to see Daxter's head pop up from underneath the table. "He's gone, Jak. I woke up just as he was walking out the door. Him and Ashelin are meeting up at the Hip Hog." Daxter said. Jak stood up slowly. The pain in his head was nearly over-whelming, but he steadied himself and it steadily passed. "Let's go, Dax. We've got to find him." Jak hurried outside and into the Zoomer. "Jak, are you sure about this? I mean, you're still injured…" Daxter began, but his sentence trailed off at the determined look on Jak's face. "No, Dax. We're finding him."

--

"Ashelin, I need to borrow a Hellcat and a bunch of eco to run it. And enough food and water to last me two to three weeks." Torn said, now going through the cabinets. Ashelin was still over-whelmed. "Torn, you shouldn't do this alone. Let me or Jak help you, please!" Torn sighed for the thousandth time that morning. "Jak just fell off the roof of the Hideout, Ashelin. He's in no condition to fight. You and Jak need to figure out how to take down the Baron while I'm gone."

Ashelin shook her head. "No, Torn. You were always better at planning things. Why don't we take down the Baron and the Metal Head leader together? You, Jak and I. I don't want you to get hurt, Torn." Ashelin hadn't been so emotional since the day she saw Torn being injected with eco. "Come on, Ashe. Pull yourself together. Be the strong woman I know you are. I need to do this alone. It's my burden.(1)" Ashelin sighed in defeat. "Alright. Just promise you'll be careful." Torn rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes, Ashelin I will be. I need to go now." Ashelin walked over to Torn, hugged him and kissed his cheek. Torn kissed her forehead and then rested his forehead on hers. "You'll be fine, Ashe. I know you will." And with that Torn headed out the door. "Remember to get my stuff ready. I'll meet you back here after I've killed the Metal Head leader." He said, smiling at her and hopping onto the Zoomer. Ashelin nodded and waved as he took off in the direction of the nest.

--

'How could he do this to me again!?' Jak thought angrily to himself as he neared the bar. _ "Maybe I SHOULD kill him. Then he wouldn't be able to hurt you anymore." _Dark Jak said, snickering. 'No. He doesn't deserve death.' Jak thought, finally pulling up in front of the bar and spotting Ashelin talking to someone on her communicator.

"Ashelin!" Jak called, jumping out of the Zoomer. "Jak! I heard you fell… what are you doing here?" Ashelin asked, running over to him. "I came after Torn. Where is he?" Jak asked, wasting no time. "Torn went after the Metal Head leader." Ashelin said quietly, staring at the ground. "He WHAT?! Alone?!" Jak couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What an arrogant prick! I can't believe I actually thought-" Jak yelled, turning away from Ashelin. "He said you shouldn't risk your life to save his." Ashelin said, walking to Jak and putting her hand on his shoulder. "He really does love you." She whispered into his ear. Jak rounded on her, enraged. "He does? Where's the proof, Ashelin? He left because he thinks he's too good for me! Not because he-" Ashelin cut him off by touching her fingers to his mouth and glancing pointedly over at Daxter, who was listening to their conversation intently. "Then go after him, Jak. Mar only knows he'll need you."

(1) I just had to throw in a Lord of the Rings thing here. I'm obsessed with those movies. XP

Blaze: Well, a bit shorter then I'd hoped for, but good enough for now. Did ya'll like the little fluff I threw in there? Well, time for me to bounce… later everyone!


	10. Chapter 10, I Don't Know When

Blaze: Awwww, you guys! You melted my itty bitty heart! Lol. Seriously, you're reviews are so nice I've decided to update sooner then I normally would have. See? Aren't I gracious? Lol

Kiriona: I don't think I've seen you around before (and if you've reviewed before please forgive my absent-mindedness but it IS a Monday) so welcome! I'm so glad you like it! And I ended it there to keep people like you and all my other much-loved reviewers reading! Lol.

Kel-chan: Yes, yes it does. Unfortunately in the next few chapters ya'll are gonna wanna hunt me down with pitchforks (Oh no! I've said too much! Nah, not really XP) but I'm glad you're happy, lol.

Darkmistress950: Nope, many more chapters and many more plot-twists. (And I love you too, by the way! XD) And there will be TONS more Dark Jak, I'm hoping on a chapter just for him… well, mostly. I love DJ, he rocks my socks off!

Goldbryn Callow Lyte: XD! I love you! Your reviews crack me up! In poetry? Oooo, I smell a parody coming on! XD

Sabulana: Yes, please do breathe, it is very important in the existence (that word took forever to spell XD) of humans. So very glad you're enjoying this! (Glomps back) Lol

Gothic Jak: Oh yes, mucho suckiness of the feverish sort. (That makes TONS of sense… oO) Sex scene… maybe hints at one, but my little brother reads this and he's only 11 so… that would be bad. Very, very bad. Lol

Shadows-of-flame: Woot, new reviewer! Welcome, welcome! Tell Kuro I'm glad she told you to read it, I'm such a review whore. I'm glad I've made your first slash fic enjoyable! (Your FIRST slash fic? How do you LIVE?! Lol)

Beff: Yea, but if I DIDN'T end it in a cliff hanger, would you still be yearning for the next chapter? Lol.

Nirvana Renegade Seiga: Lol, yes, Jak and Torn are doing a mad tango, aren't they? Lol, well I can't promise that NOBODY will die, but if you decide to sue me you'll get a few pennies and some smelly socks.

Blaze: Well, here's chapter 10 (Woo-hoo!!)

Torn ran as fast as he could, his feet pounding against the ground loudly as he did. The path to the leader was blocked, and the only ways to un-block it were to use Mar's gun or to push an extremely large boulder into whatever it was that was blocking his path to clear it. He had chosen the latter option, having not the ability to turn the gun on.

Torn glanced over his shoulder for the 500th time and stopped running to breathe. Ahead of him was something of a winding path with glowing Metal Head eggs. He cautiously followed the path to a sort of hollow in the mountain resembling a cave. He walked towards it, vaguely making out the shape that had to be the Leader.

'Finally… after all those hours of fighting, I'm finally here.' Torn thought, beginning to load the bigger gun on his back. As he walked slowly toward to opening, he realized that the shape wasn't very big at all… in fact it was Kor!

"Kor?" Torn asked cautiously stepping into the cavernous room. Kor turned around and stared at Torn with eyes like slits. "So Torn… you've made it… it's taken you quite a long time." He said, his voice deeper then usual. "Well… I didn't know you were coming." Torn said, suddenly suspicious at the old man's voice. Kor chuckled. "I've been here all along… and you fools were too blind to see it… I had you do my bidding and you all fell for it… and now I shall feast on this city you all thought I would have died to save! How deliciously ironic!"

Torn took a step back in horror and disgust as Kor changed into the Metal Head leader. "You… you killed Vin! You dropped the cities defenses! How- how could you?!" Torn was shocked beyond belief and he found it was quite hard to form sentences. Kor chuckled. "I'm the Metal Head leader, it wasn't that hard!" Torn pulled his two small guns out of their holsters on his waste as smaller Metal Heads swarmed around

him. "No!" Kor roared just before they attacked. "Leave him to me…" Kor said, laughter in his voice as he advanced on Torn.

--

Jak raced through the Metal Head nest. He took his anger at Torn out on the Metal Heads swarming around the place. 'How can he make me believe he loved me and then leave me!' Jak thought as he killed another Metal Head. _"I can take care of him for you, Jak. It'll be just like killing a Metal Head… or even better we can wait until he has one of his weak spells and choke the traitorous life out of him." _Jak stopped shooting momentarily. 'I can't kill him. I love him too much.' _"No you don't, you just think you do." _'No! I know I do!' _"Huh. Oh really? I wonder what your basis for comparison is. Certainly not Keira, you know as well as I do that that was just an innocent crush." _'…Stop putting thoughts into my head.' _"So you're THINKING about killing your beloved Torn? Just think, you could suffocate him with a kiss… just make sure he's weak enough. What a way to die, an ironic way, I mean. You would be the one playing his affections as he dies slowly, not the other way around." _

Jak shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts and images and moved on with shooting the metal heads. _"I'm getting really sick of you trying to suppress me, Jak. We can make it to Torn faster if you let me out." _Jak blinked. It was true, but he wasn't sure if he could take back over once they reached Torn. 'Alright…' Jak thought begrudgingly. A deep cackle came out of his throat and his body began to burn as Jak transformed. Dark Jak wasted no time and began slaughtering anything in his path.

--

Torn was holding his own in the fight with Kor, preferring not to use his big gun until it was absolutely necessary. He wasn't dead yet, or even harmed, but he had a strong feeling that Kor was toying with him. He pointed his two guns at Kor and pulled the trigger, but heard nothing but clicking noises. 'Damn it!' he mentally scowled and shoved the guns into their holsters. "Out of ammo, dear Torn?" Kor mocked. Torn felt around his hips for the extra belt of ammo for his two smaller guns but couldn't find it. He looked frantically around and found it laying some 25 feet away surrounded by metal heads. 'I guess I have no choice…' He thought, flipping his bigger gun from out behind him.

--

Dark Jak finally reached a path laden with Metal Heads eggs. He chuckled- he knew he was closing the gap between himself and Torn and that Jak wouldn't be able to regain control of his body without a fight because Dark had been out so much longer then normal. Dark wasn't exactly sure what he would do to Torn when he reached him, he just loved messing with Jak.

"_Dark, let me back!" _Jak was becoming frantic now. He knew Dark wouldn't change back until after they had had a run-in with Torn. And with Torn fighting the Metal Head leader, who knew what damage Dark could cause? Dark smirked. "Not yet." He said with a laugh, running into the cavern where Torn and the Metal Head leader were fighting.

--

Torn had been trying to only use his ammo when it was absolutely necessary, which was very hard because the scorpion-like Metal Heads had begun toying with him and he'd had to shoot a few. He was now on the other side of the cavernous room from where he'd arrived. If only he had a distraction! He began running toward the ledge that he had arrived from and Kor turned, following him with his eyes. Torn fired the gun at Kor, but Kor growled and deflected it, sending the bullet upward. Torn stopped momentarily to watch it as it ricocheted off the ceiling and back down and destroying the ledge.

--

Dark Jak walked until he came to a ledge. From the ledge, he would jump down into the cavernous room where the Metal Head leader was. Before he reached the end of the ledge, eh saw a white flash of something bouncing- then something headed straight for him. He tried to duck out of the way, but it was no use, the ledge was destroyed and he fell with it. He was covered in debris and couldn't move easily, but he would live.

--

Kor jerked his head as the ledge exploded. "Jaaaak." He said, almost hungrily with a smirk on his face. Without thinking, Torn shot his gun 3 times. 2 of the bullets missed, but one hit Kor dead in the face as he turned to finish Torn off. Kor let loose an ear-shattering screech and Torn smiled triumphantly, shooting his gun again. As Kor began to fall, a slight noise caught Torn's attention. Jak was climbing out of a pile of rocks from the destroyed ledge, blood running from a small gash above his right eye. That's when Torn realized his grave mistake- Kor was going to fall directly onto Jak.

"JAK! MOVE!" Torn yelled, beginning to run to Jak. Kor was taking an exceptionally long time to fall because of the thing that held him up. Torn though he might be able to make Kor fall a different way if he shot him again, so he quickly took aim and fired.

But it was no use. Instead of causing Kor to fall a different way, he had cut the cords holding him up, so Kor now fell faster. Jak was still halfway trapped in the rocks and seemed quite disoriented. "JAK! NO!" Torn dropped his gun and rushed to Jak, but Kor got there first, crushing Jak underneath his body.

Torn dropped to his knees next to Jak's crushed body. He began pushing the dead Kor off him, but he couldn't find any strength. 'If he's trapped any longer, he'll surely die.' Torn thought, pushing harder. 'I won't let him die… I did this to save him, he CAN'T die!' Torn, finding a last burst of energy, managed to roll Kor's body off Jak. Torn looked down and nearly gasped.

At least half of Jak's ribs were broken, there were 3 more gashes on his face, all bleeding worse then the first, and he didn't appear to be breathing. Torn grabbed blindly for Jak's arm, his eyes never leaving Jak's face. He felt for a pulse, but got nothing. "No…" Torn whispered, putting his ear to Jak's mouth to listen for breathing. "No Jak… you can't… I don't understand."

Torn was, for once, at a loss for words. He stared down at the body of his companion and an emotion he was sure he'd never feel again hit him like a tidal wave. Torn was never one for being emotional, but he couldn't stop the river of words that flowed from his house at that moment. "Please open your eyes Jak. Move… breathe… anything… just don't die on me now. I need you, Jak. I couldn't admit it before, I swore Ashelin would be the last. I don't know when it happened. You need to know that I need you. You need to know that… that I… that I love you. I love you, Jak. Please wake up."

Torn couldn't stop those words, but he knew he didn't want to. They needed to be spoken. Torn clung on to the slim hope that Jak was alive and clinging on and that his words would somehow reach him. "Please, Jak, don't leave me. Don't leave me…" Torn knew deep down that Jak would never wake up. And that knowledge was what caused him to cling to Jak's body and cry. Torn was never one for crying, but he couldn't help himself. He was overwhelmed. He threw his head back, tears rushing from his blue eyes like a waterfall. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed in anguish. He turned his gaze back to Jak's face. "I'm sorry Jak. I couldn't save you."

A part of him still hoped that Jak was alive. And even as he sat there for minutes on end, waiting for some sign of life, he clung to that hope. He heard the communicator go off after about 30 minutes. "Torn? Are you there?" It was Ashelin's voice; she sounded worried. "Yes Ashe. I'm here." Torn said. His voice was back to normal and his eyes were long-since dry. Torn was too upset to cry any more.

"You've done it then? You've defeated the Metal Head leader?" Ashelin was excited now. "I'm so proud of you!" She said; Torn could hear the smile in her voice. "I'm coming to get you and Jak right now!" She said happily, turning off the communicator before Torn could respond.

--

Ashelin arrived at the cave in 15 minutes; the Metal Heads were pretty much cleared out. "Torn! Jak! Where are you guys?" She jumped off the long-since destroyed ledge and into the room and saw Torn cradling Jak's body in his lap with a lost look on his face. Ashelin rushed to him. "Torn! What happened?!" Torn didn't take his eyes off Jak's face. "Kor crushed him." He said; the words came out as a whisper. "Wait… Kor?" Ashelin was confused now. Torn nodded. "Kor was the Metal Head leader all along. He fell on Jak. He's… they're both… they're dead, Ashe. I've killed them both."

Ashelin knew then that Torn loved Jak. She wasn't sure what to do; she had to stay strong for Torn. "Come on, Torn. Let's take his body back to the city. We can give him a proper burial there." Torn looked up at Ashelin and nodded after a few moments. "I know you loved him Torn." Ashelin said as they walked, Torn carrying Jak bridal-style. He sneered. "What makes you think that?" Ashelin sighed. "Why else would you be upset enough to cry?" Torn looked up at Ashelin with a surprised expression. "How…?" Torn was, again, at a loss for words. "You have tear trails on your face. And your eyes are a bit red." With that they arrived at Ashelin's huge Zoomer. Torn gently set Jak in the back and sat next to Ashelin. He didn't speak the entire drive back to the city, except to say, "You were right, Ashe."

Blaze: Aaaaaaaand SCENE. I know you all probably want to kill me for this chapter (Runs away from the pitchfork mobs) but this isn't the last chapter! There will be more! Next chapter will be how Daxter copes with the news and possibly the funeral, not quite sure yet. Daxter and Torn get in a huge argument and Praxis falls. Keep your eyes peeled for chapter 11! (Dodges flying pointy objects)


	11. Chapter 11, He Would Have Died For You

Blaze: You guys kill me, you really do.

Nirvana Renegade Seiga: Yes, Torn finally fessed up. Did I do a good job at that, or was he too OOC? (worries)

Beff: Not to YOU specifically, but to the readers, yes, I am purposely doing this. And I AM good at cliff-hangers, aren't I? XP

Kel-chan: You guessed right! But don't start chucking appliances at me yet, lol.

Ottsel Surfer: So many non-yaoi fans like this story. I'm so happy! And just remember, if you kill me, there will be no more updates and you won't get to view the wonderful ending! Keep that in mind, ya'll.

Nemedaire: Erm… yes, that was a spoiler last chapter. That wasn't as big of a spoiler as the real ending and that's not (obviously) how Metal Kor dies, so never fear! And as to how many times they will die… even I am not sure. The first time they "died" I wasn't actually planning on writing that, I just needed it as a filler for… well, you'll see. :P

Always Lost: Yea, yea, I know, how could I? It so upsetting…. I love Jak… I KNEW there'd be at least ONE person to come after me with a pitchfork…

Blaze: And now for the lovely chapter 11...

Ashelin decided to leave Jak's body at the hospital/funeral home. Torn couldn't get out of the Zoomer; he was exhausted both physically and emotionally. When Ashelin returned she sat in silence for a few moments before turning to Torn. "There was nothing you could have done, Torn. Don't blame yourself." Torn shook his head. "If I would have told him what I was going to do before I left, maybe he would have been safe. And if he still came after me if I hadn't fired that last shot, if I hadn't quickened Kor's descent, I KNOW Jak would still be alive."

Ashelin sighed. There was no arguing with him and no amount of her trying to convince him would make him believe it wasn't his fault. "We'll have to break the news to Daxter. Jak wouldn't let him come, so I drove him back to the hideout. When we get there I want you to relax; I'll tell Daxter." Torn simply nodded as Ashelin parked the Zoomer and hopped out. Torn did the same.

They walked slowly into the Underground room. Daxter was pacing Torn's 'War Table' and he nearly walked off it when he saw the two weary elves walk in. Torn ignored the hyperactive little ottsel as he bounced around, asking about Jak. He simply walked straight to the basement to sleep in one of the rooms down there.

-

"What's up with Tattoo-boy?" Daxter asked, his eyes following Torn as he walked down the stairs under the trap door. He quickly dropped the subject and turned to Ashelin. "So, Sugar Plum, where's my boy Jak?" Daxter asked, jumping slightly on the table. Ashelin sighed. "Sit down, Daxter." She said, sitting down herself.

-

Torn climbed slowly down the stairs and into the first room he came to. He heard Daxter's voice from upstairs. "What's up with Tattoo-boy?" Torn decided to ignore the comment and he wandered over to the small bed and collapsed upon it. "So, Sugar Plum, where's my boy Jak?" Torn threw his arm over his eyes and braced himself for Ashelin to drop the news. His stomach was twisted into tight knots. He heard Ashelin sigh. His face contorted in pain as the image of Jak's face burned it's way into the back of his eyelids. "Sit down." Ashelin said then, sadness weighing heavily on her voice. Torn braced himself. He wasn't sure he could stand to hear the words 'Jak's dead' again.

-

"Daxter… Jak came after Torn and… as it turned out, Kor was the metal head leader." Ashelin said, slowly. Daxter's eyes widened. He still hadn't caught on. "Wow… the old dude, huh? Go on. When's Jak getting back?" Daxter asked, expectantly. Ashelin sighed again. "Jak isn't coming back, Daxter. Jak's… he's… you see, when Torn shot Kor, he fell… and he.. Kor, he… he crushed Jak." Daxter gasped. "So, he's in the hospital, you mean? He'll be alright?" Daxter still hadn't caught on. Ashelin shook her head. "No, Daxter. Jak will never be alright. Jak is dead, Daxter."

-

"Jak is dead, Daxter." Those words seemed to echo throughout the room. Torn sucked in a shaky breath and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the outburst that never came.

-

"Wh-what?" Daxter was speechless. He couldn't imagine three words that were worse. Jak was everything to him; his brother, his friend, his support. What did he have if he didn't have Jak? "That… that's not possible… Jak can't die… what… what did Torn do to stop it?" Daxter asked, his pain turning to anger. He had to have someone to blame, someone to scream at. He would explode if he couldn't yell at anyone. "He couldn't do anything, Daxter. It all happened so fa-" "Did he even TRY to save Jak!" "Of course-" "Jak would have died for Torn, why couldn't Torn have died for Jak!" Daxter yelled, cutting off Ashelin. "Maybe Jak died to save Torn, like you said he would have. Daxter, it's not his fault, it's no one's fault!" Ashelin's face was contorted with worry. "I knew I should have gone with him…" Daxter said, quickly changing from anger to sadness. "What am I going to do, Ashe? What am I going to do…" He couldn't speak anymore because of the sobs that racked his tiny body.

-

Torn was suffering a similar fate as Daxter, except it was not sobs that racked his body; he was on his knees clutching his stomach and dry heaving. He gagged and a spluttering cough escaped his throat. He couldn't stop heaving; he lay on his back and took deep breaths and the heaving became more shallow. 'What's wrong with me?' _"When one experiences great loss, they are prone to becoming physically sick." _Torn's eyes snapped open at the sound of his dark sides' voice. 'What are you doing back?' Torn asked idly, settling back on his back as the heaving returned. _"I've never left, Torn." _

-

It was hours before Daxter finally cried himself to sleep. Ashelin didn't dare venture into the basement where she knew Torn would be mourning. It was nearing 2 in the morning as Ashelin finally descended the stairs. The first door on her right was open a bit and she pushed it open the rest of the way and walked in. Torn was sleeping restlessly on the floor; there were blood stains on his hands. She rushed to his side and took one of his hands; he had dug his fingernails into his skin and caused himself to bleed. Ashelin stood up and looked down at Torn; he wouldn't want to be moved so Ashelin left him there and walked back upstairs.

Keira was sitting on one of the cots when Ashelin returned; to her knowledge Keira had been at the hospital since she found out the news. "Keira… I thought you were-" "You were wrong, Ashelin." Keira cut her off, standing. "W-wrong? About what?" Ashelin was mystified; Keira was grinning. "Jak… he isn't dead!"

(Now I could be mean and end it here… but I'm feeling generous. ;)

"He's alive!" Ashelin couldn't be more overjoyed. "yes! The doctors were examining him; his heart was faintly beating and he was breathing shallowly, but they've gotten him back to almost normal!" Keira could hardly contain herself; she walked to scream in joy and dance. "We should tell Daxter, he's been crying all day." Ashelin turned and went to the bed Jak slept on most often.

"Daxter… Daxter, wake up!" Daxter wearily opened one eye and gazed into Ashelin's grinning face. "How can you be smiling at a time like this?" He snapped, turning back over. "It's ok, Daxter. Everything's going to be ok!" Daxter shot up and glared at Ashelin. "How? Jak's dead; my life is gone." Ashelin was close to frowning, she'd never heard Daxter like this. "But it will be ok; Jak's alive Daxter. The doctors brought him back. He should be awake by tomorrow." Keira said softly, coming behind Ashelin.

Daxter grinned a grin that lit up his whole face from his chin to the tips of his ears. "Really?" Keira smiled and nodded and Daxter launched himself at her, nearly knocking her over. Ashelin smiled again. "I'm going to tell Torn; he blamed himself." Ashelin said, jogging down the stairs.

"Torn! Torn! Wake up!" She said, happily rushing into Torn's room. He blinked back the light streaming into the room. "What Ashelin?" He asked, dragging himself to his feet. "Jak's not dead, Torn. He's alive. The doctors brought him back." Torn seemed caught between a smile and tears of joy. "He'll be ok?" HE asked. Ashelin nodded and Torn laughed; she hadn't heard him laugh in years, it seemed. "Come on Torn, let's go see him."

-

Everyone arrived at the hospital not long after. The doctor met them at the door. "Ah, Miss Keira, good to see you again." The doctor smiled. "Is Jak awake yet?" She asked eagerly. He shook his head. "Not quite yet, but you can all go see him; just keep it down." Everyone nodded and walked anxiously to his room.

Jak was connected to a machine to help him breath, however he seemed to be doing quite well on his own. Daxter jumped to the edge of the bed. "He's got several broken ribs, his left arm and both legs are broken too. He's also got a bad concussion. But the doctors say he'll recover soon enough. They're bringing in a skilled healer so he'll heal much faster; it cost a fortune though." Keira said. Her and Ashelin sat in chairs on either side of Jak's bed while Torn stood in the corner, content with just watching Jak's chest rise and fall. He was so content with watching Jak he failed to hear his dark side laughing menacingly in his head. _"You'll be mine soon enough."_

Blaze: Another cliffy! I am the Queen of cliff-hangers! What's Dark Torn planning? Who was the 'you' he was referring to? Find out next time! Ta ya'll! ;)


	12. Chapter 12, That's Exactly What I Mean

Blaze: Aww, I love you guys! Lol. So glad that only about 3 of you threatened to kill me! XD

Shadows-of-flame: No pitchforks! Jak'll only die a couple more times, I promise. Lol, just kidding. He's only died twice, jeez! Lol.

Kel-chan: Muchos gracias for the compliment! And the cookie! nibbles Hmmm, what IS Dark Torn up to?

Always Lost: Yay! No more pitchfork mob!

Kiriona: Nope, no pitchfork buying… although you may begin to hate me after the next few chapters, but no death! I promise!

Gohan11: There will be more Torn/Ashelin in later chapters for flashbacks, so watch for those! Can't promise much on the Jak/Keira front, but I know many of you like them so maybe I'll dedicate a chapter or two to them. ;)

Nirvana Renegade Seiga: Yes, Evil Torn this chapter. And I'm glad Torn wasn't too OOC.

Chibi Gothic Daxter: Hey there! So glad you sister's been letting you read this, I'm obsessed with getting reviews. So glad you like it so far!

Kuro Kin'youbi: Wow, I actually changed your mind on reading yaoi? WOOT! Another one converted into the lovely fandom of slashy goodness! WOOOOOHOOO!

Gothic Jak: You were sorta right… half right… lol, you'll find out soon enough!

Ben: TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH YOU SLACKER! I don't even remember what chapter 5 was about! XD Glad you like it, you better not fall behind like this again or I might have to pounce on you. (Don't worry people, Ben's like my older brother… no need to worry about me being a creepy stalker lady! ;)

Blaze: I think this chapter got the most reviews… 97 REVIEWS SO FAR! WOOT! I might just give ya'll a present for 100 reviews! (Oh! I know what it'll be too! Hehehe) Here's chapter 12 now.

Torn had hardly left Jak's side that night and well into the next day. He decided to be discreet about staying and occasionally followed Ashelin in and out of the room. Jak woke up in the mid-afternoon and the first person he saw was Torn. He narrowed his eyes at him and turned his head to face Keira. "You're here." He said with a smile. Daxter had fallen asleep on the small bedside table and had awoken at the sound of Jak's voice. "JAAAAAAAAK!" He yelled, jumping up and down on the table.

Jak smiled at Daxter and his smile quickly turned to a laugh. "Calm down, Daxter!" He said, still laughing and carefully avoiding Torn's gaze. "We thought we'd lost you." Ashelin said with a small smile, squeezing Jak's hand softly. Jak chuckled. "I don't go down that easy." Ashelin and Keira looked at each other and smiled and Daxter laughed along with Jak at some joke he had told. Torn was standing in the shadows in the corner of the room. Ashelin turned to Keira and Daxter. "I'm sure Jak's hungry; let's get him something to eat."

In reality, Ashelin wanted to give Torn and Jak some time alone. She'd wanted Torn to tell Jak what he'd told her; that she was right in her guess and he loved Jak. She was relieved when Keira and Daxter came without too much complaining. She glanced over at Torn, took a deep breath, and walked out.

-

"I bet you're disappointed." Jak said angrily, once the rest had gone. He was still avoiding Torn's eyes. "What are you talking about?" Torn asked, slightly agitated, but more worried then anything. "I came after you. You just HAD to prove that you could do everything alone. That you didn't need me." Torn had almost said "But I DO need you." but at that moment he found he couldn't speak. He clutched at his throat. Jak noticed his odd behavior. "Don't even start with that, Torn." Torn's eyes widened as he choked on something he couldn't identify. He fell forward onto his knees and began hacking and coughing.

Jak, who now believed something was wrong with Torn looked over the edge of his bed where Torn was coughing violently. Blood covered the ground in splatters around Torn's knees. Jak's eyes grew large and he reached for the intercom to call a nurse. "No… don't… touch it…" Torn croaked from the floor. He stood up slowly. "I'll be fine." He said, wiping off some blood that had dribbled down his chin. "Torn…" Torn frowned and walked to the door, locking it. "I said I'd be fine." Torn turned and leaned casually against the door.

Jak studied Torn's eyes and could have swore he saw a flash of black within his blue orbs. Jak's eyes narrowed. "I know who you are." Torn laughed. "Of course you do. You should by now." Jak shook his head slowly and painfully. "You're not Torn. You're Dark Torn. You can show yourself now."

Dark Torn sneered and transformed Torn's body to his own. He flicked a stray white hair off his shoulder with his clawed finger. "Why have you shown yourself?" Jak asked, suspicious of the figures sudden arrival. "I know you love Torn, Jak." He said, smirking and getting right to the point. Jak blinked. "How do you know?" Jak would try to play it off as long as he could. "It's obvious, Jak. I'm no moron." Jak rolled his eyes. "What makes it so obvious?" Dark Torn laughed; Jak hated his laugh. It was scratchy and raw. It sounded like Torn's laugh, only with an added roughness that pushed it over the edge. It was like nails on a chalkboard.

"The way you practically ravaged Torn in the bathroom… that night before Torn left.. the way you LOOK at him give it away!" Jak frowned. He couldn't argue anything Dark Torn said because he was right. "What does it matter?" Jak snapped almost suddenly. Dark Torn struggled. "Nothing… only that Torn wants you dead but he can't do it himself… he's too noble."

Jak found it hard to breathe after that comment. 'Wants me… dead?' _"He's weak… he can't kill you…" _'I don't know if you've noticed, but I can barely lift my arms.' _"But you have me." _Jak blinked rapidly and frowned. "Why would he want me dead?" Jak asked, lifting his head slightly. Dark Torn shrugged. "You're stealing his thunder. The members of the Underground used to look up to him, now they look up to you. He hates it. He knew you would follow him if he didn't tell you what was going on; didn't you notice how he shot the only thing stopping Metal Kor from falling on you so it fell faster? He wanted you dead; this was no accident." Jak looked around the room. 'It can't be… it all fits, but there has to be more to it…' "Why haven't you kill me yet?" Jak asked, hoping he could find his answer in that. Dark Torn just laughed. "I like toying with things before I kill them. It's more fun that way." He grinned toothily and leaned over Jak. He gripped his shoulders tightly and kissed him eagerly. "That's payback for what your dark side did to Torn. He'd always wanted me to do that. It appears that your ribs are already broken, so I can't give him that courtesy, unfortunately."

Jak searched around the room with his eyes and spotted the intercom. He slowly reached for it, but Dark Torn was very smart- and fast. He crushed the intercom before Jak's finger even got close. That's when Keira knocked on the door. "Jak… what's going on? Why is the door locked?" Ashelin seemed to know something from the tone in her voice as she said, "I'm sure it's nothing… let's give them a bit of time…" Jak went to call out, but he felt Dark Torn's grip around his throat. It was quite weak and had he been at full health he was sure he could have easily killed Dark Torn… but if he killed Dark Torn, he'd kill Torn along with him. "You even make a sound and I'll rip out your voice box… I may be weak, but I have claws and you don't need strength for that." Jak nodded.

-

_What am I doing? Why am I saying these things? Why can't I STOP. _'You're in my head now, Torn. Well, actually it's your head.' _No… not… not you… please tell me I'm hallucinating… you haven't the power to stay free this long! _'Well, I am. Don't know what to tell you about that one.' Torn could feel his dark side smirk. He winced. He would kill Jak. Torn knew his dark side hated Jak and Dark Jak. Dark Jak because he scared more people then his own Dark side and Jak because he was stealing all the thunder. It was Dark Torn who was the power-hungry one. Torn was content working for someone else until he showed up. He would never be anyone's 'slave' after that.

-

Dark Torn slowly released Jak's throat and stepped back. Jak coughed a bit and looked curiously at Dark Torn. "Why are you doing this- why not just kill me? I know you want to." Jak was quite glad Dark Torn hadn't killed him, but he couldn't help but to be curious. Dark Torn smirked. "Torn hates seeing me do this. I like toying with him just as much as I like toying with you."

An evil idea crossed Dark Torn's mind at that moment. He smiled evilly and licked his lips. "Time for a little payback." He said, walking swiftly back to Jak's bed and looking him up and down with an evil glint in his eyes. Jak gulped nervously and looked around trying to avoid Dark Torn's eyes. He couldn't, however, avoid what came next.

Dark Torn grabbed Jak's wrists holding them down"What did I tell you about being bad, dear Jak" Licking the side of the trembling Jak's face. Jak sat there, shaking in his bed. "Whhhat are you talking about Torn" Jak thought it better to play dumb, not anger the Dark Torn. Dark Torn took a hold of Jak, taking him of the bed"Oh, yeah, you don't know what the hell I talking about? Maybe this will remind you" He opened the back of Jak's hospital gown, rubbing his lower back. Jak shivered at the touch, but kind of liked it. How could this dark person be the same one he made out with not so long ago? Jak wasn't sure, but he was scared.

"So, my bad boy Jak" Dark Torn whispered into Jak's ear"What do you know" The next few moments were full of pain for Jak, pleasure for Dark Torn. "Why are you doing this?" Jak managed to say. Dark Torn laughed maliciously. "Because I can." They were interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Dark Torn scowled darkly and shrank away into a dark corner before Keira knocked again. "Jak? Are you ok? Why is the door locked?" Jak winced and he rolled to his side and reached for the blanket hanging over the railing. "Dunno Keira, maybe it locked automatically when the nurse closed the door. She came in after you guys left." Jak looked over to the corner in which Dark Torn sat and he saw his black eyes glittering with malice.

"Well, I'm going to get a nurse, ok? Wait, isn't Torn in there?" Keira was beginning to sound suspicious. "He… he fell asleep." Jak said, his eyes never leaving the spot where he knew Dark Torn to be. "Alright then, I'll be back soon." With that Keira shuffled off and Dark Torn emerged from the shadows. "You know, I could kill you right now." He said, walking to Jak's bed and smirking. "But it's too much fun to watch you squirm."

Jak looked up as he heard the key slip into the lock. Dark Torn smirked, walked to the door, and melted the lock with dark eco. Jak's eyes widened and Dark Torn spoke in Torn's less-harsh voice. "Guys, something's wrong with the lock- I can't get it open. You're going to have to figure something out." Jak gulped and looked around the room nervously. "You mean you guys are trapped in there?" Keira asked, sounding frantic. "Yes, Keira. That's exactly what I mean."

Blaze: Hehe, well, there you have it folks, chapter 12! I hope that whole scene with Jak and Dark Torn wasn't too bad (I know it wasn't graphic or anything but… you guys know what I mean I hope) Chapter 13 will hopefully be up sooner then this one- sorry for the long wait guys! And once I hit 100 reviews (Only 2 more!) I will have a surprise up for you all! So stay tuned!


	13. Chapter 13, Our Only Choice

Blaze: WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO! 110 REVIEWS! I'm so happy- and with only 12 chapters! My 18 chapter story has somewhere in the 60's lol. Thank you guys sooo much. I have a present for ya'll, check my bio for the link.

Shadows-of-flame: Lol, glad it made somebody happy.

Kuro kin'youbi: Thanks about the name… stupid thing wouldn't let it be Blaze anymore. By the way, you're the 100th reviewer! (Check my bio at the very bottom)

Kitty Kat-chan: Hehe, lol, I bite back! I planned on writing this as a huge cliff hanger but only because I knew I was going to update soon.

Kiann: Glad you decided to review (as I've said many times before, I'm a huge review whore) Thanks!

Kiriona: You think Jak's getting his ass kicked now wait for this chapter. Don't worry, things will turn out.

Kel-chan: The wait wasn't that long, it just seemed that way because I normally update quickly. (I think it was like 2 weeks, lol) Chapter 12 is my second favorite chapter- this is my first. I didn't expect things to go this far, but I was struck by genius and I just HAD to answer it's call. Lol.

GothicJak and Chibi Gothic Daxter: Haha, I e-mailed ya'll.

Always Lost: I stole the title? O.o Lol. Your pitchfork does not scare me, for I have my… pitchSPORK. MUAHAHA. Lol

Beff: Haha, that was awesome! "Evil doesn't begin to cover this." HAHA! XD Sorry, lol. (bows) Thanks, there will be much more to come, I assure you.

Blaze: I just noticed- look at all the reviewers with K-names! Lol. Well, K IS the sexiest letter of the alphabet! Anyway, here's chapter 13... Lucky number 13... Not so lucky for Jak and Torn. (winks)

Dark Torn turned and rounded on Jak. "Well, well, well, looks like it's just you and me." "Keir-" Jak started, but was cut off by Dark Torn's hand around his throat again. "Remember what I told you." He snarled, releasing Jak's throat and throwing him down on the bed as hard as he could. Jak coughed and glared at Dark Torn, who glared in return.

It wasn't long after that when Dark Torn grew bored. He began sharpening his claws on the wall. This worried Jak to no end; why should he need to sharpen his already lethally sharp claws? "I suppose we should get this over sooner rather then later." Dark Torn said, making his way to Jak's side. He leaned over the railing and looked at Jak with something of a curiosity in his eyes. Jak frowned and returned Dark Torn's stare until Dark Torn leaned down the rest of the way and kissed Jak.

That kiss felt, to Jak, much too tender to come from something so evil. It felt just like Torn's kiss. Jak was fooled for that moment and he kissed back. Jak had nearly forgotten the events that had transpired not 10 minutes before until he felt it; he horrible pain in his arm. Five sharp claws dug into his arm, deeper and deeper. But it was irony; as the pain in his arm heightened, so did the tenderness of Dark Torn's kiss.

Dark Torn pulled away from Jak and smirked. He removed his claws from Jak's arm and examined his bloody palm. Jak clamped his uninjured hand over the wounded one and looked horrified at Dark Torn as he slowly licked the blood off his fingers. Dark Torn leaned over Jak again, but this time Jak tried to resist. But he knew he couldn't; he was too weak against Dark Torn. Dark Torn kissed him again, and as he did Jak could taste his own blood on Dark Torn's tongue.

Jak felt Dark Torn's hand go down the front of his hospital gown an rest lightly on his chest. Dark Torn took both of Jak's wrists with his other hand and held them down above Jak's head. Dark Torn managed to swing himself onto the bed so he was on top of Jak; one leg on either side of his body. He began running his hand down Jak's torso, his long nails barely touching his skin. Jak whimpered slightly as Dark Torn's hand retraced it's steps and moved back up his body.

Dark Torn pulled away momentarily as his hand rested just above Jak's heart. He moved his hand so his nails were point down. He began pushing down and tiny droplets of blood ran down Jak's chest. Jak had never been so scared in his entire life. He hated being put into a situation where he needed to beg. "Please, Torn, don't do this." Dark Torn cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh but, dear Jak, I'm not Torn." And with that he pushed down as hard as he could-

And felt nothing. Jak rolled to his side and Dark Torn missed. There was a long gash down Jak's side that was bleeding through the hospital robe he wore. Dark Torn was shocked; not a minute ago Jak could scarcely move, but to move as quickly and accurately as he just did seemed impossible. Unless… Dark Torn's eyes widened as Jak began twitching violently. His bones began cracking as he transformed into Dark Jak.

Dark Jak pushed himself up and held his face not an inch from Dark Torn's. He smirked. "Not expecting to see me, were you?" He asked, humor in his voice. Dark Torn sneered and put his hands on either of Dark Jak's shoulders and pushed him down again. Dark Jak cocked an eyebrow and put his hands on Dark Torn's shoulders. "You're stronger then I expected you to be; I'd heard you were quite weak." He said, flipping so he was on top of Dark Torn. He grimaced under Dark Jak's weight. Dark Jak smirked as he looked over Dark Torn's face. "You appear to have blood on your face; messy boy." Dark Jak said, leaning down and licking the blood from Dark Torn's cheek. Dark Torn turned his face. "I won't be made a fool of by YOU."

Dark Torn got all the energy he could and flipped off the bed, landing on the floor on top of Dark Jak.

Dark Jak growled with pain and his head hit the ground. Dark Torn's knee dug into the wound on his side and he sat on his lower abdomen. Dark Jak laughed manically. "You think this proves you're stronger then me?" Dark Torn ignored him and held his wrists down. Dark Jak laughed again and flipped his legs up, knocking Dark Torn off balance. Dark Jak took advantage of the opportunity and freed his wrists, taking Dark Torn's wrists and rolling on top of him. "You're putting up quite a fight for someone so weak." Dark Jak said, smirking. "And you're putting up quite a fight for someone who's injured." Dark Torn replied, grimacing as Dark Jak's nails dug into his wrists. "Not as injured as you will be… consider this revenge."

Dark Jak leaned down and began kissing Dark Torn like he had done to Jak. Dark Torn's eyes widened, but he fought back. "It looks like I'm dominate this time." Dark Jak said, sitting on Dark Torn's chest and smirking. Dark Torn refused to give in to Dark Jak; he pulled Dark Jak back down by his collar and kissed him, flipping over while he did so.

This carried on for longer then either of them had expected. They fought for dominance, for they could never be equal. They were both clawing at each other and there was blood splattered all over the room. They both knew, in the backs of their minds, that they couldn't stay in control very long. Dark Jak was the first one to change back. Jak's body was badly cut up and bruised; much worse then he had previously been. Dark Torn turned back not long after Dark Jak had.

Torn was breathing heavily. His arms were badly cut up and he had a small gash on his chest. He realized what had happened and crawled painfully over to Jak; Torn had a large cut on his leg as well, one he hadn't noticed before he'd tried to move. "Jak." He said, shaking his shoulders lightly. Jak's eyes were open and he was struggling to breathe. "Torn… get the fuck away from me." Jak croaked, trying to move away from him. "Jak, don't move. You'll hurt yourself." Torn tried getting close to Jak again, but Jak glared at Torn so harshly he found he couldn't.

"Hurt myself? In case you haven't noticed, I can't even move because of you." Torn was at a loss for words. "Because of me? How is this my fault?" Jak coughed before he spoke, "Don't play dumb, Torn! Everything Dark Torn said fits! You wanted me dead! That's why you didn't tell me you were going after the Metal Head leader, you knew I'd follow! And when I did, you shot it down so it fell on me!" Torn couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why would I want to kill you, Jak! I had no reason!" Torn was growing angry with the lies his dark side had been feeding Jak. "You are jealous! I've been stealing your thunder. The people who used to look up to you look up to me now, and you can't stand it."

Torn lost it then. He almost couldn't control what came out of his mouth. "Jealous! JEALOUS! You actually believe what that bastard tells you? If I was jealous I wouldn't tell you to do the things I do, I would do them myself! And me shooting down the Metal Head leader? I meant to hit his body so he'd fall a different way and not on YOU! I felt HORRIBLE when I thought you'd died because I blamed myself, and now you're telling me that was attempted murder! I couldn't kill you, Jak! I… I" Torn stopped talking abruptly. He had gotten dizzy quite suddenly.

Jak looked at Torn expectantly, wanting him to finish his sentence. Torn looked around him helplessly; the room was spinning and his ears were ringing. He clutched at his head and slumped over. "Torn…" Jak started. He studied Torn's back for any signs of breathing and found none. He flipped himself over onto his stomach and started pulling himself painfully over to Torn. Jak had a gash in his stomach and it left a trail of blood on the floor as he crawled across it.

He finally reached Torn and Jak collapsed on the floor. He had almost no strength left in his arms. Jak took a deep breath and reached up, grabbing Torn's shoulder and pulling down so Torn rested on his back. Jak crawled up and rested his head on Torn's chest. Jak could see Torn's face; his eyes were closed and blood, lots of blood, was slowly dripping out of his mouth. "Dammit Torn. I knew he was wrong; I knew you would rather die to save me. That's why you went alone. You don't think you're going to find the eco and you don't want to take the chance of my dying for a lost cause, am I right? I told you, Torn, I love you. I want to come with you. We'll find the eco. Please let me at least try and save you."

Jak couldn't find the strength to talk any longer. He passed out, his head on Torn's chest and his right hand entwined with Torn's left. The doctors finally broke the door in not 10 minutes later. "Oh my GOD!" Keira screamed when she saw the room. It was covered in blood from Dark Jak and Dark Torn's fight and Jak and Torn were lying in the middle of it. The doctor rushed in the room and pulled Jak and Torn apart, listening for a heartbeat. Ashelin came in a few minutes later. "What's going on? What happened? Are they going to be ok?" The doctor looked at her sadly. "They've both lost a lot of blood. It's likely that neither of them will live. We need to get a blood transfusion for both of them. Even with that, there isn't much hope. I'm sorry." The doctor put his hand on Ashelin's shoulder, but she had a disbelieving look on her face. "You said that before; about both of them. Jak wasn't supposed to survive the night, and Torn was never supposed to wake up from the accident. But they both did."

Ashelin had faith in both Jak and Torn, but she also knew this was different. Torn was growing weaker and weaker and Jak was already in bad shape. She tried to believe without a doubt that they would both be fine, but not even she was sure.

It was four days after they had found Jak and Torn in the bloody hospital room. As it turned out, Jak and Torn had very common blood types and the doctor's had started the transfusions. Jak was recovering very well- the doctor's were shocked. But Torn's health was slowly declining. The blood transfusions weren't doing any good and it seemed nothing the doctor's did helped.

"If we don't get the transfusions soon, his health will continue to decline. He'll eventually die." The doctor told Ashelin. The others were with Jak, who had just woken up for the first time in four days. "There has to be something- maybe it just takes awhile for the transfusions to work for some people?" "No. Blood will no longer help Torn." Ashelin turned around and nearly fainted. Standing in front of her was Aenin.

"Aenin! I thought you were…" Ashelin started, walking toward Aenin. She shook her head. "No. I was inside the amulet, building up my strength. Listen, Torn is beyond the use for blood. The only thing that will save him is dark eco." The doctor looked at Aenin as if she was crazy. "Dark eco will kill him!" He said. Aenin held up her hand to silence the doctor and pulled Ashelin aside. "We can not use just any dark eco- we need poisoned dark eco, like what is already in Torn's body. Using pure eco will kill him instantly." Ashelin looked worried. "Where will we find poisoned eco?" She asked. Aenin was silent for a moment. "I can make some, with a sample from Torn." Ashelin nodded. "And it will work? He'll be alright?" Aenin sighed. "Adding poisoned eco will only speed up the process of it killing him. But it's our only choice."

Blaze: Not a huge cliff-hanger (I don't think) but ooo, will Torn make it? Well, what do YOU ALL think! Before I go, I shall leave you with this quote from Othello:

I kissed thee 'ere I killed thee, no way but this. Killing myself to die upon your kiss.

Maybe it has something to do with the story, maybe it doesn't. You decide. : )


	14. Chapter 14, You Bastard

Blaze: I'm amazed with the amount of reviews chapters 12 and 13 got- I guess making ya'll wait a long time makes the reviews pour in. Hmm (ponders) Nah, I won't do that to ya'll on purpose.

Nirvana Renegade Seiga: Well, Dark Jak and Dark Torn aren't "together" but, lol, I think you understand.

Kitty Kat-chan: Hehe, it was? Really? Lol, I wasn't aware. There will be a lot more Dark Jak/Dark Torn scenes, can't promise they'll all be like chapter 13, but they'll be there.

Kuro Kin'Youbi: Yes, I posted it already, but I took it down to make some very minor readjustments. Sorry for confusing you.

Kel-chan: I'm doing all this for a reason, you'll see soon enough. It'll lead up to a very sweet Jak/Torn scene (sad and sweet at the same time… bittersweet) I've given too much away already, lol.

Shadows-of-flame: I tried my hardest to get it up by the weekend! Lol.

Kiriona: Wow, that's new, a wind resistant pitchfork… very creative. Lol. OREO! I love oreos.

M-Python-Girl: Lol, a fetish for killing people and/or torturing readers? How'd you KNOW! There's a reason for me doing all this which will be revealed later. Thanks for the review

Gothic Jak and Chibi Gothic Daxter: Oh! Oh! I e-mailed you! Grr… dunno why it didn't work. I would like very much to work with you and Sabulana. I'll try e-mailing you again.

Nemedaire: Haha, lol, sorry sorry, I know homework is hectic. Glad you're so caught up in the plotline- I am too, which is odd because I'm writing the story and I KNOW what's going to happen. Anyway, did you see the pic I posted? Took me forever and a day to finish, but I'm happy with the final product. HEAR THAT EVERYONE! GO SEE THE PIC! OR I'LL BE FORCED TO HURT YOU!

Ashely W.: Lol, yea, I agree with you about wanting to beat Jak with a fish in some stories… and Torn and I haven't spoken in quite awhile… hmm… at least SOMEONE enjoyed reading them! Sorry, 14 took longer then I thought it would. O.o Oh well, it's here now!

Always Lost: Me? Kill Torn? Nooooooo. Hehe.

Blaze: Well, nothing else to report from this end. I wasn't planning Aenin's return, but oh well. Ya'll can deal. She'll be gone again before too long. Here's chapter 14! (Sorry for the week-long wait.)

Ashelin mulled over what she was about to do. She was going to speed up her best friend's death. But she knew that if she didn't, he would die in a few days anyway. Torn hadn't been responding to anything the doctors did to him on a medical level, or a physical one. He had yet to open his eyes. It was that which worried Ashelin the most.

"_When we first give him the new poisoned eco, there will be a point where Torn will be at a very high risk of death. We will be pretty much doing what your father did to him, and that nearly killed him when he was at full health. The only real chance we have is to lure Dark Torn out. He can survive it. Torn alone can't."_

The conversation echoed through Ashelin's mind as she watched Aenin extract dark eco from Torn's blood. She had never seen him look so helpless and she didn't like it. She was about to do what her father had done; something she swore would never happen to Torn again.

Aenin looked up and saw Ashelin hovering outside the door, peering at Torn through the glass as if she were unsure of herself. Aenin beckoned Ashelin in and Ashelin shut the door behind her. With Ashelin by her side, Aenin grasped for Torn's hand. "Alright now, Dark Torn, I know you can hear me." Aenin started, grasping Torn's hand tighter and tighter. "Come out now so we can have a little chat." Aenin's nails dug into Torn's palm, though not deep enough to draw blood. Ashelin noticed Torn's eyelids flutter, then open.

His eyes weren't the normal blue Ashelin remembered, but pure black. They stared at her almost lustfully and Ashelin shivered. Dark Torn smirked. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Ashelin. What can I do for you?" Ashelin gritted her teeth and took Aenin's place. "You're going to help us save Torn, that's what." Dark Torn picked up his hand and examined it. "And what if I don't?" He asked, his eyes trailing back to her own.

Ashelin was already fed up with him. She leaned forward and grabbed his collar. "Listen here, you bastard, you are going to do this because if you don't you'll die right along with Torn and you know it." Ashelin shoved Dark Torn back on the bed and he glared at her. "Fine." He spat, his black eyes boring their way into Ashelin's emerald ones. "Good." Aenin said, bringing a needle the size of about her arm up to Dark Torn's arm. "Heh, big enough needle?" Dark Torn mused. "Shut up." Ashelin said, fighting the urge to smack him. Aenin grabbed Dark Torn's arm and brought it up to the needle, slowly injecting the poisoned dark eco that swirled around inside the syringe.

Dark Torn's eyes widened as the needle entered his skin. He gripped at the blankets and bit his lip in pain. Ashelin wouldn't have minded so much if Dark Torn hadn't been occupying Torn's body. She nearly reached out for his hand when she realized who it really was. She retracted her hand. Dark Torn's body suddenly jerked, startling Ashelin enough to cause her to jump. "Aenin… Aenin, what's wrong? Why isn't he moving?" Ashelin asked, clinging to Aenin's shoulder. Aenin shook her head, injecting the rest of the eco. "I don't know… Torn… Torn." Aenin shook Torn's arm lightly. "He's changing back from Dark Torn… Torn can't handle the eco yet!" Ashelin said, worried.

Ashelin watched horrified as Aenin checked for Torn's pulse. Aenin sat back and sighed. "Ashelin." She said slowly. Ashelin felt tears come to her eyes. "It's going to work right? He's not going to die, right?" Ashelin asked, dreading what Aenin was about to say. "It's too late, Ashelin. We've already lost him." Ashelin shook her head. "Torn thought Jak was dead and he wasn't… maybe his heartbeat is just faint. He'll be ok." Aenin slowly and sadly pointed to the heart monitor. It was a flat line.

Aenin and Ashelin had had to sneak into the hospital to administer the dark eco, so there were no doctors or nurses to help Torn in the immediate area. "No… I killed Torn the one way I had promised to protect him from. No…. I won't let him die! Torn! Wake up!" Ashelin pushed Aenin out of the way and shook him. She looked around her and sat on Torn's bed, straddling him. "Wake up!" She said, pushing on his chest heavily, tears falling down her cheeks. She tried CPR for 5 minutes before Aenin lay her hand on Ashelin's shoulder. "Ashelin…" She started. "NO!" Ashelin screamed tearfully, beating on Torn's chest with her fists. "BREATHE DAMN YOU! Breathe…" She stopped and started sobbing on Aenin's shoulder.

Jak woke up suddenly. "Ashelin?" He asked, looking around. He saw no one and the dim night light in the corner hardly helped his vision. 'I could have sworn I heard her.' He thought, sitting up. He knew she couldn't be there, he had seen everyone leave that afternoon. He stood up and began pulling his IV trolley(1) behind him. Jak looked out his window and saw Torn's room at the end of the long hallway. He noticed the light was on, but didn't think anything of it. He sneered.

Because Jak had passed out, he didn't remember anything after he turned into Dark Jak. All he did remember was that Torn had betrayed him and tried to kill him. He knew he shouldn't believe anything Dark Torn had said, but everything fit. Jak didn't know what to think. He asked Ashelin about Torn nonchalantly and discovered he still hadn't awoken. Jak was worried, but his anger got the better of him. 'I'm not dead yet, so he'll pull through.' Jak thought.

Jak was pulled from his reverie when he heard a yell. "BREATHE, DAMN YOU!" He jerked his head out the window again and judged the yells were coming from down the hall… from Torn's room.

Jak limped around his room to the door on the other side and pulled it open, struggling slightly because of the weight of the door and because he was weak. The gash in his leg and the fact he hadn't walked in nearly a week slowed him down. As he got closer to Torn's room, he could hear sobbing coming from within it, only making him limp faster.

He reached the door finally, panting and out of breath. He flung it open and hurried inside, only to see a sobbing Ashelin sitting on top of Torn, beating his chest weakly. Aenin turned when she heard Jak enter, Ashelin being to consumed with lightly beating Torn's chest and crying to notice his arrival. "Aenin… what's going on?" Ashelin turned to Jak when she heard that, taking in a deep breath and wiping her eyes. "Torn needed a blood transfusion, much like you did, but because of the poisoned eco it would not work. The only was to replenish his blood was to inject him with more dark eco." Aenin said, turning to Ashelin who looked as if she were about to be sick. "I promised I would never let this happen to him, Jak. Never again. And when it does happen again, I have caused it…" "And it's killed him. Torn's gone Jak." Aenin finished for Ashelin, who could hardly speak; her chin was quivering and her hands were shaking.

Jak felt his breath catch in his throat. All the things he had been thinking about Torn rushed back to him at once and made him dizzy. He loved Torn and he had doubted his loyalty to him… now Torn was gone. Jak put his head in his hands. He was too shocked to have any reaction, but he knew he would eventually be in a state like Ashelin. Ashelin shook her head. "He's not dead! We can bring him back!" Ashelin said, turning back to Torn. She slapped him across his face, but it only followed her hand and stayed there, lopsided and grotesque. She began beating at his chest again, each blow weaker then the last, her strength going into stopping her tears so she could see what she was doing.

Jak was in such a state of shock that he no longer could see anything around him; just his hands that covered his face. He would never get a chance to make amends for the thoughts he had been having about Torn earlier. He would never get a chance to tell Torn he loved him as much as he did, or to hear it back. His hands started shaking, pulling him back to reality. Ashelin was still tapping at Torn's chest, her strength nearly diminished. Jak walk to her and put his arm around her. "You're not helping anyone Ashelin. Come on." He said, trying to help her down. She gave Jak a hurt look then turned back to Torn. "He never got a chance…" She choked, confusing Jak because he couldn't be sure what she was talking about. "He should have been happy!" She yelled, slamming her fists against Torn's chest one last time.

(1) The little thing that hold the IV bag up… that's what I call it at least

Blaze: I bet you all want to kill me, but I will give you all this hint: if anyone watches Lost, think Charlie. Same situation, only with Jak and Ashelin instead of Jack (haha, that's kinda funny) and Kate. Then again, probably none of you watch it, so you're all screwed! Ha! Chapter 15 should be up before Wednesday, no promises though. Tomorrow I'm going to the movies, Sunday is my cousin's baby shower, and Monday I've got softball shit. Sooooo… Chapter 15 by Wednesday. Please don't hurt me too bad! (cowers)


	15. Chapter 15, Dedicated to Ash and Kim

Blaze: I know, I know, I'm a bitch for that last cliff-hanger… but this chapter may or may not cheer everyone up!

Gothic Jak: PAINTBALL GUN! (hides) They hurt… I'll go through your profile then and e-mail you… JUST NO PAINTBALLS!

Kitty Kat-Chan: Smoking? Nothing, I'm just evil. The only reason I left off at such a cliff-hanger is because I knew this chapter would be up sooner. No need to strangle me, really. (slooooowly backs away)

Kuro Kin'youbi: The first person who hasn't tried harming me! (glomps) I love you! Lol. I know it was short, I tried prolonging it as long as I could, but it had to leave off there…. For the big cliff-hanger!

Shadows-of-flame: Have faith in me, how many times have Torn/Jak died? And how many times have I brought them back? Don't worry, you'll see what happens…

Kiriona: (stares at the bazooka) … (wishes you hadn't thrown away the pitchfork) …I'm glad you liked the chapter, so sorry it was so short. I tired so hard to make it longer then 4 pages, but I just couldn't do it…

Kel-chan: Well, the episode I'm speaking of is an older episode… I think it's Every Cowboy Has Daddy Issues or something like that… it's late and I'm tired so I don't recall…

Always Lost: Remember, if you DID kill me, you'd never know what happens. So you know what happens

Blaze: Well, now that I've survived strangulation and a paint ball gun, I think I shall get on with chapter 15, ne? Ya'll should love it, lol. Anyway, this was supposed to be up tomorrow, but you can thank shadows-of-flame and Kuro Kin'youbi for the early update!

"_He should have been happy!" She yelled, slamming her fists against Torn's chest one last time._

Everyone was granted with the sound of a loud breath being taken. Ashelin looked up as Torn's eyes fluttered wildly as he gasped for another breath. A smile spread over her face slowly and she wiped her eyes. "Torn." She said, leaning down and hugging him. He smirked up at her. "You should know me better then that, Ashe." He croaked, his throat dry. His eyes traveled over her shoulder and rested upon Jak's disbelieving face.

Jak didn't say anything, but he smiled softly, allowing Ashelin to inform Torn as to the past week's events. Jak hadn't seen Ashelin so happy in all the time he'd known her. Normally she was serious or angry about her father, but Jak hadn't seen her smile so widely. She climbed off Torn and sat next to him. "I was so worried we'd lost you." She said, leaning on the bed rail. Torn smirked. "You know me better, Ashe." He said, his eyes turning to Jak once again. Ashelin followed Torn's eyes and smiled to herself. "Come on, Aenin. Let's let them talk." Ashelin said, standing up and helping Aenin out of the room. She turned and winked at Torn before leaving fully.

It was then that Jak remembered his anger towards Torn, and now that he was ok he didn't regret his feelings. He stood up and made for the door when Torn's voice stopped him. "Jak- wait." Jak stood and turned slightly. "Are you ok?" Jak asked, his voice void of emotion. Torn was slightly taken aback. "Yes." Jak nodded and turned again. "Good, then I can be angry without regret." He tried to walk out again. "Wait- Jak. Please? Listen to me." Jak found he could no longer take another step towards the door. The tone of Torn's voice stopped him from leaving.

Jak sat next to Torn, but refused to look into his eyes in spite. "Ashelin told me you don't remember anything after turning back into yourself." Torn said. Jak was unnerved- Torn wasn't acting like himself. "That's right" Jak said simply. "So you still think I was trying to kill you?" Jak looked up at Torn; he looked angry and slightly hurt at the notion. "Why would I want to kill you, Jak? Because I was jealous because everyone was looking up to you instead of me? Because I wanted you dead so I could gain back all the power I once had?" Torn spat, each word dripping with more and more venom. Jak was slightly shocked; how could he have known. He decided to play it off. "Yes. It's true, isn't it? You shot Metal Kor down so he hit me faster." Torn glared at Jak then bust out into sarcastic laughter.

"I thought you were smarter then that, Jak. Let me ask you something; do you love anyone?" Torn asked, his eyes now boring their way into Jak's. Jak took a deep breath and tried to keep the red out of his cheeks. "Yes." He said. Torn nodded. "Could you kill them, even if you were angry?" The thought of Torn dying at Jak's hands horrified Jak. He couldn't bear to even think about it. "No." Torn nodded and was silent for a moment. "Then you know I couldn't have killed you, Jak."

What Torn said didn't register in Jak's mind, and when he didn't respond Torn said, "If I told you I loved you, would you believe me?" Jak looked up and frowned. "I don't know. Tell me and you'll find out." Torn sat up painfully and reached across his bed, pulling Jak closer to him. Torn looked deeply into Jak's eyes before kissing him softly. Nothing but love was present in the kiss and Torn pulled back after a few seconds. Jak was still in a daze. "I love you, Jak." Torn whispered.

Jak looked up. He had never expected to hear those words, but to hear them from Torn was like he'd died and gone to heaven. Jak pinched his leg to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Torn…" Torn cut Jak off before he could go any farther with another soft kiss. "I couldn't tell you before." Torn said, pulling away a second time. "I've never even said that before, not even to Ashelin. But to say it to you seemed way out of line." Torn said. He almost seemed to be thinking out loud. Jak smirked. "I know how you feel." Torn nodded. He turned and looked into Jak's eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. They just stared at each other, not ever realizing they're hands were linked.

After what seemed like a hundred years Jak yawned, causing Torn to chuckle. "Tired?" He asked, nonchalantly. Jak nodded. Torn kissed his forehead. "You can go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere." Jak stood up but didn't move. "Torn… can I stay here? With you?" Torn chuckled. "Aww, scared of the dark are we?" He asked while moving over to make room for Jak.

It took Jak nearly 5 minutes to get comfortable beside Torn because of his leg and the IV in his arm. He lay with his head on Torn's shoulder and Torn wrapped his arm around Jak's waist. Jak put his hand behind Torn's neck and pulled him closer, kissing his lips lightly, then trailing petal-soft kissed down his law line and neck, stopping at the joint where Torn's neck met his shoulder. Torn laughed. "You're a tease, do you know that?" Jak laughed into Torn's neck, his breath tickling him and sending waves down his body.

"Torn, when I wake up in the morning, you'll still be here right? No more disappearing like before?" Jak asked, his voice sounding like it normally did. Torn chuckled again, "Yes Jak. I'll be here." He leaned down and kissed Jak's forehead. "Go to sleep now." Jak nodded and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, Jak sighed. "I can't sleep now, Torn." Torn growled. "Then go to your own room." Jak punched Torn's chest softly and grinned. "Can you help a guy out here, please?" Jak purred into Torn's ear. Torn shivered and looked at Jak with annoyance. "You are SO annoying, you're aware of that, right?" He asked, his annoyance wearing away with each word that escaped his lips. Jak shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Shut up." He said, pulling Torn down for another kiss.

From that kiss on, there were no more small pecks, but searing passionate kisses. Had they not both been so torn up, there would have been more then kissing going on, but they were content with what they had. It wasn't until the sky was getting lighter that Torn said, "We should stop, Jak." He said regretfully. Jak nodded as Torn plopped down next to him. "What are the nurses going to say when they find us like this?" Jak asked, his eyes already half-closed from sleep. Torn wrapped his arms around Jak again and yawned. "Who cares? If anyone asks, you were talking to me about plans for taking down Praxis (1) and you fell asleep… and we're sleeping like this because I thought you were my old stuffed teddy bear." Jak was so tired, the last comment almost went over his head, so it took him a few moments to respond, and Torn was so tired he hadn't' even realized he had said anything until Jak said, "Wait… you had a stuffed teddy bear?" Torn almost smacked himself. "You repeat one word of what I just said and I'll make sure you never leave this hospital." Jak laughed. "If I never left, you know you'd never leave either." Torn sighed. "Jak?" He asked a few seconds later. "Yea?" Jak responded sleepily. "Shut up."

(1) They're in a special Underground hospital… yea…

Blaze: Sorry it's so short, but it was sweet wasn't it? Well, more drama from here on out folks, but you can expect an update before or on Friday! Once again, thank you so much to Kim and Ash for the wonderful comments- you both are so sweet! Anyway, it's late and I'm tired. Goodnight everyone!


	16. Chapter 16, To Save Her Life

Blaze: Lots of reviews. Thanks guys!

Kuro Kin'youbi: Thank you so much, you're so sweet!

Shadows-of-flame: Lol, just in Wellington? Thank you so much, you have no idea how much you two helped me yesterday!

Sabulana: Haha, carrots and baseball bats! I got your chapter 14 review after I updated chapter 15, so it's going here. I'm glad you're still reading, chapter 15 was kind of a make-up chapter for all my inhumane treatment of Jak and Torn. But…. There will be a lot more so maybe you should find something else to chew on? Lol. (Just got the chapter 15 review) I know, what's it just too sweet? I was literally melting while writing it.

Kitty Kat-chan: Wasn't the teddy bear part great? I thought it was the funniest thing. From now on it'll be all drama. Not many fluffy chapters, sorry. Wasn't it sweet though? (grins)

Kiriona: You just beat Jak 3? Congratulations! I hated the ending, personally. Well, just the Jak/Ashelin thing. ANYWAY, glad the bazooka is away… now I can write more drama! WOO! Lol.

Nirvana Renegade Saga: The greatest angst/drama writer? Well… I dunno about that. Thanks, though. I Would Die For You will be even more angst, but unfortunately no yaoi. I have to acknowledge my love of Torn/Ashelin! (bows) Many thanks for the review!

Gothic Jak: Yes! No voodoo doll! COOKIE! (attacks the cookie)

Always Lost: Ahh yes, the teddy bear. I had to do it! After Sig's 'poopsie bear' incident I just had to throw that in. No more sap for quite a long time, I'm afraid. ( Enjoy it while you can!

Blaze: Sorry I posted a bit late, I was sick yesterday. 100.5 fever and I think I almost fainted.

Torn: Some excuse.

Blaze: Torny! You're back! (rubs her cheek against his)

Torn: Don't. Touch. Me.

Blaze: (pokes) I TOUCHED you!

Torn: (rolls his eyes)

Blaze: ANYWAY, on to chapter 16!

Jak and Torn were awoken by the sun shining through the windows. Jak sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Torn, who was scowling at the brightness, even though his eyes were still closed. Jak chuckled, "You really should get up you know. You must be hungry." Torn pulled the blanket over his head and groaned. "It's too damn bright." Jak laughed again, "You sound like a child." Torn snorted but said nothing and Jak stood up and stretched.

There was a knock at the door and Torn grumbled, sitting up as a nurse came in. "Y-you're awake!" She said, startled at seeing Torn. Torn smirked and looked sideways at Jak, who shook his head with a grin on his face. "Yea. I'm awake." The nurse smiled and bustled around Torn, checking the machines and such. "This is wonderful! We were beginning to think you'd never wake up." She finished checking the machines and stood on the opposite side of Torn's bed then Jak. "Well, for someone who just woke up, you are remarkably healthy." "Yea, tell me about it." Jak muttered under his breath, leaning back in the chair and stretching a bit. "Miss Ashelin will be happy to see you. I'll go get her." The nurse said, winking and walking out.

Jak cocked an eyebrow and looked at Torn. "She was my nurse before. When Ashelin and I were still together." Jak leaned forward, his eyebrow still up. "What happened to you two? Why aren't you together now?" Torn sat back against his pillows. "It's a long story." Jak nodded. "We have a long time." Torn opened one eye and nodded. "Alright then. I'll tell you."

_Ashelin cut the ropes binding her hands together and rushed into the room where Torn and her father were. But she was too late. Praxis and Erol were unconscious on the floor, and next to Praxis' body was a monster with an eerie resemblance to Torn. "T-Torn?" Ashelin stuttered. The monster rounded on her and slashed at her arm. She cried out and fell over in surprise. He tried to swipe at her again but stopped himself. He looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Ashe?" He asked, falling over on top of her. Ashelin scooted away from him and his body fell limply onto the floor._

_Torn turned back to his normal coloration and picked his head up. "Torn… what was that?" Ashelin asked standing. Torn stood as well. "I don't know I-" He noticed her arm bleeding. "He did this to you…" Ashelin was confused- she had never seen this before. She shook her head. "No… it was you, Torn. You just looked… different." Torn nodded and hung his head. "This isn't the first time this has happened to me. Just the first time I've actually hurt someone." Ashelin nodded. "We have to leave before they wake up."_

_Torn and Ashelin were hiding out at the Underground. They were alone, sitting across from each other at opposite ends of the table and basking in silence. Torn had been torn so suddenly from the eco machine that it was flashing around him uncontrollably. "What was that, Torn? That… thing." Torn took a breath. "I don't know for sure… I think the dark eco manifested itself on my intentions." Ashelin cocked an eyebrow. "What?" Torn sat back and looked up at the ceiling. "It sounds stupid saying it. I wanted to kill Erol and Praxis for doing what they were doing, and the dark eco manifested itself on that and took over me." Ashelin nodded, understanding. "I'm sorry he did that to you… my own father…" Torn looked up at her, his eyes flashing back and forth from black to blue rapidly. _

"_Yes… your father. He's rich, right?" Torn asked, his head resting on his chest. "Y-yes." Ashelin stuttered. "And powerful…" Torn suddenly jerked his head up and slammed his hand on the table. "I want that!" He yelled. He looked the same as he normally did, only his eyes were pure black. Ashelin jumped as he slammed his hand again and his eyes changed to somewhere between blue and black. _

"_I want what you have… and now I'm going to take it! I've been waiting for this for so long… we're alone, and no one is around to hear you scream" He lunged across the table and swiped at her. She ducked under the table and he missed, falling on top of it with a grunt. She rolled to the other side, but he followed and pinned her up against the wall. Ashelin was confused and, to say the least, scared. She kneed him in the stomach and punched him in the face, then took off up the stairs._

_As soon as Ashelin hit him, Torn had gone back to normal. "Ashe! Ashelin! Wait!" She was already out the door. Torn hurried after her, calling her name, pleading for her to stop._

_Ashelin heard Torn's footsteps get louder and louder behind her, his voice calling her name and echoing off the walls. She ignored him and kept running. It was late and no one was out in the Slums, but Ashelin knew someone would be nearer to the palace. She ran until she reached the red traffic section of the slums. _

_To her dismay, the only Zoomers were either parked or going too fast to notice her. She stopped to catch her breath. "Ashelin, please listen! Let me explain!" Ashelin whipped around, expecting to see him advancing on her with his claws extended, but instead she saw him, standing harmlessly about 30 feet away. "You said you wanted to kill me. After everything-" "No, Ashe. That wasn't me." Ashelin was confused she hadn't seen the monster, she had seen Torn! "Ashelin, I wouldn't have gone through all that torture just to kill you. We've been alone countless times before, why would this one be any different?" Ashelin swayed slightly, but she believed him. She felt stupid for thinking he had consciously tried to kill her. She started walking towards him, but he jerked his head up . "Ashelin! Wait!"_

_A loud crash filled Ashelin's ears and the sound of it echoed all around them. A Zoomer came around the corner, crashing into walls, a vat of dark eco swaying precariously on top of it. Ashelin ducked behind a nearby wall and Torn rolled out of the way of the Zoomer. However, the vat chose that moment to break free of it's restraints and come crashing to the ground._

_As the vat hit the ground it exploded, sending dark eco and bits of the vat flying everywhere. Ashelin looked around the corner and saw the Zoomer disappear down another corner. The area was covered in dark eco and Ashelin didn't see Torn anywhere. "Torn?" She called. "Torn!" She called again, louder this time. She looked down at the dark eco and saw something that almost made her scream…_

_She saw blood._

_She rushed over to where the fallen vat was and she pushed it over, revealing more blood and a body. Torn's body was badly cut up from the shard of the vat and the dark eco was seeping into the cuts. She knelt down and pulled Torn's head into her lap. Torn opened one eye, the other being covered in eco. "I'm sorry Ashelin. I'm sorry he hurt you. I'm sorry I-" "Don't say it was your fault, Torn. You couldn't have stopped it." Ashelin was too shocked to cry at the moment. "I should have told you-" "Torn, telling me about him wouldn't have stopped him from attacking me. We need to get you out of here…" Torn chuckled. "Listen to me Ashelin. I should have told you sooner. I should have told you I loved you." Ashelin teared up at that moment. "You didn't have to say it Torn. I already knew." Ashelin looked at Torn when he didn't respond. "Oh gods no. No, you can't take him now. Not here, not like this. Please." _

_Ashelin took Torn to a hospital and the doctors said he would last the night. Ashelin refused to believe it and Torn did, indeed survive. He was in and out of a coma, but because Ashelin couldn't stay with him for fear of being caught, she saw him for the first time three weeks after he had woken up._

"_Hey Torn." She said, smiling. "Ashe…" Torn wasted no time. "I have to talk to you. What I said before I passed out…" Ashelin smiled broader. "I know Torn. I lo-" "Don't say it, Ashelin. I didn't mean it." Ashelin was confused. "Stop acting macho, Torn. I know you did." Torn sighed. "I didn't think I would live, Ashelin. I thought I loved you at the moment, but I realized I didn't. I'm sorry. We can't do this anymore, Ashe. We can't be together."_

_After some persuasion, Ashelin believed Torn. To this day, Ashelin doesn't know that the real reason Torn left Ashelin was because he loved her so much. But Torn knew he was a threat to her. He loved too much to cause her anymore pain, so he broke both his and Ashelin's heart to save her life._

Blaze: It's shorter then I'd hoped, but 17 will be extra long. Gotta go- it's late and I have school! x.x_  
_


	17. Chapter 17, Tell Me It Wasn't Real

Blaze: 146 reviews! 54 more to 200! I know exactly what I'm going to draw for the 200+ scene. Ya'll will love it. (evil grin)

Ash: Was 16 ok or did it suck? I was falling asleep in school because of it, lol. Thanks for the help and everything!

Kim: Thanks for the help, now I can start planning the desert stuff! (BTW, I actually started the pic… I need serious help XP)

Kel-chan: I'm sorry it was short- I wanted to post that night and I thought that was as good as any a point to leave off, plus it was 12:30 and I had to wake up in 5 hours. Glad it was enjoyable!

Sabulana: Yea, I had to have some het-ness tho! As much as I love Jak/Torn, I love Torn/Ashelin too! I almost cried writing the end part… and my own work never makes me cry! ;-;

Kiriona: I'm sorry you were sick- and you haven't beaten Jak 2! Blasphemy! Oh well, this fic doesn't ruin anything, I don't think. It shouldn't anyway. Sorry it took so long, the program shut off and didn't save the chapter so it took extra-long to finish. Thanks for hanging in there! Lol.

Kitty Kat-chan: I know, fluff IS good… but at the moment, angst is better!

Gothic Jak: I hope it's not too late to work with you and Sabulana! I was so looking forward to it. Is your s/n for AIM? (blink blink) Anyway, sorry about your laptop! Hope it gets fixed soon!

Blaze: Lalalalala, sad-ish chapter.

Torn: Are you going to kill me again?

Blaze: I haven't killed you YET silly.

Torn: You know what I mean!

Blaze: (shrugs) If you piss me off, yes. So be nice and live.

Torn: That's a pleasant comment.

Torn was forced to rush his story, being he heard the nurses and Ashelin's footsteps hurrying down the hall. Jak looked expectantly at the door as it was pushed open and Ashelin rushed inside. Torn and Ashelin's eyes mat and Ashelin smiled. "I knew you'd make it!" She sat next to Jak and smiled. "How are you feeling?" Torn shrugged and smiled. "Like I just got hit by a Zoomer." Ashelin smiled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Aenin. "Ashelin. Jak. I need to talk to Torn privately." Ashelin and Jak stood slowly and cast worried glances at Torn. He shrugged so the two left, peering into the room through the window outside.

Aenin flicked her wrist and the curtains were drawn, blocking her and Torn from view. "You need to leave, Torn. As soon as possible." She said after not long of sitting in silence. "Why?" Aenin sighed. "You're dying faster. To bring you back we had to inject you with more poisoned dark eco, and it's killing you faster then I had expected." Torn was silent. He had resigned himself to death long before today. "Do I have any hope of reaching the light eco?" He asked. Aenin frowned. "Your hope fades with each setting of the sun. If you don't leave soon, you will certainly die." Torn nodded. "You can bring Ashelin and Jak back in now." Torn said quietly. Aenin nodded and Ashelin and Jak entered the room. "I will be in the bazaar if you need me." Aenin said, walking out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Ashelin asked. Torn looked forlorn but he shook his head. "Nothing. She just told me what I would guess you already knew, Ashelin. That she used poisoned dark eco to bring me back." Ashelin nodded. "So things are working like she thought they would?" Torn was silent for a moment, then he nodded.

Ashelin's communicator went off at that moment. It was Sig. "Ashelin, your father is heading to the Underground hideout- he's going to kill everyone he finds, then he's headed to the hospital. You have to hurry!" Ashelin looked over at Torn and said, "Alright Sig. I'll meet you outside the Hideout. If Praxis is already there, wait on the roof. When I give you the signal, fire your Peacemaker." into the communicator. "And you two, don't even think of helping. You need to recover. Besides, I have a plan." Ashelin tossed another communicator to Jak. "I'll call you when I can." She nodded to the two and walked out.

Jak set the communicator on the table and sat closer to Torn. "You think she'll be ok?" He asked. Torn nodded. "She's strong and smart, she knows what she's doing." Jak nodded. Neither of them were sure what to say. "Are you feeling alright?" Jak asked finally, breaking the awkward silence between them. Torn nodded and took a deep breathe. "I have something to tell you Jak, and you're not going to like it." _"He's probably not going to believe it, either." _'Shut up.' _"You're a terrible liar, Torn. He'll know the truth." _'Then I'll say it enough to get him pissed off enough to leave.' _"Suit yourself."_

"What is it, Torn?" Torn took a deep breath. "I didn't mean what I said last night." Torn's words took a moment to register themselves in Jak head, but when they did he chuckled. "Stop it Torn. You're a terrible liar." _"Told you." _"I'm not lying Jak." Torn said firmly. "Yes, you are. I know you better then that, you wouldn't say that and not mean it." Torn snorted. "I was on drugs, Jak. I don't know half of what I said last night, but I do know I didn't mean any of it." Jak was unsure. "I can see it in your eyes, Torn. Ashelin told me how you acted when you thought I was dead. If that's not love I don't know what is!"

"I know what this is all about. You don't want me to go with you. You're afraid I'll get hurt." Torn shook his head at Jak's words. "I could care less if you came with me or not. I just want you to understand that I don't love you." Jak shook his head. "I still don't believe you." Torn turned his eyes onto Jak. "Well believe this! Everything I have done was out of lust." It was Jak's turn to be angry. "If it was just lust you wouldn't have cared if I was dead. You wouldn't have told Ashelin you loved me! I have put up with so much from you already and I still love you. And I know you feel the same, so stop it!" Torn frowned. "It's not my fault if you can't handle the truth." Jak leaned over the side of the bed so quickly Torn almost jumped. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me anymore." Torn looked straight into Jak's eyes. "I never loved you."

Jak slammed his hands on the bars, turned and stalked out of the room. _"Just out of curiosity Torn, what do you hope to accomplish by telling him that? He still loves you and will go with you, even if he thinks you don't love him." _"Maybe if he's angry enough with me he'll stay away from me long enough so I can leave on my own. Maybe he'll be angry enough to decide not to come with me at all." Torn whispered. _"Good luck with that."_

The curtains in the room were drawn, and it must have been cloudy outside because very little sun came through the curtain. The room was dark, the shades on his windows were drawn too, and the only light were the bits that came in through the slats of the shades, the crack under the door, and the bits that shone in through the curtain. The room Torn was in was big and could probably hold three people comfortably. Torn had never felt so alone in his life.

Torn frowned and rolled over. 'It's all for the best.' He closed his eyes and attempted to sleep, but all he could see was the hurt look on Jak's face. _'I never loved you…'_

_  
_Torn slept through the day, and his communicator still hadn't gone off when he had woken up. He was worried about Ashelin, but he knew she would be safe, especially with Sig on her side. The nurse came in to check his stats and Torn became curious. "Did anyone come in here earlier?" He asked. The nurse shook her head and smiled. "No one has been in here since Jak left." Torn nodded and the nurse left Torn wishing Jak were sitting next to him.

Torn was being foolish and he knew it. He knew love would cause him pain, which was why he tried to deny it every time he felt it. But it never lessened the pain. "I think I've already lost him. I think he's already gone." Torn heard his dark side chuckle. _"Look at you, pining over the little lost hero." _"You think I'm weak, don't you? I think you're wrong." Dark Torn chuckled again but said nothing.

Torn spent the rest of the day playing weak patient. He had to make the doctors believe he couldn't move so they let him stay another three days. If he left the hospital he wouldn't be able to escape without Jak finding out. Another nurse came in about an hour after the first one to bring him food, and she opened the shades covering his window. It was dark outside already.

As Torn ate he looked up and saw Jak walking down the hallway with Keira. He was limping still. Torn stopped eating and watched them. Jak and Keira were talking and laughing. Jak looked in through the shades at Torn and smirked. He turned back to Keira and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and waved as she walked down the hallway. Jak looked at Torn again and entered his own room.

The next day it was raining. Ashelin still hadn't contacted Torn through the communicator and Jak still hadn't spoken a word to Torn. When the nurses weren't in the room, Torn had walked around, testing his legs. His cuts were healing very well- the hospital had excellent healers.  
_  
_Torn started making plans to leave the hospital. He had until the next day to finalize them. Because he helped build it, he knew its ins and outs. He figured he would climb up to the roof and climb down the large tree on the other side of the building.

The communicator went off and Torn switched the talk button. "Ashelin?" Torn asked, sitting up. "Torn! Get Jak! I'm on my way to the hospital. I'll tell you what happened there." Torn switched off the communicator and called to the nurse who was standing outside his room. "What is it?" She asked, poking her head in. "Get Jak and tell him to come in here." The nurse nodded and rushed off. She returned shortly after with Jak behind her and left. "What is it Torn?" Torn got out of the hospital bed and walked to the window. "Ashelin's on her way here to tell us what happened."

Jak and torn sat in silence until Ashelin rushed into the room. "Ashelin! What happened?" Jak asked, standing. "Baron Praxis is dead." Torn and Jak were unsure whether to celebrate or feel sorry for Ashelin. Even though the Baron was an over-bearing asshole, he was still Ashelin's father. Ashelin smiled after awhile. "Why aren't we celebrating?" Jak and Torn laughed, relieved. "Tell us how it happened, Ashelin." Torn said. Ashelin sat excitedly next to Jak and began telling the story.

_Ashelin ran to the hideout only to see Sig standing outside with a worried look on his face. "Sig! What's wrong?" Ashelin asked, her guns in hand. "I haven't seen or heard anything. And I KNOW he's coming. Why is it taking so long?" Ashelin smirked. "You're paranoid, Sig. I don't think he really knows where the hideout is."_

_For the next day, Ashelin and Sig stayed in the hideout, keeping an eye out for Praxis. Ashelin was outside when a bunch of Krimzon Guard arrived. "Lady Ashelin, what are you doing here?" One asked. Ashelin tried to keep her cool. "Where have you been? I've found this place ages ago and cleaned it out! Go back to the palace and tell my father the leader of the Underground is dead." The guards nodded and turned back, running to the Palace. _

_Not long after, Praxis himself showed up. "So, Ashelin, I heard you've taken on the Underground. All by yourself. Impressive. I want to see the inside of the infamous Underground myself. Then you can escort me to the hospital so I can have my share of the fun and kill your precious Torn." Ashelin's palms became sweaty. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sig on the roof. "Torn's not in the hospital, Father." Praxis laughed. "Yes he is, I can see it in your eyes." Ashelin heard the familiar whirring of Sig's Peacemaker, but unfortunately so did Praxis. He grabbed Ashelin and swung her around. He wasn't sure where Sig was, but he knew he was in the area. "If you shoot at me, you risk hitting Ashelin. Do you really want to take that chance?" Ashelin looked at her surroundings. "Do it!" She yelled. Praxis looked at her oddly. When she heard nothing she yelled again. "TRUST ME!"_

_Ashelin heard the familiar whirring of Sig's gun again. She placed her feet on the wall and ran up it and was behind the Baron. He turned around and attempted to duck but he was too late. The Peacemaker hit him square in the back. He fell forward. A guard came around the corner just as Praxis fell. "Baron!" He rushed to Ashelin and the dead Baron. "What happened? Who did it?" The KG asked. Ashelin began acting upset. "I'm not sure, the assassin took off that way!" Sig jumped off the roof and the KG pointed his gun at him. Ashelin touched the man's arm. "He was protecting us. Please take care of my father, I need to go see someone…_

Ashelin finished her story and Jak and Torn were in shock. It was over. Ashelin had control of the city, and they were finally safe. Mostly, for Torn was still in danger of dying. Ashelin stood up suddenly. "I need to go- they'll be expecting me at the palace." She hugged Jak and Torn swiftly and left them alone in the dimly lit room.

Jak looked at Torn nervously. "Torn, I need to talk to you." Torn rolled his eyes. "About what Jak? What could there possibly be to talk about?" Torn asked, a harsh edge in his voice. Jak looked hurt for a moment. "I want to know why you are lying to me." Torn frowned. "You have a ridiculous obsession with love, Jak." Jak's face contorted with anger. "Don't mock me. You're beginning to act more and more like your dark self." Torn snorted. "Am I being that cruel? I hadn't noticed."

Jak exploded. "Shut up, Torn! You don't even know what he did, do you? Did you chose to ignore what he was doing to me, or did you egg him on the whole time just to get what you wanted out of me?" Torn looked at Jak, confusion in his eyes. "Jak, I don't love you, but I would never intentionally hurt you like that." Torn voice still had a harsh edge to it, but it held compassion in it as well. Unfortunately, Jak didn't notice it. "That's not what I mean Torn! You really don't know what he did to me, do you?" "No Jak, I don't, what did he do to you that I could have possibly wanted!"

"He RAPED me, Torn! When I was hurt and helpless. And you were too weak to stop him! And if what Ashelin said was right, you were weak because you were upset and you blamed yourself for my injuries. You were weak because you loved me and you blamed yourself for my near-death! Tell me that isn't true!" Torn was shocked at Jak's words, but he knew he couldn't give in, not when he was so close to pushing Jak away enough to escape. "It isn't true, Jak. I was weak because I had been fighting Kor for hours before you arrived. I was upset because I thought you were dead because I consider you my friend, not because I love you! Stop trying to make me admit something that isn't true!" Torn hoped he sounded convincing. "You made me believe you loved me. And you did so very very well." Torn shook his head. "Stop, Jak." "Why should I stop, Torn? If you never loved me why does it matter? If it wasn't real why should I stop!"

Torn's head was spinning. He could hardly stand it. "Jak, just stop! You don't need to do this!" "Tell me it wasn't real! Tell me you don't love me!" The room was spinning faster and faster. "Tell me you don't love me!" Jak yelled again. Torn gripped his sheets tighter and tighter, until finally he burst. "I don't love you Jak! I don't now and never have!"

They both became silent. Jak looked at Torn. They were both breathing heavily. Jak stood up straight and said, "Fine then. Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love." And with that he walked out without ever looking back.

Blaze: (crying) That was such an emotional chapter! I borrowed some of the last bits from Moulin Rouge, and oddly enough I was inspired by Everytime by Britney Spears. O.o Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed!


	18. Chapter 18, The World Behind

Gothic Jak: Hah, lol. Thanks for your s/n. I'm so slow. O.o

Shadows-of-flame: Torn resents that extra hard poke, you know. Lol. He's not doing it to hurt Jak, he's doing it because he loves him! Yes, Torn is a very interesting character, I love messing around with him!

Kuro Kin'youbi: Yes! We shall write books to rival that of J.K. Rowling! MUAHAHAAH! And we shall take over the world! Ahem, sorry. Thanks for the lovely comments, they brightened my day.

Pochacco5: Actually, I'm trying to think of a sequel for this one. (Possibly called Hold Me, Thrill Me. It's backwards, though. There's a song that goes 'hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me' so yea. 3) And it's SUPPOSED to be depressing and emotional… I was saying the last scene out loud and pissing my dad and brother off. 3

Kel-chan: I'm writing a Jak/Torn story that is the plot of the Moulin Rouge! I love that movie! I will say this right now: Jak plays the part of Christian and Torn plays the part of Satine. And NO, I will not be making Torn flounce around in skimpy dresses! Although the part where Satine is all wrapped up in the blanket inside the elephant screaming "Oh yes, yes, I want naughty words!" would be funny to have Torn do! XD

Kiriona: No! Don't smack Torn! He's doing it out of looooove! Looooooove! Lol. Glad I'm keeping you in suspense- it keeps the readers reading!

Nirvana Renegade Seiga: Are they ever gonna get together? Look at the genres and you tell me, lol. You'll see what happens. (evil laughter)

Faeriefeline125: Thanks!

Sabulana: You blame this? Is it really that sad? No… wait.. Yes it is, I agree with you. XD I know, even though it's because of me they're acting like this, I still just wanna keep them in a room together until they work everything out!

Torn sat in stunned silence after Jak had left the room. The air still crackled with the tension between them and Torn sucked in a shaky breath. He tried to convince himself was he was doing was right, that he had to save Jak and this was the only way. Even if he had to break his own heart along with Jak's, Torn wouldn't lead Jak on a fruitless journey. Especially one that could get him killed.

Jak sat in his room, staring into space. Part of him believed Torn was lying, but the majority of him believed Torn was telling the truth. Jak felt foolish to believe Torn could ever love him. He kicked at the railing at the end of his bed just as a soft knock was heard three times at his door. Ashelin poked her head in and sat next to Jak on the chair by the bed. "Why are all the lights off?" She asked. She looked at Jak, who looked either ready to cry or rip something's head off.

"Jak… what's wrong?" She asked, touching his arm gingerly with her fingertips. "Torn told me he loved me." Jak said, still not looking at Ashelin. She smiled. "That's good then, isn't it?" Only after she said that did Jak look at her. "He says he doesn't anymore; that he never did." Jak said, hurt evident in his voice. Ashelin shook her head. "He loves you, Jak. You may only see me as a friend who doesn't understand, but trust me, I do." Jak shook his head at her words. "Go away, Ashelin. Please just leave me alone." Jak said, staring into space again. Ashelin didn't move. "Go away, Ashelin." Jak repeated. Ashelin looked at him curiously but didn't move. "Go away!" Jak yelled, his voice cracking a bit. Ashelin stood up and walked to the door, looked back at Jak, then left.

Torn was sleeping restlessly when Ashelin burst into the room. "Torn, you selfish bastard!" She yelled, hitting his leg with the back of her hand, jolting him awake. "What?" He moaned, seeing her enraged face. "What have you done to Jak?" She demanded. Torn sat up and looked at his hands. "He can't know, Ashelin." He said finally. "He can't know? He can't know what, Torn?" Ashelin asked, becoming more and more upset. Torn looked up at her abruptly. "You know damn well what I'm talking about!" He said, his voice growing louder and louder.

"Torn, you can't do this to him! To yourself! He loves you too much not to go with you, you're only serving to break both your hearts for no reason!" Ashelin said, throwing herself into the nearby chair. Torn's face was flushed and he was jittery. "Ashelin, please. I'm dying faster then Aenin expected. I'm not going to make it. I won't bring Jak with me only to have him be hurt or worse for something that is pointless!"

"It's not pointless to him, Torn." Ashelin said solemnly. "Let me ask you this. What are your feelings toward him?"

Torn sat in silence for a moment, then spoke. "You know how I feel Ashelin." He said, answering her as indirectly as possible. "Dammit Torn, will you drop your tough-guy act and answer me, just once!" Ashelin said, standing abruptly. Torn looked at her momentarily, then said barely above a whisper, "I love him, Ashe. I never knew I could feel like this." Torn looked up at Ashelin. "I know you're going to tell him I said that. But don't do it yet. Wait until I leave."

Ashelin had her back to Torn now and her hand covered her mouth. "If you love him, let him make his own choices. If he chooses he wants to come with you, let him. That's what love is about, Torn. What would you do if Jak was in your situation? You'd be by his side no matter what. Just think about it, Torn." With that, Ashelin walked out of the room without looking back at Torn once.

Torn mulled over what Ashelin had said. He knew she was right; he shouldn't push Jak away, he shouldn't hurt him like he was. But Torn couldn't help it. The better part of Torn wouldn't let Jak risk anything for him. As much as he thought is was too 'mushy' to say out loud, Torn loved Jak enough to die alone then to let Jak choose to suffer with him.

Ashelin visited Jak next. She had just realized that Torn had never loved her the way he loved Jak, and it hurt her, even then. Jak looked at her sleepily as she walked next to his bed. "Jak… you have to go with Torn." She said simply. Jak frowned. "I told you already, Ashelin. It's pointless to go with him. He doesn't love me. It doesn't matter." He said, looking at his hands. Ashelin shook her head. "You love him. That's all that matters. He can hardly walk now and he has to leave soon. He needs you."

Jak frowned. "If he hadn't said what he did I would have gone with him, but he's made it clear he doesn't want me and never did. I don't want to be around him like that, having a constant reminder of what I could have had; what I did have once. What I thought I had at any rate. I have too much to do here to go with him."

Ashelin almost spilled everything to Jak at that moment, but she was too loyal to Torn to tell the truth. "Just promise me you'll think about it, Jak. I have to go and you should get some sleep." Ashelin walked quickly out, leaving Jak alone again. He was surprised that she had come and gone so quickly. 'She knows something.' He thought, bemused as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Torn waited until he was sure the coast was clear before standing. He walked slowly to his door and opened it. He had his mind made up. He headed to Jak's room and took a deep breath before pushing over the door.

Jak's eyes were closed and he was sleeping deeply. Torn walked slowly into the room, trying hard not to make a sound. He sat slowly in the chair and inhaled slowly. "I'm sorry, Jak" He said to Jak's sleeping form. "I know I'm causing a lot of trouble right now, and I hope you can understand one day. Ashelin will tell you. I'm sorry I couldn't. I can't let you come with me, and this is the only way to make sure you're safe. I'm not going to make it and I don't want to risk leaving you alone in the middle of nowhere for no reason. If you were awake I know you'd think I was acting out of character, but this hurts so much. You probably hate me and I don't blame you. But I'd rather have you hate me and be safe then love me and be in danger." Torn stopped. He looked disgusted, surprised that such mushy words had just come out of his mouth. He stood up and looked longingly at Jak. After much deliberating, he leaned down and kissed Jak on the forehead. He didn't want to pull away, but he knew he had to.

As Torn walked to the door, he looked back at Jak and the rest of the world he was leaving behind him.

Em: Sorry for the shortness, but chapter 19 will be extra-long and up soon!


	19. Chapter 19, Die For You

Torn closed the door and it clicked shut louder then he would have liked. Jak's eyes snapped open and he saw a shadow walking quickly past his room. The shadow looked so familiar; Jak remembered the dream he had been having. All he heard was Torn's voice, speaking softly, almost remorsefully to him. Then something on his forehead; a kiss maybe. But even as Jak thought he saw Torn walk by his room, he remembered what Ashelin had said earlier that day.

"_He can hardly walk now…"_

Jak shook his head. 'He wouldn't come back for me.' Jak lay back down on the pillow and found he couldn't get comfortable again. 'Dammit.'

Jak stared at the ceiling trying to make himself fall back to sleep. 'Maybe if I'm bored enough my mind will shut down.' He thought, frowning and looking at the nearest clock. The sun would rise in 4 hours. Jak sighed and began fidgeting with his blankets. His thoughts turned, inevitably, to Torn. "Damn him. Why can't I stop thinking about him?" Jak mused out loud. 'This is stupid. There are other people. Torn's not the only person in the world.' Jak laughed nervously at his stupidity, but he knew he wouldn't love anyone else. At least not for a very long time.

Jak thought over every conversation he and Torn had ever had and it didn't make sense to him; in everything Torn did he proved he loved Jak, but he denied it. 'Maybe Ashelin was right…' Jak laughed bitterly. 'I'm so consumed with this whole thing with Torn, it's like I'm not even myself anymore. Just another faceless body in a crowd of broken hearts.

Jak wondered how Torn would fare in the Wasteland. He knew he would probably go with him, despite everything. He knew Torn would need him eventually. And that he would die for Torn without regrets. Even after everything he still loved Torn.

_  
_Jak frowned and rolled onto his stomach. The memories of he and Torn were still flooding his brain and he frowned deeper. To everyone else, those two years had changed him, hardened him to the point where nothing could hurt him. But inside, he was still the same scared little boy from Sandover. Jak focused on his memories to try and take the focus off his weakness. Thinking about Torn wasn't really helping Jak. It only made him want Torn more.

The more Jak thought about Torn, the angrier he became. And the angrier he became, the more Dark Jak fought to be free. Jak stifled an enraged yell and steeled for a hiss instead. He didn't feel like having angry nurses scolding him for waking patients in the middle of the night. Jak closed his eyes and all he saw was Torn. He was all around him and Jak couldn't stand it anymore.

It was so cliché. He'd seen it a thousand times. A faceless crowd of broken hearts, weeping endlessly over the person they'd loved and lost and constantly thinking of them with bitterness and regret. Jak couldn't believe he was becoming one of them. Out of all the cuts he'd ever gotten, this one hurt the most. And Torn was too heartless to realize what his words were doing to him.

Jak felt his eyes beginning to sting and he shot straight up. 'I may be constantly thinking of him with bitterness and regret, but I'll be damned if I'll cry over that heartless bastard.' Jak thought, digging up palms into his eyes. He'd realized that he was just a joke to Torn and he laughed bitterly at his naïveté.

_  
_Jak decided to take a leaf out of Torn's book and become cold and heartless. Maybe then he wouldn't feel such pain.

"I will never love again." Jak whispered to the air.

Torn had found his way to the roof of the hospital. He had gotten there easily enough, now the only thing he had to worry about was getting past the guards and into the Wasteland. He walked to the edge of the hospital and looked to the next building, which was right next to the walls of the city. He frowned and judged the distance and knew he could make it if he jumped.

He took a last look at the building behind him, and jumped onto the rooftop of the next one. He walked swiftly to the other side and sat catlike on it's edge. His icy eyes watched the guards for a moment, then turned to his right. A chimney stood within arms reach, and it was falling apart. Torn reached his hand out and gasped one of the bigger bricks. He weighed it in his hand and judged how far he could throw it.

From then, he waited for the opportune moment when both guards were looking one way. Once he judged the right time to throw the brick, he placed it next to him and unwrapped the scarf from his neck. He took the end of the scarf and wrapped it around his left hand, curling his fingers over it's edge. He picked up the brick with his right hand and hurled it as far as he could to the right of the guards.

"What was that? Over here!" One yelled, running in the direction of the sound, the second following him. Torn swung his scarf over the cable on his right, wrapped his hand around the other end of the scarf, and swung across the cable to the top of the wall surrounding the city. He again sat catlike on the wall and looked out across the vast wastelands laid out in front of him.

He re-wrapped his scarf around his neck. He crawled over to the door and started climbing down using the over-sized nuts and bolts holding the door to the wall for grips. He dropped onto the ground almost silently and shifted the pack he had on his back. It was full of water and food and a map. He figured he would stop at Spargus if he needed to. But for now, he was on his own.

Jak was awoken in the morning by Ashelin frantically shaking him. "Jak. Jak, wake up!" Jak opened his eyes and blinked furiously, trying to get his brain to catch up with his body. "What, Ashe?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. "Jak, Torn's gone!"

Ashelin's words took a moment to register in Jak's brain. 'No… that's not right. He could hardly walk… how could he be gone? Maybe she means gone as in…' "No… no, Ashe, he can't be gone." Jak turned his eyes to Ashelin's face and it held no pretenses. "He was just with me last night! He can't be gone! He was here, he was fine, he can't be…" Jak couldn't say anymore. He was becoming frantic.

"It's ok, Jak. We'll find him." Ashelin said, reassuringly. "But… but you said he was gone." Jak said, confused. "I said gone, not dead. I've sent some KG out to look for him. We'll find him." Ashelin said, putting her hand on Jak's shoulder. Jak stood up. "I want to go to. I want to find him, to go with him." Ashelin nodded. "Of course."

Jak began getting dressed and Ashelin stepped into the hallway. _"Why are you in such a rush to save him? Not 5 hours ago you were cursing his existence." _Dark Jak mocked. Jak scowled. 'That doesn't matter at the moment. All that matters is-'

Ashelin stepped back into the room, interrupting Jak's thoughts. He whirled around to face her; the colour was drained from her face and her hands were shaking. "Jak… there was a sandstorm last night. A minor one, but…" She stopped and blinked rapidly. Fear tugged at Jak's heart. "What, Ashelin?" He pressed. Ashelin took a deep breath and said, barely above a whisper. "They've found a body."


	20. Chapter 20, Taking Over Me

"_They've found a body."_

Jak's hands started shaking along with Ashelin's. "They haven't identified it, but Jak… who else could it be?" Ashelin asked, sadness in her voice. Jak shook his head. "Maybe… maybe someone got out somehow. Maybe they came from somewhere else." His voice was steady and unbroken and Ashelin admired his ability to remain calm when the man he loved could be dead.

Daxter entered the room at that moment. "Jak! You're up!" Daxter grinned, swiftly climbing up Jak's shoulder. "Sorry I didn't come earlier. I was sick and Tess wouldn't let me out of her sight." Daxter said, sticking his tongue out and making a face. "That medicine was horrible." Jak laughed nervously and scratched Dax behind the ears. "What did I miss?" Daxter asked.

Jak and Ashelin both sighed in nervousness. "Torn went missing last night." Ashelin finally said. Daxter's eyes widened. "He… he what? Tattooed Wonder is missing?" Ashelin and Jak nodded solemnly. "Did he leave or was he taken?" Daxter asked, clinging to Jak's neck as Jak turned around. "We don't know. But they found… they found a body. This morning. It hasn't been identified. We need to get it to the coroner- it's been ripped to shreds." Ashelin said, turning to the door.

Jak joined Ashelin at the door. "I want to go to the coroner with you. I want to see if it's him." He said, Ashelin put her hand out to stop him. "The coroner won't allow anyone down there. Not even me, or my father when he was alive."

Jak cursed and Daxter screwed up his eyes. "Don't worry Jak. I'm sure Wonder Boy is ok." He said, tugging lightly on Jak's ear. Jak frowned. After all the obvious hints, Daxter still didn't know that he loved Torn. "Can we at least go there and wait until they identify it?" Jak asked impatiently. Ashelin nodded after a few moments of consideration. "They'll be in the watchtower just down the road."

The guards brought the body bag upstairs to the coroner, who stood ready with her tools around her. They lay the body down and pulled the body out. The coroner frowned. The body was pretty thoroughly ripped up. The coroner vaguely recognized the face somehow. 'Please don't let it be Torn.' She thought. She was a friend of Torn's and heard he had gone missing, possibly out into the Wastelands. Torn had brought her, the Baron's best doctor, to work for the Underground. And she never regretted it. She sighed and snapped gloves over her hands. "Let's get this over with."

Ashelin and Jak waited on the bottom of the tower while the coroner and body were on top. They had been waiting for hours for the body to be identified. "It's not a Krimzon Guard." The coroner said. She started speaking again, but all Jak and Ashelin heard was static. "He- ding- red- arf." Was all they could make out through the static. "What? Can you repeat yourself? We couldn't hear you!" Ashelin said frantically into the communicator. It was the same thing, static. Except Jak and Ashelin made out two words.

_Red scarf._

Jak automatically assumed the worst. "Take me up there, Ashe." Jak said, striding to the elevator. Ashelin carefully lifted Daxter up, who had fallen asleep on the bench, and rushed after Jak. "Jak… if it's Torn…" She began, but Jak shook his head. "Let's just get up there, Ashe." He said.

The elevator stopped and Ashelin and Jak stepped off it. The coroner was waiting on the other side of the doors. In her hands was a red scarf. "You really shouldn't go in there, but-" the woman started. Jak pushed past her roughly. "Jak! Stop!" Ashelin called as Jak pushed the door open.

The body lay on the table with a white sheet over it. Jak tore it off and winced slightly. The face was torn up to the point where it was hardly recognizable. But Jak noticed the remainders of gray tattoos. "I don't get it." Jak said, scanning the face again. "There are KG tattoos on the face. But you said it wasn't a Krimzon Guard."

The coroner sighed. "He wasn't exactly a Krimzon Guard. He was about them all- the commander." Ashelin and Jak looked at each other. "You mean- this isn't Torn?" Jak asked, looking back to the face. The coroner shook her head. "No- it's Erol." The coroner responded. Ashelin took the red scarf from her. "But Erol never wore a red scarf." She said, confused.

"I think I can answer that." A female voice said. The group turned around and to their surprise Keira was standing in the doorway. "Praxis is dead. Erol was his right hand. He knew he would either be outcast or killed and he would rather kill himself then to die by your hands." She explained, walking into the room. Ashelin was still confused. "That still doesn't explain the red scarf."

Keira sighed. "I ran into Erol at the Ottsel a few nights ago. He was drunk. He told me… it was kind of disturbing, but he told me that somewhere along the line he had somehow fallen for Praxis. I'm guessing it's Praxis' scarf in your hand." Keira explained. Ashelin and the whole room in general were at a loss for words. "Erol and… Praxis?" Daxter, who had woken up sometime during Keira's explanation, exclaimed. "Well, that explains that, but what about Torn?" Jak asked. The coroner frowned. "The people Ashelin sent out haven't reported finding anyone else."

A young KG ran in at that moment, out of breath. "We got… a message from… Torn." He wheezed. Jak practically launched himself at the young man. "What is it? What did he say?" Jak asked, praying Torn was alive. "He says he's alive. And he said he's sorry he left, Ashelin." The young man said, his gaze turning to Ashelin.

'That's it…' Jak wondered as the young KG sat down and the coroner brought him a glass of water. 'He must have been telling the truth, then.' Jak thought. "That's it? There was no more?" Jak asked, hoping he was mistaken. The man shook his head. "That's all of it."

Jak marched out of the tower, Ashelin and Daxter in tow. "I'm going after him." Jak said, walking to a Zoomer. "What- now?" Daxter asked, his eyes growing large. Jak nodded.

"Yes, now. He can't have too much of a head start." Jak said, jumping onto the Zoomer and waiting for Ashelin and Daxter to join him. "Jak, please, wait another day at least! I can get some things together for you that you'll need." Ashelin pleaded, hopping in next to Jak.

"Yea, Jak. We'll need food and water out there." Daxter said, growing concerned.

Jak frowned. "Alright. Tomorrow. As soon as the sun comes up I'm leaving." Jak said, starting the Zoomer and beginning to drive away. "I'm going with you." Daxter said, jumping onto Jak's shoulder.

"Dax.." Jak started. "No buts, Jak. You'd be lost without me." Daxter winked. Jak smiled faintly, wondering if Daxter noticed his affection for Torn yet.

It was early when Jak and Daxter reached the Underground, having dropped Ashelin off at the Palace, only about 6 o'clock. Daxter padded to a bunk. "Man am I tired." He said, confusion in his voice being he just napped. "You're probably still getting over being sick, Dax." Jak said, throwing his shirt onto a chair and tugging off his boots. "I'm going to take a nap so you might as well." Jak said, laying down in his usual cot and almost immediately falling asleep.

Jak woke up from a fitful sleep. He dreamt he found Torn's body in the desert and in the sand all around his body were the words 'I never loved you' over and over. Jak frowned and mentally smacked himself for being so sentimental. Torn wouldn't leave Jak's mind and Jak couldn't stop thinking about him. He worried for Torn's safety, but deep down he knew Torn was alive.

Jak walked to the bathroom, deciding to take a shower. He turned on the cold water and splashed a bit onto his face, then toweled it off, looking over his face in the mirror. It was the same reflection as always, only now there was sorrow in his eyes. He had never seen sadness in his eyes before.

He shook off the feeling and undressed fully, jumping into the shower.

Jak tried to wash away his thoughts, to drown them with the water that fell over his skin, but he couldn't. Torn not loving him didn't make any sense; the way Torn reacted to everything that happened between them had suggested otherwise. Jak knew Torn loved him, at least at one point. But as of loving him right now, Jak wasn't so sure.

Jak sighed. It was useless, his thoughts wouldn't go away and the demon in his head wouldn't stop taunting him. He turned off the water and began drying himself with the nearest towel. He looked into the mirror again, and the vision of his and Torn's first kiss came back to him. Jak threw the towel angrily at the mirror and tugged his clothes back on. He needed to focus on something other then Torn if his stupid mind would stop thinking on its own.

The next day came after what felt like forever to Jak. He had hardly slept after he got back from his shower; he just lay on the bunk and tried to think of what he would do if he found Torn. He hoped his dark side would stay out of it; he was ready to kill Torn. Not because Torn was making Jak miserable, but because Torn was making Jak think about him non-stop and the demon was becoming agitated by it.

Ashelin entered the Underground a few minutes after sun rise. Daxter was groggily sipping a glass of coffee and Jak was staring at nonexistent patterns on the plain ceiling. "I've gotten everything I think you'll need." Ashelin said, swinging a good sized pack onto the round table.

Daxter examined it cautiously as if it were a bomb. "Got any chick Ottsels in there?" He asked. Jak looked at him pointedly. Daxter grinned. "Just thought I'd ask, it looks big enough! And I've gotta have SOMETHING to do out there other then watch Jak make googly-eyes at Captain Laryngitis." Jak gaped at Daxter. "You mean… you KNEW?" Jak asked.

Daxter laughed. "How could anyone NOT? They'd have to have more stuffing then the blind lady's damn bird. Besides, you wouldn't be acting like you've just lost your gun in the middle of a ring of rabid Metal Heads if you didn't love him." He said, hopping onto his usual place on Jak's shoulder.

"And how exactly is that?" He asked, turning his head to watch the Ottsel. Daxter thought for a moment, then said, "Well, half the time you look like you're ready to cry enough to drown the entire city, and the other half you look like you're about ready to rip something into teeny tiny shreds." Jak chuckled. "It's kinda scary. So let's go find your lover boy before one of those things happen."

Jak, Daxter, and Ashelin walked outside. It was an ironically nice day. "So Dax, you aren't bothered that I like Torn?" Jak asked. Daxter snorted. "All I care about is your happiness, Jak. Your taste is a little lacking, but beggars can't be choosers, right?" He winked. Jak scratched Daxter behind the ears and Daxter nearly purred.

They drove out to the gates to the Wasteland and Jak and Daxter hopped out. Ashelin handed them two thick, heavy wool blankets. Daxter looked at her curiously. "It gets cold out there at night. They'll also provide some protection against the sand storms. Be careful, you two." She said, tossing Jak the blankets. "Thanks, Ashe." Jak said gratefully, and began walking out the gates.

It wasn't until Ashelin was back at the Palace that she remembered she was supposed to tell Jak the truth after Torn left. She was so caught up in worry she had totally forgotten.

'Oh well,' She thought, entering her room, 'he'll find out eventually.'


	21. Chapter 21, When I'm Gone

Torn sat in the shade of one of the many large rock formations in the desert. His back was against the rocks and he drank deeply from a cask of water. He hadn't gotten nearly as far as he wanted to, but because of the sand storm he had no other choice then to stop. Then he'd been overcome with a weak spell and could hardly move.

_There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see_

He sighed heavily; he felt so useless and he hated it. He'd been sitting around all day, waiting for his weak spell to be over so he could move properly. He took another swig from his water and looked almost sadly at the desert in front of him.

It would be a long, lonely road. Part of him almost wished Jak had come with him, but the better part of him refused to give in. He had a communicator in his pack, but it was running out of power and was only for emergencies. He wasn't going to use it to call Jak.

_There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide_

It was no secret that Torn loved Jak; he'd long since stopped trying to hide from it. But even though Torn had admitted it to himself, he wasn't sure if he could let Jak get close. His dark side was more likely to kill Jak in his sleep then vice versa. Torn cursed his weaknesses again and he kicked the sand around him helplessly. If only he could vanquish the darkness inside him…

_Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Maybe I'm just blind..._

Jak felt like he had been walking for years when the sun finally started going down. He had practically run the entire way until he had gotten to exhausted and had to walk. He saw rocks piled up, providing shade. He started running again when he saw it- someone leaning up against a pillar, presumably asleep. Jak rubbed his eyes as he walked on. Then Daxter noticed the person too.

"Jak, is that…?" He started. Jak started running again. "It is- Torn! TORN!" Jak yelled, growing closer and closer to Torn.

Torn looked up, hearing someone calling his name. It sounded like Jak, but he couldn't be sure- he couldn't see anything.

_Maybe I'm just blind..._

Jak reached Torn, who was slumped over. He was breathing, but not responding to Jak's voice. "Dax, get me a cloth and the water." Jak said urgently, pulling Torn into his lap, forgetting his anger for the moment. Daxter did as he was told without asking questions. Jak began dabbing the cool cloth onto Torn's head.

"Jak?" Torn asked, his eyes fluttering open. "Yea." Jak said, relieved. Torn sat up and scowled. "What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded, glaring at Jak. Jak became appalled. "I came to save your ungrateful ass from a lonely death in the desert." He spat.

Torn frowned. "I don't need your help, or your sympathy. It was my choice to come out here alone." He said, standing shakily. "Why won't you let me help you?" Jak demanded.

"Because you expect me to love you, Jak. You expect me to feel some obligation to you just because you love me. I don't need that, nor do I want it." He said, beginning to walk again. Jak was taken aback, but followed Torn anyway.

"Why won't you let me love you, Torn?" Jak demanded. Torn stopped and glared at Jak from over his shoulder. "You can love me when I'm gone, Jak. Things will be easier that way."

_So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone_

Torn kept walking and Jak's face was a mix of hurt and anger. Daxter noticed it and ran up in front of Torn. "Hey! Tattooed Wonder! You may not love Jak, but you don't have to be such a complete ass!" He said. "Feh. I don't need this from a rat." Torn said, never taking his eyes off the horizon.

"Why are you doing this?" Daxter asked again. Torn sighed. "I'm not the person Jak thinks I am- because I can't be the person Jak wants me to be. It's pointless for him to be here. He should go back." Torn said while looking Jak in the eyes.

_Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be_

"I'm not leaving you, Torn." Jak said, his tone full of finality. Torn shrugged. "Suit yourself." He said, and continued walking. Jak trudged behind him slowly. Torn walked faster- he had had all day to rest and it was obvious Jak had been walking all day.

"If you're going to follow me, you might as well keep up." Torn sneered. "I've been walking all day to find you. Cut me some slack." Jak frowned. "We've all got our burdens- stop complaining and catch up." Torn said, walking faster then before.

Torn felt uncharacteristically sorry for what he was doing to Jak, but he had no choice. He had to push Jak away. Even if it meant hurting himself.

_I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good_

They walked well into the night, Torn's strength returning with every step he took, and Jak strength fading with each second. "Torn… could we please… stop?" Jak asked, his legs numb with the pain of running through the desert since the sun rose.

Torn sighed and guessed it was 1 AM by the position of the moon. "Fine." He said, plopping down in the sand and pulling his own blanket from his pack. Torn threw the blanket down and rested his head on it. Jak and Daxter sat down 3 feet away from Torn, curling up similarly to him.

_So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone_

Torn looked over to Jak, making sure he was still asleep. The sun was beginning to rise, so Torn judged it was roughly 5:30 AM. Torn packed up his things and started walking. Maybe Jak would be deterred if Torn kept treating him terribly like he was. Torn took a few steps…

_Love me when I'm gone..._

Unfortunately for Torn, Daxter woke before he could leave and roused Jak. "You could have at least awoken me, Torn." Jak sneered, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Torn frowned. "Who said I wasn't going to?" He asked. "You were going to?" Jak asked, standing. Torn frowned and nodded, taking a few more steps. "Let's go."

_When your education x-ray  
Can not see under my skin_

They walked on throughout the day, no one speaking. Torn would glance at his map every once in awhile. The map would only lead him so far; directions from the maps' edge to the Oasis were scrawled on the back. Once Jak asked Torn if he knew how long the journey would be, but Torn just answered with a hostile 'no' and they continued on.

_  
I won't tell you a damn thing  
That I could not tell my friends_

Night fell again, and they made camp earlier then before. They each had a large quantity of bread and fruit and Torn decided to go off and kill a few desert lizards. It was dark and hard to see, even for Torn, who prided himself on having excellent eyesight. He would look over to the fire Jak had built and noticed Jak's cold stare watching him. He had apparently done a good job with pushing Jak away, so what kept him here? he wondered.

_Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone_

Torn returned with 6 small desert lizards. Torn and Jak never spoke to each other, they merely exchanged glances while they ate. Daxter and Jak talked briefly, but not even Torn's keen ears could pick up on what they were saying.

Torn was fighting with himself internally. The heart he thought he had forsaken long ago was refusing to push Jak away, but Jak's continued icy stare was helping Torn tell his heart it was no longer needed. Torn fell into a fitful sleep and even in sleep he could not get stop thinking of what he was doing to himself and Jak.

_Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone_


	22. Chapter 22, Before I'm Dead

Torn, Jak, and Daxter had resumed walking. Jak and Daxter were far enough behind Torn so he couldn't hear what the two were saying.

"Jak, why don't we just leave? He doesn't need us!" Daxter whispered to Jak. "He may not need me, but I need him. I would much rather be with him and put up with this then be in Haven worrying about him." Jak said, his eyes glaring at the back of Torn's head as if willing it to burst into flame.

"It you care about him so much, why are you acting like you wish he were dead?" Daxter asked, sighing and sitting back on Jak's shoulder guard. "Because I'm pissed at him." Jak shrugged. Daxter chuckled. "But you still love him?" He asked. Jak nodded. "How long are you going to wait for him to stop acting like this?" Daxter asked. "However long it takes."

_Walking,  
Waiting,  
Alone without a care..._

Jak was caught between two emotions; hope and hate. He hoped with everything he was that Torn would suck up his foolish pride and stop acting so cold. On the other hand, he was growing to hate Torn more and more with every step they took. Jak could hardly bear feeling such resentment toward the person he loved, but he couldn't stand what Torn was putting him through.

_  
Hoping,  
Hating,  
Things that I can't bear..._

They stopped to take a short break and have something to eat. Jak sat cross legged across from Torn with Daxter next to him. Jak glared at Torn the entire time, wondering what he would be doing if he had never gotten close to Torn. Torn fucked Jak over the minute they kissed.

_  
Did you think it's cool,  
To walk right up  
And take my life,  
And fuck it up?  
Well did you?  
Well did you?_

Torn looked over to Jak, who was pointedly glaring coldly at Torn. Torn shuddered. Something about Jak's glare frightened him. He could almost see hate in Jak's gaze; something he never expected to see in Jak's eyes. It surprised and scared Torn, the amount of varied emotions in Jak's eyes. Love, pain, hate, anger, but the latter two most of all.

_  
I see hell in your eyes,  
Taken in by surprise_

Jak stood up and walked past Torn, his hand brushing against Torn's shoulder gently. Electricity jolted up Jak's arm and he shivered lightly. For a moment, warmth blanketed itself over Jak and he felt peaceful, if only for the second they touched.

Torn felt Jak's hand brush against his shoulder and coldness washed over his body like a mist, spreading from where Jak touched him and outward. Torn noticed Jak shivered before moving farther away from Torn. Torn rubbed his arms to get rid of the goosebumps.

_  
_They continued walking until the sun went down and they made camp. Daxter, who had actually walked and not ridden on Jak's shoulder most of the time, fell asleep right after he had eaten. That left Torn and Jak alone. Jak took a walk around the camp to clear his head.

_  
_It was the same thing as before; love and hate collided and he wasn't sure what to do. He looked back at Torn who was looking over at him and slowly standing. 'Is he coming over here?' Jak wondered, turning his back on Torn again.

_  
_Much to Jak's surprise, Torn did join him as he over-looked the desert and the evening sky. "What do you want?" Jak asked coldly, turning his head slightly in Torn's direction.

"Nothing." Torn hissed. Jak clenched his fists, wishing Torn would just talk to him. "What's wrong with you?" Jak asked finally, turning to face Torn fully.

"What's wrong with me?" Torn asked confused. "Nothing's wrong with me." He said, ignoring Jak who was seething. "Don't bullshit me anymore, Torn. We used to be able to talk. Why won't you talk!" Jak demanded, stepping up to Torn.

"I'm talking now aren't I?" Torn sneered. "No, you're not! What the fuck is wrong with you! Why are you treating me like shit? You never did before!" Jak yelled, advancing on Torn again. Torn took a step back. "You expect too much from me." Torn hissed.

"I expect too much? That's it now, is it! I come out here to help you and you treat me like you wish I was dead!" Jak screamed, pushing Torn. Torn stumbled back, but almost immediately regained his composure. "I never asked you to come with me! That was your choice!" Torn yelled back.

"Dammit Torn, why the hell are you being this way! I was just fine on my own before I met you, and now I can't stay away from you. And you treat me like this! You fucked me up, Torn!" Jak screamed.

"No, you fucked yourself up; I never asked for any of this! You brought it upon yourself!" Torn began advancing on Jak. "Do you think I LIKE being out here in this god-forsaken desert? I fucking DON'T, and it's your own fault your with me so stop complaining." Torn fumed. Jak clenched his teeth.

"What you don't seem to understand is that I don't want to be here either. But I can't help myself! I HAVE to follow YOU! I have to know you're ok; that's what love is. And whether you love me or not is irrelevant!" Jak seethed.

"Don't preach to me about love. And don't blame me for your being here. That was your decision; I'm not the cause of your problems, don't make it seem as such." Torn whispered dangerously, walking down the sloping dune back to the fire.

"I…" Jak started, his eyes flashing back and forth from black to blue. Torn didn't stop to let Jak finish his sentence. "…hate…" Jak breathed, clutching his head and taking a staggering step forward. "YOU!" He screamed, causing Torn to whip around and see Jak writhing on the ground.

_  
_Torn's eyes widened as the pale Dark Jak stood from the ground where Jak had been. Dark Jak ambled slowly over to Torn and glared at him with his perfect black eyes and scowled. "You've been causing more trouble then you're worth." Dark Jak said, grabbing Torn by the throat.

Torn gagged and tugged on Dark Jak's fingers whole he stared into Dark Jak's evil black pools.

_  
_Dark Jak smirked. "Y'know, Jak's fighting me right now, but he won't win. I'm going to have my way with you." His smirked widened and he loosened his grip on Torn's neck and dropped him to the ground. Torn gasped for breath and glared up and Dark Jak who's fangs glistened in the moonlight.

"I may not like Jak that much, but it does get annoying to hear him constantly complaining about you, you know." Dark Jak grinned, squatting down to Torn's level. "That's not my problem." Torn said, turning his head away from Dark Jak's grinning face. Dark Jak caught Torn's face with his hand. "Oh, but it is. I can tell something is wrong; eyes don't lie, Torn." Dark Jak smirked.

'How can he see? I hid it so well. I didn't think anyone but me could tell it was tearing me apart to do this.' Torn thought, his eyes boring holes into Dark Jak's.

_  
_"You're pushing him over the edge, Torn. He's losing control."

_  
_"Stop playing games with me and kill me already; I know you want to." Torn turned his head defiantly.

_  
_"I've killed a million petty souls…" Dark Jak began, bringing his right hand up to Torn's face and caressing it gently. Torn flinched, then looked at Dark Jak's hand, softly caressing his face, with curiosity. "But I couldn't kill you." Dark Jak finished, lowering his hand.

While Torn watched Dark Jak lower his hand, Dark Jak slapped Torn hard across the face with his other one, his nails barely breaking the surface of Torn's skin.

_  
_Torn began breathing deeply, then turned back to Dark Jak. "Why? Why can't you kill me?" He whispered. Dark Jak frowned. "Because of this." He said, then captured Torn's lips with his.

Torn's eyes widened in shock, and then widened even more when he felt Dark Jak's hands upon his chest and his tongue dragging along his lips. Torn moaned and tried to pull away, but Dark Jak pulled Torn's head back so he couldn't escape.

Torn decided not to fight; Dark Jak could kill him so easily. He opened his mouth and Dark Jak plunged his tongue into Torn's mouth and Torn tasted Jak. His senses were overwhelmed and he began kissing back.


	23. Chapter 23, Slept So Long

Gothicjak: Lol, yes, Torn is 'a mean poo poo head.' But like I said, he'll get what's coming to him!

Darkina: I'm not killing him, he just had one of those weak spells, lol. How does Jak get revenge? Hmmm… you'll see!

Sabulana: Lol, don't we all wanna see Jak get his revenge? My fingers are just itching to write!

DarkKelchan: LOL! Yes, Torn IS an ass. Torn's carrying his reasons a bit too far, but thing will be explained eventually.

Kuro Kin'youbi: Sorry you were in a bad mood, hope things are better for you! And thanks, things are getting heated, eh?

Kiriona: Lol, yes, good luck with Jak 3. I love weekends too! Aren't they fun?

Shadows-of-flame: They can and will stay in the desert forever! Lol. You'll see. Will Jak molest Torn? Heh, read this chapter and find out what Jak does to dear Torn, lol.

Nirvana Renegade Seiga: Lol! You'll see, you'll see.

M-python-girl: Lol, can't promise Torn'll stop being an ass anytime soon, sorry.

Sophie: There will eventually be some more romance, in this chapter in fact, but I'm not telling who it's between. ;P

Pochacco5: EVERYONE should want to strangle Torn after that, lol. My crazy/brilliant mind, eh? I agree with you on the crazy part, can't say much for brilliance though, lol. AND! You're my 200th reviewer! (cheers) You get a present, lemme e-mail you and let you know about it. (hugs)

Fluffys-sidekick: Thanks, was the update fast enough for ya? ;3

Em: Sorry about using so many songs, but when I'm inspired by a song I feel compelled to use it. Anyway, I'm just an updating machine, no? This song does not belong to me, neither did the song from last chapter. None of them do, unless I decide to use the song I wrote (doubtful) Anyway, enjoy chapter 23!

Torn, Jak, and Daxter had resumed walking. Jak and Daxter were far enough behind Torn so he couldn't hear what the two were saying.

"Jak, why don't we just leave? He doesn't need us!" Daxter whispered to Jak. "He may not need me, but I need him. I would much rather be with him and put up with this then be in Haven worrying about him." Jak said, his eyes glaring at the back of Torn's head as if willing it to burst into flame.

"It you care about him so much, why are you acting like you wish he were dead?" Daxter asked, sighing and sitting back on Jak's shoulder guard. "Because I'm pissed at him." Jak shrugged. Daxter chuckled. "But you still love him?" He asked. Jak nodded. "How long are you going to wait for him to stop acting like this?" Daxter asked. "However long it takes."

_Walking,  
Waiting,  
Alone without a care..._

Jak was caught between two emotions; hope and hate. He hoped with everything he was that Torn would suck up his foolish pride and stop acting so cold. On the other hand, he was growing to hate Torn more and more with every step they took. Jak could hardly bear feeling such resentment toward the person he loved, but he couldn't stand what Torn was putting him through.

_  
Hoping,  
Hating,  
Things that I can't bear...  
_

They stopped to take a short break and have something to eat. Jak sat cross legged across from Torn with Daxter next to him. Jak glared at Torn the entire time, wondering what he would be doing if he had never gotten close to Torn. Torn fucked Jak over the minute they kissed.

_  
Did you think it's cool,  
To walk right up  
And take my life,  
And fuck it up?  
Well did you?  
Well did you?  
_

Torn looked over to Jak, who was pointedly glaring coldly at Torn. Torn shuddered. Something about Jak's glare frightened him. He could almost see hate in Jak's gaze; something he never expected to see in Jak's eyes. It surprised and scared Torn, the amount of varied emotions in Jak's eyes. Love, pain, hate, anger, but the latter two most of all.

_  
I see hell in your eyes,  
Taken in by surprise_

Jak stood up and walked past Torn, his hand brushing against Torn's shoulder gently. Electricity jolted up Jak's arm and he shivered lightly. For a moment, warmth blanketed itself over Jak and he felt peaceful, if only for the second they touched.

_Touching you makes me feel alive!_

Torn felt Jak's hand brush against his shoulder and coldness washed over his body like a mist, spreading from where Jak touched him and outward. Torn noticed Jak shivered before moving farther away from Torn. Torn rubbed his arms to get rid of the goosebumps.

_  
Touching you makes me die inside...  
_

They continued walking until the sun went down and they made camp. Daxter, who had actually walked and not ridden on Jak's shoulder most of the time, fell asleep right after he had eaten. That left Torn and Jak alone. Jak took a walk around the camp to clear his head.

_  
Walking,  
Waiting,  
Alone without a care..._

It was the same thing as before; love and hate collided and he wasn't sure what to do. He looked back at Torn who was looking over at him and slowly standing. 'Is he coming over here?' Jak wondered, turning his back on Torn again.

_  
Hoping,  
Hating,  
Things that I can't bear...  
_

Much to Jak's surprise, Torn did join him as he over-looked the desert and the evening sky. "What do you want?" Jak asked coldly, turning his head slightly in Torn's direction. "Nothing." Torn hissed. Jak clenched his fists, wishing Torn would just talk to him. "What's wrong with you?" Jak asked finally, turning to face Torn fully.

"What's wrong with me?" Torn asked confused. "Nothing's wrong with me." He said, ignoring Jak who was seething. "Don't bullshit me anymore, Torn. We used to be able to talk. Why won't you talk!" Jak demanded, stepping up to Torn.

"I'm talking now aren't I?" Torn sneered. "No, you're not! What the fuck is wrong with you! Why are you treating me like shit? You never did before!" Jak yelled, advancing on Torn again. Torn took a step back. "You expect too much from me." Torn hissed.

"I expect too much? That's it now, is it! I come out here to help you and you treat me like you wish I was dead!" Jak screamed, pushing Torn. Torn stumbled back, but almost immediately regained his composure. "I never asked you to come with me! That was your choice!" Torn yelled back.

"Dammit Torn, why the hell are you being this way! I was just fine on my own before I met you, and now I can't stay away from you. And you treat me like this! You fucked me up, Torn!" Jak screamed.

_  
Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up,  
To take my life  
And fuck it up!  
Well did you!  
_

"No, you fucked yourself up; I never asked for any of this! You brought it upon yourself!" Torn began advancing on Jak. "Do you think I LIKE being out here in this god-forsaken desert? I fucking DON'T, and it's your own fault your with me so stop complaining." Torn fumed. Jak clenched his teeth.

"What you don't seem to understand is that I don't want to be here either. But I can't help myself! I HAVE to follow YOU! I have to know you're ok; that's what love is. And whether you love me or not is irrelevant!" Jak seethed.

"Don't preach to me about love. And don't blame me for your being here. That was your decision; I'm not the cause of your problems, don't make it seem as such." Torn whispered dangerously, walking down the sloping dune back to the fire.

"I…" Jak started, his eyes flashing back and forth from black to blue. Torn didn't stop to let Jak finish his sentence. "…hate…" Jak breathed, clutching his head and taking a staggering step forward. "YOU!" He screamed, causing Torn to whip around and see Jak writhing on the ground.

_  
I hate you!  
_

Torn's eyes widened as the pale Dark Jak stood from the ground where Jak had been. Dark Jak ambled slowly over to Torn and glared at him with his perfect black eyes and scowled. "You've been causing more trouble then you're worth." Dark Jak said, grabbing Torn by the throat.

Torn gagged and tugged on Dark Jak's fingers whole he stared into Dark Jak's evil black pools.

_  
I see hell in your eyes,  
Taken in by surprise_

Dark Jak smirked. "Y'know, Jak's fighting me right now, but he won't win. I'm going to have my way with you." His smirked widened and he loosened his grip on Torn's neck and dropped him to the ground. Torn gasped for breath and glared up and Dark Jak who's fangs glistened in the moonlight.

_And touching you makes me feel alive!  
Touching you makes me die inside...  
_

"I may not like Jak that much, but it does get annoying to hear him constantly complaining about you, you know." Dark Jak grinned, squatting down to Torn's level. "That's not my problem." Torn said, turning his head away from Dark Jak's grinning face. Dark Jak caught Torn's face with his hand. "Oh, but it is. I can tell something is wrong; eyes don't lie, Torn." Dark Jak smirked.

'How can he see? I hid it so well. I didn't think anyone but me could tell it was tearing me apart to do this.' Torn thought, his eyes boring holes into Dark Jak's.

_  
I've slept so long without you,  
It's tearing me apart too..._

"You're pushing him over the edge, Torn. He's losing control."

_  
How'd it get this far?_

"Stop playing games with me and kill me already; I know you want to." Torn turned his head defiantly.

_  
Playing games with this old heart..._

"I've killed a million petty souls…" Dark Jak began, bringing his right hand up to Torn's face and caressing it gently. Torn flinched, then looked at Dark Jak's hand, softly caressing his face, with curiosity. "But I couldn't kill you." Dark Jak finished, lowering his hand.

While Torn watched Dark Jak lower his hand, Dark Jak slapped Torn hard across the face with his other one, his nails barely breaking the surface of Torn's skin.

_  
I've killed a million petty souls,  
But I couldn't kill you...  
_

Torn began breathing deeply, then turned back to Dark Jak. "Why? Why can't you kill me?" He whispered. Dark Jak frowned. "Because of this." He said, then captured Torn's lips with his.

Torn's eyes widened in shock, and then widened even more when he felt Dark Jak's hands upon his chest and his tongue dragging along his lips. Torn moaned and tried to pull away, but Dark Jak pulled Torn's head back so he couldn't escape.

Torn decided not to fight; Dark Jak could kill him so easily. He opened his mouth and Dark Jak plunged his tongue into Torn's mouth and Torn tasted Jak. His senses were overwhelmed and he began kissing back.

_  
I've slept so long without you..._

Soon Torn felt the grip on his head lighten and he no longer felt Dark Jak's claws. He ripped his head away and was staring into Jak's eyes. He pushed Jak away from him, and when he did Dark Jak returned and lashed out at Torn, catching Torn's stomach with his claws.

Em: WOO! Many thanks for 200 reviews! (bows) And my gift to you all; a huge cliff-hanger! (snickers) Have fun!


	24. Chapter 24, Always

Jak woke up, face down in the sand. He looked up drowsily and looked around him. There was a large amount of blood in the sand, and what appeared to be the trail of a body being dragged. Jak looked wildly around him and didn't see Torn. 'Torn's gone! He's dead… no, he can't be…' Jak thought, looking around more. "Don't be so blind, Jak."

"Torn's not dead." Dark Jak continued. "Just look around." Jak took a deep breath and looked around him. He walked back to the camp, up the slope, and noticed Torn was packing up the things for the fire. "See? He's just fine." Dark Jak smirked. 'Yea, I guess you're right… wait… what happened last night! Why don't I remember anything?' Jak wondered frantically. "You passed out, Jak. Torn just left you there. He really doesn't love you anymore." Jak bit his lower lip and glared at Torn.

"At least that's what he wants you to think." Dark Jak added. 'What?' "You may not be able to see it, but I can. It's in his eyes; he still loves you." 'Why are you telling me this?' "So you stop complaining."

Jak looked at Torn while Torn glared coldly at him. He could almost see a flicker of regret in Torn's eyes, but Jak couldn't be sure. "Don't you see it? He still wants you." Dark hissed.

Jak finally went down the hill and helped pack the camp in silence. Daxter crawled sleepily onto Jak's shoulder. "Mornin' Jak." He greeted lethargically. "Morning." Jak responded, his eyes still watching Torn as he swung his pack on his back and started walking.

They resumed walking and Jak couldn't help but notice Torn was walking differently; like something heavy was hanging off his chest. Jak was concerned, but he remembered his and Torn's argument from the night before and frowned. He still couldn't believe Torn could be so cold after all Jak had gone through for him. Jak sighed because he knew no matter what he did he would always be loyal to Torn.

Jak could feel the dull ache in his feet from walking consistently for nearly a week. It was tiring and beginning to wear thin on his nerves. His fingers itched and he needed to do something other then walk and stare at the back of Torn's head. His mind was always thinking of what to do or say next, but he was training himself to ignore it. His thinking constantly of Torn was beginning to annoy even him.

Camp that night was in a large cave made by rocks that had collapsed seemingly years ago. Jak was glad to get out of the scorching sunlight. "We'll stay here for a few days." Torn grunted; his only words spoken to Jak since the night before. He pulled out an extremely large light and dark purple striped fruit and took a large bite out of it.

Jak sat with his back to the wall of the cave and his eyes closed. He felt something thump against his chest, and he opeend his eyes to see what it was; it was the purple fruit Torn had been eating. Jak looked up to see Torn exiting the cave. Jak took a bite from the fruit and could taste Torn on it still.

Daxter fell asleep almost immediately after eating and Torn still hadn't returned. Jak idly tossed a fruit up into the air. Jak hated being alone; even enduring Torn's icy stares would be better.

Jak stood up finally and walked to the door.

Torn entered at that moment and Jak ran head-long into his chest. "Excuse you." Torn huffed, pushing past Jak and dropping firewood next to the dying embers of the fire. "Where were you?" Jak asked, turning and watching Torn. "Eh, why should you care?" Torn said, sorting through the dry cacti he had found for firewood. Jak didn't say anything; he just watched as Torn settled down next to the fire and fell asleep.

As Torn slept, Jak began packing his things. He was careful to be silent; he knew Torn was a light sleeper. He walked to the cave entrance and looked out; there was just enough light to see by. Jak had made a crude copy of Torn's map for himself.

Jak picked up his pack and then Daxter, who wouldn't wake even in the middle of a tornado, and started to walk out of the cave. Jak stopped at the entrance and looked back at Torn. He seemed so vulnerable while he was sleeping; his face was pulled out of it's normal scowl and he looked peaceful.

Every emotion that had been fighting to make it's way out of Jak came out in that moment, and Jak felt the almost familiar pin-pricks of tears behind his eyes. He bit his lip to choke back a sob. His emotions he had been keeping bottled inside over-flowed and he closed his eyes to block them out again.

Jak turned back around and walked out into the desert. All he could hear were memories of the past flooding his ears.

Torn woke up to the sound of heavy boots crunching over sand. He snapped his eyes open and looked around for Jak, only to find him gone. His things were gone too. 'He…he left.' Torn thought, a look of defeat dominating his features. _"It's what you wanted, isn't it? You got what you deserved."_ Torn thought for a moment. 'No… I didn't want it.'

Torn jumped up and ran to the cave entrance; Jak wasn't far ahead. Torn tried to run after him, but he moved in a weird way and he felt the gash in his stomach re-open. Torn doubled over in pain and fell to his knees.

Jak thought he heard something behind him, but he refused to turn around; he'd looked back once and he refused to do it again.

Torn reached his hand out to Jak, but he started coughing heavily and couldn't call out. 'I can't believe he's not turning around; I can't believe he's really leaving.'

Jak heard a cough behind him and saw Torn, clutching his throat and coughing. He set Daxter and his pack down and rushed to Torn's aide. Halfway to Torn, Dark Jak re-appeared, knocking Torn onto his back and ripping his shirt off. Four long, bleeding gashes were revealed and Dark Jak smirked. Torn had passed out, and Dark Jak touched the bleeding gashes, blood covering his hands.

Torn woke almost as soon as Dark Jak touched him, and he pushed the demon away, scooting backwards at the same time.

"So you leave me alone, then come back and try to kill me again!" Torn demanded, tugging at the pistols at his sides. "You wanted Jak gone, Torn, don't pretend you didn't." Dark Jak smirked. "And you want me dead, don't pretend you don't." Torn retaliated. Dark Jak smirked again. "I said I couldn't kill you, didn't I?" He asked, taking a step toward Torn. Torn lifted his shaking hand with the pistol clutched tightly in his fingers and pointed it directly at Dark Jak.

Dark Jak cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "You wouldn't shoot me." He said. It was Torn's turn to cock an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" Torn asked, "and why not?" Dark Jak's smirk widened. "Because if you shoot me, you'll kill your precious Jak. And we both know you don't want that." Dark Jak said, taking another step.

Torn cocked the gun and slipped his finger around the trigger. Dark Jak chuckled. "You expect that to scare me?" He laughed. Torn cocked his other gun and slipped his other finger around that trigger too. "You won't shoot me." Dark Jak said again. "Oh really? Watch me." Torn said again. Dark Jak rushed torn and grabbed both his wrists. "Because the safety is on."

Torn gritted his teeth as Dark Jak's claws dug into his wrists. He knew Dark Jak was right; the safety was on both guns. He unconsciously squeezed his hands, the trigger of both guns going with it. Two gunshots went off, and Torn tripped backward, Dark Jak falling on top of him and steadily turning into Jak. Torn fell over and hit his head against the edge of the cave and knew nothing more.


	25. Chapter 25, The One Who Lived

Kuro Kin'youbi: Chuu, thank you Ash! So happy it was enjoyable!

Nirvana Renegade Seiga: Hehehe, you'll seeeee

Kiriona: Why do I do it? BECAUSE I AM EEEEEVIL! Lol. I just couldn't help it- I'm afraid this chapter won't be much better.

Shadows-of-flame: Torn hit his head? (blink blink) When? I remember Jak fell off the roof, but not Torn hitting his head. Probably too much thinking going on in my brain, lol. And there will be some 'molesting' as you call it, in the next 2 chapters so keep your pants on!

DarkKelchan: Hehe, yes the safety was on, or was it? DUNDUNDUN- you'll see!

Meowen: Lol, yes, homework is good to do, lol

Darkina: The link to my deviant art page is in my bio, and if it's not just tell me. (My s/n is Jay-Da though) Hehe, yes it's going to be hard for Torn to prove he still loves Jak, but I know how it's gonna work! And OMG I LOVE River Below! Lol. Go look up "Cold" by Crossfade, it reminds me of Torn. And no, that wasn't my song in the last chapter, the song was "Always" by Saliva. My songs will eventually make their way into my story. You'll know when they're mine.

Fluffys-sidekick: Updating every day for a couple of days, good news, no?

Sabulana:… well, ok, but just because electricity hurts, lol

M-python-girl: None of you have any faith in me, do you. No, none of you really do… patience!

Scarab Dynasty: Ah, welcome to KMKM! I myself hate cliff-hangers. Why do I write them? Because I'm an evil bitch, that's why:-3

Pochacco5: I think I e-mailed you, but I'll do it again. Thanks!

Em: Well guys, I'm over 210 reviews now! You've made me one happy authoress!

When Torn finally came to, he felt something heavy on his chest. When he sat up, his eyesight was still blurred. Whatever was heavy fell off him and he stood shakily, holding on to the cave wall for support. He stumbled backwards a few feet, and then he rubbed his eyes and his temples to clear his head.

As soon as he could see clearly, he looked down and gasped. The first thing he saw was blood; lots and lots of blood. He slowly followed it's trail with his eyes, then covered his mouth with a shaking hand. Jak's body lay lifeless and pale in the middle of a growing pool of blood.

"J-Jak?" Torn called, walking back over to Jak's body. "Jak." He moaned sadly, collapsing to his knees next to Jak. "Jak… please, wake up." Torn said, nudging Jak's shoulder with his fingertips. Jak's body moved slightly, but there were no other results.

Torn leaned over and flipped Jak's body so he was laying on his back. Torn's eyes widened; there were two bullets in Jak's perfect body; one in his shoulder near his heart and one in his stomach.

Torn sat back and covered his mouth with both hands. He closed his eyes and looked away from the pale body of his lover, then almost immediately, he returned his gaze to Jak's pale face.

"That wasn't supposed to happen Jak; you were supposed to be safe." Torn said angrily, gathering Jak's body in his arms. Jak's still bleeding wounds stained Torn's chest, but he no longer cared. He felt the walls he had built around his heart slowly crumble.

Torn brushed the hair off Jak's face and bit his lip to keep from completely breaking down. He just stared into Jak's face, a look of sorrow crossing his face. "This shouldn't have happened; it's why I pushed you away to save you from getting hurt. It was never supposed to be like this. You were suppose to stay safe in the city. And I should have been the one to die in the desert. You were supposed to be the one that lived."

Torn's voice cracked several times, but he never lost his composure. He wasn't sure what kept his eyes free from tears; the shock of what had happened, he guessed.

He turned his head and looked behind him when he heard a rustling sound. Daxter was roused from his sleep and walking towards Torn. "Jak?" Daxter asked, stopping just short of Torn. He knew Jak was dead, he wasn't as stupid as most people thought he was. Plus, the blood was the dead give away.

"You." Daxter said coldly, pointing a shaky, clawed finger at Torn. "What did you do to him?" Daxter demanded, circling around to see Jak. "Oh my god." Daxter's eyes widened as he saw Jak's body. Daxter climbed up on Torn's lap and examining his best friend.

"You shot him?" Daxter asked, turning his now-cold blue eyes to Torn. "You shot him TWICE?" Daxter fumed. Torn began stuttering. "He- I- Dark Jak attacked me- I had the safety on, but I turned them off in case I had to sc-scare him into turning back into Jak." Torn explained. "That's not good enough!" Daxter cried, slashing Torn across the face with his surprisingly sharp claws.

Blood covered Torn's eyes and the scratches across his cheek stung. He wiped the blood that had surfaced off his face with his hand. "Get away from him!" Daxter ordered, shoving Torn as hard as his little ottsel body would let him. Torn stood up from shock.

Daxter sat on Jak's chest and gazed upon his pale face with sad eyes. "I thought you loved him Torn." Daxter said, turning his eyes back to Torn. "I did love him!" Torn said defiantly.

"If you loved him why did you kill him! If you loved him why is he gone!" Daxter demanded, his blue orbs shining with unshed tears.

"It was an accident- I would never hurt him on purpose!" Torn yelled.

"Never hurt him on purpose! What did you think you were doing to him when you were pushing him away!" Daxter screamed, clinging to Jak still.

"I meant physically." Torn whispered, turning his head away.

"Sometimes emotional scars go deeper then physical ones." Daxter hissed.

Daxter's eyes wondered over to Torn's discarded guns lying in the sand. He jumped off Jak's chest and went to examine them. Torn resumed the position of sitting on his knees while he cradled Jak in his arms.

Daxter studied the guns closely; there were three bullets still in each gun. Daxter weighed them in his hands; they were both lighter then he would have expected a gun to be. He picked one up and held it in both his hands. 'I wonder what it feels like to kill another person.' He thought coldly.

Torn heard the sound of his pistols cocking. He heard the click of the trigger, once, twice, three times. He felt as each bullet entered his back.

Daxter was breathing heavily as he discarded one pistol and reached for the other, firing off the other three shots, hitting Torn's right side whereas the others hit his back. "How does it feel, you bastard!" Daxter yelled. "How does it feel…" He whispered, slumping over and finally giving into his tears.

Torn fell over Jak's body, his stomach laying across Jak's torso. He smiled weakly. "Looks like I get to see you… sooner then I thought." Torn said, grabbing for Jak's hand. "I really do love you, Jak." He whispered, closing his eyes for the last time.

…

Em: MUAHAHAHAHA! No, this is NOT the last chapter, THERE WILL BE MORE! I PROMISE! And I'm sorry it's short, next chapter will be up tomorrow and longer, I promise! And wasn't the title plesantly mis-leading? >:3 Until then (evil chuckle) TA DARLINGS! Heeheeheeheehee


	26. Chapter 26, It Broke My Heart

The Kitsune: I missed you for chapter 25, so you go in chapter 26. Sorry about that. And yes, it was from Queen of the Damned. Like I said, when I'm inspired by a song, I tend to use it, lol. There shouldn't be any more song usage for awhile, at least that I have planned. And I think I have heard "the burning intensity of a thousand suns" before, lol… or at least something like it. O.o

Nirvana Renegade Seiga: Haha, sappy flashbacks? Hmm… maybe!

Shadows-of-flame: I'm sorry I made you cry, Kimmeh. But just wait and see… things are never really as they appear, especially with me.

Kuro Kin'youbi: Hmm, you're the first to say it was an awesome, chapter, lol. Thank you!

Kiriona: Yes, I am evil, lol, I've said that many times. Daxter shot Torn because he was stricken with grief and wanted payback. (shrugs) I can see him doing it if he had enough reason.

Gothic Jak: You're in Florida? Lucky. And I'll see what I can do over the weekend, but I'll be at my grandparent's and I don't think they have AIM.

Darkina: Lol, you're HAPPY? Lol. That's new. I'll give you the link this way, lol.

http:jay-da / deviant art DOT com (without spaces and a . where the DOT is, lol)

Em: Chuu, after all that I still update the next day. (sighs) You people. Anyway, enjoy chapter 26! Oh, and I won't be able to update over the weekend cos I'll be away. And after that I can't promise about daily updates because I'm going to try and finish Wicked and get at least two more chapters of I Would Die For You up before I write any more KMKM, so it's up for a pretty long hiatus, sorry guys. I'll make this chapter extra long for ya'll:-3

…

Torn felt a harsh breeze whip across his face. He was laying on his stomach when he opened his eyes. "What happened?" He asked out loud, sitting up. He felt his back and sides; there were no bullets. "It was all… a dream?" He asked, looking down. His pistols were on the ground next to him and still fully loaded. "I must have turned the safety off when my hands slipped." He muttered, putting them back in their holsters.

That's when he remembered it. The guns went off with Jak at point-blank range.

And Jak was nowhere in sight.

Torn was relieved to discover there was no blood in the immediate area, but was still panicked because Jak was gone. A heavy wind had picked up and a sand storm was imminent. Torn could only hope Jak had returned to the cave.

Torn made his way back to the cave, which was barely ten feet in front of him and to his right, but it was exceedingly hard to see and walk because of the wind and sand. He entered the cave and wiped the sand from his eyes while calling Jak's name, but heard nothing in return.

With one sweeping gaze of the room, Torn discovered that it was empty save for his things. "Shit!" Torn cursed, picking up his pack and exiting the cave again in search of Jak.

Torn could hardly see as he trudged through the growing sandstorm, the sand biting into his skin. "JAK!" He called, and was rewarded with a mouthful of sand. He didn't give up, however, he kept calling Jak's name, hoping for an answer or a sign, anything to help him find Jak.

Torn trudged on, nearly giving up, until he heard a faint voice. "Daxter!" Torn recognized the voice; he would know it anywhere. It was Jak. "JAK!" Torn yelled, picking up speed toward Jak's voice. "Daxter?" He called again.

Torn saw a figure in the distance; a shadow through the sand. "Jak…" Torn whispered.

Torn came within feet of Jak; Jak's back was to Torn and he appeared to be searching for something. "Jak!" Torn yelled to get his attention. Jak turned and half-expected to see Daxter, but never expected to see Torn. His expression changed from worried to enraged.

"What do you want?" Jak asked, his words as harsh as the sand biting into Torn's skin. "I wanted to know if you were alright, you weren't at the cave." Torn said, his voice emotionless.

"I wasn't at the cave because I was leaving; it's what you wanted, it's what you're getting. You go back to the caves, I'm going to the city." Jak said, turning his back on Torn again. "Are you crazy? The storm will kill you!" Torn insisted, grabbing Jak's arm. "Come back with me."

Jak turned and glared at Torn. "Number one, I will be FINE on my own, number two, I'm looking for Daxter, and number THREE," Jak ripped his arm out of Torn's grip. "I'm not going ANYWHERE with you. I tried to help you, but you made it clear that you don't need my help and you've proven without a shadow of a doubt that you don't love me." Jak hissed, his face inches from Torn's.

Jak tried to walk passed Torn, but with no luck. Torn grabbed his arm near his elbow. "You're wrong, Jak." He said, shaking his head. Jak sneered. "Wrong? Wrong about what?"

"Ashelin was supposed to tell you when I left because I wasn't supposed to see you again. But you came out here and I had to do it…" Torn said slowly, as if he were thinking out loud. "What are you muttering about?" Jak seethed. "There was a reason I was treating you the way I was, you wanted to know it once, I'm assuming you still do." Torn murmured.

"Go on." Jak muttered, tugging his arm out of Torn's grip.

"I knew the hazards of the desert, the sand storms being one of them. I knew it was likely I would die, from a sand storm or the eco, before I reached the Oasis. And I knew that it would be selfish to allow you to come with me, so I prevented it the only way I knew how. I pushed you away, hurt you so you would change your mind and stay in Haven where it was safe. Ashelin was supposed to tell you the truth when I left, but she obviously didn't." Torn explained.

"What are you talking about? Why should you care if I came with you? So I wouldn't get in your way? You don't and never did love me, so why did it matter?" Jak screeched over the wind. "It matters because I'm sick of people I love dying because of me." Torn finished, his eyes locked with Jak's.

They were both silent for a moment before Jak started laughing. "So now you love me? You love me when I finally decide to leave you? Don't make me laugh Torn." Jak spat. "It's true, Jak. I couldn't let you come with me, it was too dangerous and it would be selfish of me to let you come!" Torn yelled angrily.

"Have you ever stopped to consider what I want? I wanted to come with you, it was my choice, I knew there were countless dangers out here, just not specifics. If you loved me you would have thought of what I wanted too, not just what would make you happy." Jak mocked.

"What do I have to do to make you believe me? You didn't believe me when I told you I never loved you at first, why do you believe it now?" Torn demanded.

"Because no one who loves another could treat them the way you treated me." Jak rasped. They were so intent on their conversation, they didn't notice the storm had worsened.

"Jak, it broke my heart to do what I did. I didn't like doing it-" Torn started, but Jak interrupted him, "You could have fooled me." "Will you just listen to me, Jak? I built an immunity to affection, to love, but you somehow got through that. Maybe I should have thought of what you wanted, but I couldn't get my head around the danger." Torn shook his head. "But I meant it when I said I loved you the first time and I mean it now." He finished.

"I don't believe you; you say you love me, you wanted me to leave because it was dangerous, but as soon as I try, you stop me. Why did you come after me if you wanted me gone?" Jak asked venomously.

"I passed out; I…I dreamt I killed you, and when I woke up you were gone. I had to make sure you were ok." Torn explained. "Huh. Not likely." Jak mocked. "If you'll excuse me, I have Daxter to look for." Jak said, turning away.

Torn's hands began shaking. He could feel the unfamiliar pricks of tears in his eyes; he hadn't cried in Mar knew how long. He had built up the walls around his heart, and for the majority of his life he had believed love was a weakness; something people lent on when they weren't strong enough to depend on themselves. And now he had fallen in love and realized it only made you stronger. But as he watched Jak walk away, he felt his life, his strength, going with him.

"Jak." Torn called mournfully, tears escaping his eyes, "I love you. You can believe it or not, but it's true." He said, turning around and walking back to the cave.

Jak heard something in Torn's voice then that he hadn't heard before. He turned and saw tear trails on Torn's war-hardened face. The tough-as-nails ex-KG commander was crying? Jak knew then that not even Torn could pull off a lie so big it had made him cry. Jak knew Torn was telling the truth. He caught up with Torn and reached out his hand…

Torn felt a hand lightly touch his back. He turned around and felt Jak's soft lips against his. He was too stunned to respond. "I believe you, Torn." Jak sighed when he pulled away.

Torn was almost overwhelmed with happiness. "What made you believe me?" He asked, almost not believing Jak himself. Jak smiled and wiped away the few tears that had slipped down Torn's face. "Because not even you can cry unless you mean it." Jak explained, dropping his hand to his side.

"I'm sorry for what I did, Jak." Torn murmured. "See? You apologized too. You must be telling the truth." Jak said with a small smile. "Now, I wish I knew where Daxter was." Jak said sadly.

After he finished his sentence, a small palm tree whizzed by his face, uprooted and carried by the harsh storm winds. Torn tackled Jak to the ground. "It's too dangerous to be standing; we have to wait here until the storm is over." Torn said, searching for the thick woolen blanket he had taken with him.

"But Daxter-" Jak began. Torn shook his head. "You're no use to him dead; he has one of these, I take it?" Torn asked, holding the blanket up. Jak nodded. "He has mine as well." He whispered mournfully. "Then I guess we'll have to share mine." Torn said deviously. Jak smirked in spite of himself.

…Daxter's POV…

I wasn't very far away from Jak and Torn; about 25 feet. My sharp eyes could see them through the storm pretty well, and for once I was glad to be an ottsel. I watched as Torn dug out his blanket and spread it over Jak; it obviously wasn't big enough for both of them.

I scooted forward as much as I could; my leg was broken and I lost my voice because of all the sand. Despite that, I was still curious and wanted to hear what they were saying. When they had been yelling, I'd heard every word. I still couldn't believe Jak had gone back to Commander Laryngitis so quickly, but I guess old habits die hard.

"The damn sand is beginning to hurt." Torn murmured. He was practically laying on Jak; I guess he wanted to protect Jak with his body as well as his blanket. It was so sweet I gagged, but immediately regretted it as I swallowed more sand.

"You don't have to do this, Torn." I heard Jak complain. If I had a voice I would have cried out at that moment; a rather large rock just rolled over my tail. I scowled; broken tails would NOT get you in with the ladies.

"This is a bad storm, Jak. I'm not sure these stupid blankets will work. We're bother probably going to die." I heard Torn say. I winced; I guess my broken tail wouldn't mater anymore, if they weren't going to survive, how could I?

"That was cheerfully optimistic." Jak groaned. Even in such peril, he was still facetious. I smirked in spite of myself; he got that from me.

Torn chuckled. "What can I say? I've never been one to beat around the bush." I heard Jak chuckle then, too.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm scared out of my mind." Torn said, his chuckle fading. Wow, Torn admitting he was scared. I'd have to remember that for blackmail in the afterlife.

"Yea." Jak agreed, averting his eyes.

My eyelids were slowly but steadily getting heavier and heavier. I struggled to keep them open. I closed them quickly and when I opened them again I wished I hadn't:

Torn had his arms wrapped around Jak's shoulders and Jak's hand were on Torn's forearms. They were kissing passionately. For a moment I felt a pang of sadness; I never had anyone like Jak did. At least he would get to die happily.

I smiled; I'd always wanted the best for Jak, he was my best friend after all. I was happy for him. I closed my eyes and let unconsciousness block out the sound of the howling wind.

…3rd Person POV…

Torn pulled his head away and rested it on Jak's chest, intent on listening to his heartbeat. "Torn, I think I'm scared too." Jak whispered. Torn squeezed Jak's arms. "Try and fall asleep, Jak. That way things won't hurt so much." Torn said, trying to sleep himself.

It didn't take long for the two to fall asleep, lulled by the sound of each other's heartbeats.

…

Em: That was so utterly sweet and Titanic-ish! (Think the old people falling asleep in each other's arms waiting for imminent death) Anyway, this STILL isn't the last chapter, there are more to come so don't disregard this story. So, as I said above, this will NOT be updated for AT LEAST a week. I'm going to have to write a lot, but I'll work really hard, I promise. I made this chapter long and sappy, so no complaints! Just be patient, and remember, absence makes the heart grow fonder!


	27. Chapter 27, A Silent Sentry

Shadows-of-flame: It SEEMED real, but aren't you glad it wasn't? AND THERE WAS FLUFF LAST CHAPTER! Lol. You just need someone to be molested, don't you? Hmm.. Maybe Torn'll molest Daxter in his sleep. XD

Kuro Kin'youbi: I know, I loved last chapter, so emotional. ;-)

Kiriona: XD Well, that's the first time I've gotten the word 'grope' in a review. And sorry for the long wait, but I couldn't forget my other fics!

Fluffys-sidekick: Lol, yes, their images are slightly ruined… at least there was no baby-talk.

DarkKelchan: Missed you for chapter 26, lol. Hah, wasn't that terrible? 3

Pochacco5: I'm not getting the end part of your e-mail address. In your next review just let me know if it's hotmail, yahoo, ect. Or you could always tell me what you want me to draw for you in a review. It can be anything Jak-related because I am unable to draw anything else at the moment, lol. And yes, sappiness galore.

Sabulana: Thanks! I know, that was kinda sad with Daxter, and I think it was a bit OOC. Anyway, thanks again!

Darkina: I didn't draw Eve's body in most of them, they're bases. I drew the clothes and hair but that's all, thanks though. Hehe, I love Commander Laryngitis. That's his new name, lol.

DarkKelchan: Yes, very long, I'm so proud of it. And sorry for the hiatus, I just needed to update other things.

Nirvana Renegade Seiga: Lol! Of course things are going to go wrong, look who you're talking to lol.

Sylvia: Thanks, you're actually the first one to comment on the whole Dark Jak/Torn thing. Glad you liked it.

Em: I have no inspiration for any other story then this… so if IWDFY and/or Wicked dies… blame KMKM.

…

Torn woke up, his lower body buried in sand. He shook his head to rid his hair of all the sand that had accumulated there and pulled his legs outs of the mountain of sand they had been under and stood.

The desert was peaceful again, the sun scorching everything it's rays touched, the heavy winds now a rare calming breeze. Torn looked around for Jak, and saw only footprints in the sand. Torn followed them for endless minutes until he reached a hill. The footsteps went down to the other side of the hill, and that's when Torn saw the other footprints.

Torn's heart skipped a beat. "Marauders." He whispered. There was no one else in the desert. And marauders only meant one thing. Jak was in danger.

…

When Jak awoke, Torn was sleeping on top of him. Jak could feel the soft rising and falling of his chest, so he knew Torn was still alive. Gently, he pushed Torn off him and stood.

He had deep cuts on his face and arms, but they would heal. He had no major wounds, nor had he lost any great amounts of blood. He looked over Torn, who was in a slightly worse condition then he was, but Jak knew Torn would be ok.

Jak decided to climb the small hill not 50 feet away to try and tell where they were. He could see the cave to his left not too far, and at the base of the hill he stood on, something orange stuck out of the sand. "Daxter?" Jak asked out loud, then ran down the hill.

He reached the base and began digging around the small orange thing buried in the sand. It was Daxter, but he was either unconscious or dead. Jak bit his lip. "Dax?" He asked, turning the little ottsel over. Daxter was still alive, Jak noted with relief. He was just unconscious. Jak noticed one of his legs was at an odd angle, and so was his tail. "Oh, Dax, I'm sorry this had to happen to you." Jak said, standing.

A loud CRACK echoed in Jak's ears and before he knew it he was on his knees. Something had been cracked over his head, and he saw stars. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt himself be pulled to his feet. "Are you alone!" A female voice hissed in his ear. Jak thought of Torn and nodded. "Yes. I am." He choked. "Good." The woman said, and dragged Jak away. "Grab the rodent." Another voice commanded as Jak fell unconscious.

…

Torn ran back up the hill and back to the place where he and Jak had left their things. He packed up the blanket and swung his backpack onto his back. He noticed another backpack lying 20 feet away. He ran to that one and picked it up. The top of it was Torn to shreds and it was only half full; the blankets were gone and all that remained was food and water.

Torn emptied it's contents into his own bag. Finally, he took off back to the bottom of the hill again to track the footsteps of the Marauders who had undoubtedly taken Jak.

…

Torn slipped his scarf around his mouth and nose as a small wind picked up and blew sand around his face. He had been walking for nearly 6 hours, searching relentlessly for Jak and not even stopping for water or food. He was going way of course, he knew. But nothing could stop his feet.

"Torn!" He heard someone call his name. He faintly recognized the voice, but he knew it wasn't Jak's. It was a woman's voice. He turned around and felt a fist connect with his face. He was knocked off balance and he felt the blood flow from his nose. He wiped it away and looked up at the woman who had punched him. She wore a mask over her face, and a long, thin skirt with patches covering most of it. Her shirt was a halter top that shower off her toned stomach.

The woman leaned down and picked Torn up by his shirt collar and punched his right cheek. "So we meet again, you bastard." She spat. She turned and motioned to other Marauders. They came on Leaper Lizards, and Torn noticed Jak was on one of them. He was clearly unconscious and Torn struggled for the woman to release him, but she was too strong.

Torn let himself be led to the lizard next to Jak's. He brought his head back swiftly, feeling the woman's nose crack against the back of his head inside her mask. He ducked out of her grip and did a roundhouse kick, knocking her off balance and onto her back. He stood up and elbowed another Marauder in the stomach, then flipping the man over onto his back.

Two other Marauders attacked him from either side, but before they reached him, Torn ducked and flung both fists outward, hitting both of them in the groin. He stood up quickly and kicked one of them squarely in the stomach, and the other in the face. The last one came running towards him, and he simply ducked and stuck his foot out, catching the man in the stomach. He stood and elbowed him in the back.

Ignoring that the other Marauders were beginning to stand, Torn jumped on the Lizard Jak was on and dug his heels into it's sides. The Lizard squawked and started running. "AFTER THEM!" To woman Marauder screamed, pointing to the retreating Lizard.

Torn knew they were going to be caught- his was the smallest Lizard and it was carrying two not-so-light people and a heavy backpack. But that didn't mean he would give up, if he could make it to Spargus he would be safe.

…

After only a few minutes of chasing, a burly Marauder ran alongside Torn. With skill and grace Torn wouldn't have expected from one as bulky as the man, he leaned sideways and kicked his left foot out, hitting Torn in the face.

Torn flew off the Lizard and rolled a few feet before coming to a stop. He moved his jaw gingerly, amazed it wasn't broken. He felt hands on his arms as the woman flipped him over and sat on his stomach. She punched him in the face and Torn feigned unconsciousness and allowed himself to be carried to the Lizards.

…

Torn was overjoyed when they arrived to the Marauder's hideout. Torn knew exactly where they were- they were near Spargus! Why they were heading the opposite way to begin with, Torn couldn't guess, but if they could escape, they could easily make it to Spargus.

Torn pretended to groggily 'wake up' and the woman who was dragging him propped him up on his feet. "You're awake now, you can walk." She hissed. Torn smirked when he heard her nasally voice, suggesting a broken nose. She shoved him into a rather large building cleverly hidden under a sand dune with rocks and trees, and led him downward.

Finally reaching their destination, the woman shoved Torn in a cell and threw Jak and Daxter, still unconscious, in after him. "You're in for a nice, long stay boys." She hissed and left.

Torn crawled over to Jak. He had a large bump on the back of his head and blood was matted in his hair. Torn knew there was nothing more he could do for Jak at the moment, so he sat against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. He felt something crawl up his chest, and he opened his eyes thinking it was a large rat. He was close.

Daxter sat on his chest, glaring at him. "What to do want, rat?" Torn asked, closing his eyes again. "I don't trust you." Daxter said, simply. Torn snorted. "Should this be news to me?" He asked. "He came here for you, you know. You didn't have to treat him like you did." Daxter replied. Torn snorted.

"You don't know my circumstances." Torn mumbled. Daxter snorted. "I heard you entire conversation back there, Torn. I didn't know you could be so… mushy." Daxter teased. Torn sat straight up and grabbed Daxter. "Don't you ever repeat what I said back there… it was different." Torn scowled, releasing Daxter who balanced on his good leg.

"It's cool, I couldn't say anything about you without mentioning Jak. Y'know, he really does love you." Daxter said, sitting on Torn's ankles. Torn opened one of his ice blue eyes and studied Daxter for a moment, before closing it. They sat in silence for a few moments before Torn spoke.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Daxter was confused for a moment, then he grinned. "Of course. It's not easy to restrain dark Jak from killing you every time you open your mouth. But Jak does. That says something." Daxter chuckled and Torn smirked, twitching his leg a bit and jostling Daxter. "I could say the same for you, Rat."

"He really does, though. I can just feel it. He wouldn't have followed you if he didn't." Daxter finished after a moment's silence. "Thanks." Torn said, in a surprisingly soft voice. "Yea." Daxter whispered, curling up against Torn's leg and falling asleep. Torn crossed his arms over his chest, but instead of sleeping he remained a silent sentry, watching over the other two.

…

Em: Well, there ya go, chapter 27. And a huge thanks to GothicJak for her help and the idea to make Torn and Daxter talk about Jak while he's unconscious. Thank you! ;-3


	28. Chapter 28, I Don't Believe It

Kimmy: So sorry you can't sign in, but thank you. XD Not too sure about the loincloths, lol, but I'll look into it. And as for the chapters to come… they'll be dark.

Kuro Kin'Youbi: Thanks! And don't worry, I signed off after I e-mailed you. I was tired. And I'll try not to kill them off. I was actually inspired for them, so it's all good.

DarkKelchan: It came sooner then I thought too, although the hiatus was inevitable. Sorry about that.

Sabulana: Lol, that's ok. And thanks! I loved last chapter, Torn kicked so much ass XD

Kiriona: That's ok, I'm glad you look forward to reading it!

Fluffys-Sidekick- Thanks, it was a faster update then expected.

Nirvana Renegade Seiga: Aaaah, Torn's secret will come out soon. And I love your little dialogues! They make my day! Lol.

Meowen: Lol, congrats with your homework, and thank you.

GothicJak: Yea, my brain was TOTALLY fried for this story… too much at once, lol.

Darkina: You'll find out about the marauder bitch. She has a reason for being a bitch, too. You'll find out this chapter.

Mel: Aaaahhhh! My best friend's name is Mel! And (given your e-mail address is lotr related, I'm assuming you at least like it, lol) she likes it too! How creepy! Anyway, I know… very VERY evil of me to leave all my lovely reviewers with such cliff-hangers, but as you said… an author must do what she must do!

TigerGoddess: You want to play off my story? I don't mind, just say you were inspired by KMKM or something. It's cool. 3 XD Lol, I love your description of Torn's hotness, and I must agree with you. XD And I'm glad you like the story!

JakTornLover23: I agree, drama DOES make things better. One of your favourite authors? Aww, that's sweet. 3

Em: Sorry if this chapter is crap… I was fighting a writer's block.

…

"Wake up." The woman from the day before hissed, kicking the bars with her spiked metal boots. Jak groaned, having only woken up once during the night. She opened the down and threw bowls of water and a slab of bread on the floor. "Eat." She commanded, exiting the cell again.

Jak was still in pain from his head wound and didn't move. Daxter darted forward and broke off a piece of the stale bread and Torn grabbed the water bowl. Torn pulled Jak up into a sitting position against the dirt-covered wall and raised the bowl to his lips. Jak drank the murky water slowly then pulled his head back, resting it on the wall.

"Torn… what happened… why can't I move?" Jak murmured, half-awake. "We were attacked in the desert yesterday- you were hit on the head. Just take it easy and you'll be ok." Torn said, sitting next to him. "Here Jak, eat this." Daxter said, holding the stale bread to Jak's lips. He ate it, then scrunched his nose in disgust.

The threesome looked up as they heard footsteps coming toward them. It was the woman Marauder. Torn sneered at her. "What do you want?" He demanded. She chuckled lightly. "I would suggest you watch your tone; you're in my home now and if you don't show me respect you and your little boyfriend and his pet over there will pay the price." She said, twirling a dull knife in her hand.

"So, oh mighty KG Commander Torn, what brings you out into the lovely Wasteland?" She mocked, leaning against a near-by wall. "Ex-KG commander. And why I'm out here is none of your business." Torn sneered. She laughed again. "You'll learn to answer me eventually." She said. Torn just glared at her and she smirked. "I'll be back soon; our leader is just DYING to meet you." She said, her eyes glittering with anticipation until she turned and walked down the hallway.

"She knows you?" Daxter asked when she left. Torn turned around and shrugged. "I don't know. A lot of people knew me when I was Commander, but why a Marauder would is beyond me." Torn shrugged and turned back to Jak who was still eating slowly. Jak stretched cat-like as he swallowed the stale bread. "Hey Torn… can you help me?" Jak asked painfully. Torn gripped Jak's wrists and pulled him up.

Jak swayed slightly as he tried to gain his balance; the blow he received to his head made him dizzy and weak. He gained his balance and stood on his own. Torn stood near Jak in case he fell as Jak walked around the small cell slowly. "I think I'm ok." Jak said, sighing with relief. "Are you sure?" Daxter asked, crawling up to Jak's shoulder again.

Jak nodded. "I'm just dizzy." He murmured. "Are you ok, Dax? I couldn't find you after the storm…" Jak said, guilty. "I'll live." Daxter grinned. Jak turned to Torn. "I'll live too." Torn said before Jak could even open his mouth. Jak chuckled. "You know me too well." He said, sitting back down and resting comfortably against the wall.

The three sat in silence for a few moments before Jak turned to Torn. "Torn, what did they do to you?" He asked, noticing Torn's bruised face for the first time. His vision was blurred and he mistook the bruises for Torn's tattoos. Jak touched Torn's face gently and Torn winced slightly, then smirked. "Don't worry Jak, I kicked their asses. This is nothing. That woman? I broke her nose, easily."

Jak and Daxter laughed. "Listen to Commander Laryngitis brag." Daxter winked. Torn rolled his eyes. "Do you insist on calling me that, rat?" He demanded. Daxter chuckled. "I do if you insist on calling me rat." Daxter replied. Torn rolled his eyes and sat next to Jak.

"You three are being more laid back then I would expect for prisoners." The woman Marauder was back. She wore no armour except for the mask over her face. Torn frowned at her. "Who are you? How do you know who I am?" He demanded, walking to the door of the cell. The woman smirked.

"Who I am is not important, but I'm surprised you forgot what you did." She laughed. "You'll deserve everything you have coming to you." She said, walking closer to the cell so she was within inches of Torn's face. "I promise." She added, pulling him closer so his face stuck through the bars. She leaned over and kissed him angrily, punching him hard in the stomach as she did so.

She pulled back and laughed as Torn doubled over, slamming his head into the bars as he did so. Jak ran forward, changing into Dark Jak as he did. Dark Jak roared and clawed at both the bars and the woman. She stepped back and watched him, an impressed look on her face. "Well, well, well, what have we here." She chuckled.

Dark Jak began hitting the bars, tearing at them with his claws, and attempting to melt them with dark eco. The woman's eyes widened and she grew nervous as Dark Jak came closer and closer to breaking through the bars.

"Hey guys! We have a situation down here!" The woman yelled. Three other Marauders came running with large guns. Daxter gulped and Torn was trying to coax Dark Jak to turn back to normal Jak from his position on the floor; he was too dizzy to stand.

The three Marauders approached the dark creature with Buzz Batons. "Jak, stop!" Torn said, tugging Dark Jak's legs. Dark Jak ignored Torn and continued clawing at the Marauders. "He's going to break through; do it!" The woman yelled and all three Marauders zapped Dark Jak.

Dark Jak fell to the ground hard, but didn't change back. He was stunned. The Marauders rushed into the cell and pinned him. "Tatiana! Get the chains!" One of them yelled to the woman. She nodded and ran back up the hallway. "Chains!" Daxter whispered, a horrified look on his face. "I have to help him." Torn murmured.

The three Marauders started punching every inch of Dark Jak they could reach. "No!" Torn shouted, jumping forward in an attempt to stop them. He felt and arm around his waist, pulling him back. "Don't even think about it." The woman's voice hissed in his ear.

"Here." She said, tossing chains to her companions. They continued punching him until he wasn't moving anymore. "Jak? JAK?" Torn became frantic, struggling with the woman to get free. She cackled evilly. "Don't worry, your boyfriend's still alive. We just couldn't have any arguments, could we?" She laughed. Torn struggled further, aggravating her. "You don't stop fighting me, maybe we will kill him." She hissed. Torn stopped almost immediately.

"Alright boys, you know what to do." The woman said, turning to the three men. They nodded; one chain was around Jak's legs and it led up his back to the second chain which was around his wrists. There were several hooks on the wall Torn hadn't noticed before. The Marauders lifted Jak up and hung his wrists from the chains and pulled back.

"Alright boys, go tell the boss the situation has been taken care of." The woman said, releasing Torn finally. He went to Jak and began shaking his shoulders gently and whispering his name. The woman placed her hands on her hips and cackled. "Maybe if he's good we'll take him down. It'll teach him a lesson not to escape." She grinned, turning to leave.

Torn whipped around and grabbed her arm before she could go farther, twisting it behind her. "Who are you? How do you know me! What do you want with us!" Torn demanded all at once. The woman smirked in Torn's face. "You'll find out in due time." She grinned. "I don't want to wait. I want to know NOW."

With that, Torn ripped off her mask with his free hand. Her hair, which was in a pile atop her head and held down by the mask, fell around her shoulders. It was dark purple and her eyes were ice blue and cold. But it wasn't those characteristics that sparked remembrance in Torn's eyes; it was the scar on her face.

She smirked as Torn gaped at her. "No… I don't believe it…" He stuttered, his eyes widening. "It's YOU."

…

Em: I know, it's short, but I PROMISE next chapter will be up sooner then this one was! This one was n't planned out like the others were, so it was a bit harder. Plus I had writer's block. My deepest apologies! Chapter 29 will be up very soon! Promise!


	29. Chapter 29, Leave The Prisoners

Kuro Kin'Youbi: Aww, thanks hun. 3 Glad it wasn't a total waste of a chapter.

Babyblues15: What is it with me and converting people into slash? It's crazy. XP And I can't take credit for the shower part, that was written by a close friend of mine. She's the genius behind that one. Thank you for the kind comments tho! 3

Kiriona: Lol, I'm gonna go back into the habit of daily updates. Sound good? Or, at least I'll try. 3

Shadows-of-flame: Will they live! I dunno Kim, will they! XD Yush, they gets lotsa boo-boos, Kim. All the more reason to luff them! 3 Lol.

DarkKelchan: I did have writers block! I was staring at the screen for ever and nothing came. I was sad. ;-; Anyway, yea, last chapter was short. Sorry.

TigerGoddess: That's sweet, not many people like this enough to make their mother's look at them oddly. Good luck with moving, I hope this all go well! 3

Sabulana: Lol, yes, it is mean to put Jak in chains (for those situations, lol) but put yourself in her position. What would you do if a rabid demon thingy was attempting to rip your eyes out? And not a perv? Of course not! XD

Meowen: I rescued your day? WOOT! I AM A HEROINE! Take that, people! Lol. I'm surprised chapter 28 was so well liked, it was written on a whim. 3

Fluffys-sidekick: I've given away her name, but not her identity. 3 You'll find out soon enough!

Nirvana Renegade Seiga: Lol, eggplant hair? XD Like I said, I mentioned her name, I'm surprised no one noticed it. 3

GothicJak: Heh, I can safely say it is NOT Torn's sister. That be I Would Die For You, lol. I'm sorry I haven't been on, AIM is a killer bitch. (glare, glare)

VoodooDollOfDoom: First off, can I just say your screen name is the awesome? XD Anyway, sorry for not writing as fast as I normally do. (flails) Goddess damned writer's block! (rips out hair)

Em: Nearing 300 reviews. Oh my goddess people, you frighten me. Three HUNDRED!

The woman smirked. "Yes, Torn. It's me. I'm flattered you remember." She said sarcastically. "How are you still alive? You were banished years ago!" Torn said. The woman sneered. "No thanks to you! I was harmless when you and your battalion of thugs kicked me out!"

Torn frowned. "If it's any consolation, I quit because of that." He said. She sneered again and turned away. "You expect me to believe you?" She hissed. "Tatiana!" A Marauder called. "The boss wants to see you; and he wants you to bring the other two with you."

Tatiana turned back around with a smirk and unchained Jak so he fell to the floor, still unconscious. "Pick him up." She ordered. Torn was already obeying her order before she gave it. She unlocked the metal door and pulled Torn in front of her, Jak dangling limply in his arms. She pulled a gun from her pocket and cocked it, smirking when she saw Torn cringe. "For protection, sugar." She laughed, nudging him with the butt of the gun. "Move."

They walked down a dank passageway and Jak slowly woke up in Torn's arms. He opened his eyes as Torn walked, but couldn't yet move otherwise. The two male Marauders stopped and one slipped in. "Boss, they're here." He said.

"Tatiana!" A voice from within called. She clicked her gun to safety and sauntered in, Jak, Torn and the other Marauder following behind. Tatiana walked straight to the so-called 'boss' and smirked. He couldn't be seen behind the Marauders and Tatiana, but his voice was immediately recognized. "How nice of you to drop in." He said, his frame still hidden behind the massive Marauders.

"No way." Torn breathed. Jak's eyes were open and he was slowly regaining strength in him limbs. "Torn. Put me down." Jak whispered. Torn complied and allowed Jak to lean on him for support, but was still trying to see through the Marauders to make sure his assumption was correct. There was no way to be sure until he spoke again.

"I see you've already met Tatiana." Came his voice again, and soft footsteps met Torn's ears as he stepped into view. He looked the same as he always did, only a crooked grin distorted his features. "You look surprised to see me, Torn." He said again, smirking wider.

"Vin! What the hell are you doing!" Torn demanded. "We're on the same side, remember!" Torn yelled, but Vin only laughed. "We WERE on the same side, but things changed." He shrugged. Tatiana walked next to him, an identical smirk on her face. She stood two inches taller then Vin, but Torn assumed it was because of her boots. Either way, they were both shorter then he was. He frowned.

"Alright everyone, I think we're through here. Leave the prisoners; I don't think they'll be a problem." Vin said, turning around and walking to a table in the back of the room. Tatiana followed and they spoke quietly for a short while. He said something to make her laugh while he smirked and leaned back against the table. She kissed him quickly and sauntered out, sneering at Torn as she did.

As the door shut, Torn felt free to move. Jak let go of Torn and swayed slightly on the spot. He felt sick, so he didn't speak. Torn made sure he was still before walking across the room to Vin, who was still leaning against the table, the same odd smirk on his face. Torn stopped in front of Vin. "Why are you doing this- let us go!" He demanded.

"That's just not possible." Vin chuckled. Torn moved to hit him, but Vin leaned onto a large red button and Jak howled in pain, falling to his knees. "What did you do!" Torn demanded, whirling back around. Vin's grin was even more twisted then before. "I guess you could say it's like a shock collar. Every time I push this, his entire body shuts down."

Torn turned back to Jak who was lying on the floor and writhing in pain, screaming. "Vin, stop!" Torn pleaded, whirling back to face him. Vin smirked and removed his hand. "As you wish." Jak's screams promptly ceased and he lay unmoving on the ground.

"Tatiana!" Vin called sharply. The woman returned, but this time she was wearing a long dress with slits up the sides and no shoes. She crossed the room and stood next to Vin. She was slightly shorter then he was, Torn noted with a frown. "Tatiana, escort Torn back to the cells." Vin ordered, his eyes never leaving Torn's face. Tatiana nodded and removed a pistol from the folds of her dress. "Come on." She ordered.

Torn glared hatefully at Vin before turning around and letting himself be led out. He stopped and Jak and attempted to pick him up. Tatiana grabbed his hair and yanked him upward. "Leave Jak." Vin said. Torn turned abruptly as Tatiana cocked her gun and pointed it at Torn. "You heard him. Leave Jak and move." Tatiana whispered, her voice deadly.

Torn reluctantly turned around and took two steps before he ducked down. Using his legs, he pushed backward and hit Tatiana in the stomach with his head. He reached up and grabbed her arms quickly. He ripped her hands off the guns and it clattered to the floor. He kicked it out of reach and stood, stumbling out of Tatiana's reach.

Tatiana pulled another, smaller pistol out of her dress and pointed it at Torn. Torn moved quickly to the right and a gunshot went off. Torn squeezed his eyes shut, expecting the bullet to hit him.

But it never did. He opened his eyes to see Tatiana looking at Vin. He was holding a pistol as well, but his was aimed at Jak's head. Torn averted his eyes from Vin to look at Jak. Through the smoke, he noticed a small trickle of blood on the floor. Panic arouse in him and he turned his hate filled gaze to linger on Vin again. He found he could not speak and turned to Jak again.

The smoke cleared and Torn noticed the bullet had wedged itself into the floor and the trickle of blood was from a minor wound as a piece of the concrete floor cut Jak. Torn sighed with relief, knowing Jak would live. He was jerked from his thoughts when Vin spoke again.

"Tatiana, take him back to his cell. And make sure this doesn't happen again." He said. Torn glanced up at him one last time and noticed he didn't look very happy. Torn smirked as Tatiana turned him violently around, taking some small pleasure in knowing he had wiped Vin's annoying smirk of his face.

Tatiana hit Torn's shoulder after they left the room with her gun. "You know, you've only made things worse for Jak." She laughed bitterly as Torn struggled to get back to his lover. "Jak! JAK! Let me go, you bitch! JAK!" Torn kicked blindly at Tatiana but she caught his leg and flipped him over. He tripped backward and slammed his head against the ground. He was unconscious immediately.

When Torn woke up he was back in the cell. He saw Daxter near his feet with a ratty rag in his paw. He removed it from a small dish of water and noticed Torn was awake. "It's about time." He joked softly, scurrying as fast as his wounded leg would let him to Torn. "What happened?" Torn asked, touching the back of his head gingerly.

His fingers danced across a large bump matted with blood. Torn winced and removed his fingers when he touched a particularly sore spot. He looked at his hand and noted the blood was still fresh. "How long have I been out?" He asked, trying to sit forward. He was overcome with dizziness and nausea. Daxter pushed him back gently and shook his head.

"Tatiana left about 5 minutes ago; you woke up remarkably fast for someone with a bump that big." Daxter said and dabbed softly at the bump with the wet rag. Torn cringed and hissed. "Don't DO that!" He said, trying to knock Daxter away but only succeeded in making himself more nauseas. Daxter continued dabbing at Torn's head a few moments longer, then stopped.

"That should at least clean it." Daxter muttered to himself, dropping the wet rag into the dish and picking up a long, dry one. He went back over to Torn and balanced on his shoulder. He put the middle of the rag over Torn's wound and pulled the two sides to the front of Torn's head. He pulled it just tight enough so that it wouldn't fall off and tied the two ends together at Torn's forehead so he looked like he was wearing an odd headband.

Torn was fighting the nauseating feeling in his stomach, but when he felt Daxter leave his shoulder he turned to his right and emptied his stomach. After his chest stopped heaving, he could hardly find the strength to sit back up. He rested against the wall and closed his eyes, afraid if he spoke he would throw up again.

Daxter retrieved the wet rag from the bowl and rung it out loosely. He returned to Torn and dabbed at his face to wipe the sweat condensing there. Torn's eyelids fluttered closed. "Thanks, Daxter." Torn muttered before passing out again.

Em: Well, there you go. Sorry for the second long wait, but I've been busy and I had to re-write most of the chapter. Leave a nice review!


	30. Chapter 30, I Am Going To Kill Him

Babyblues15: Yup. Vin. None of you should have been expecting lil paranoid Vin to be the insanely psycho evil dude. Heh.

Kiriona: XD I've been anticipating everyone's reactions to last chapter since before I wrote it XD And I'll try with the daily updates, but exams are not too far away 

Shadows-of-flame: What will Vin do to Jak? Haha, that's a very good question actually. XD

Kuro Kin' Youbi: I know…. Krew is icky… I'm glad I thought of Vin instead. Ya'll know how I love my Vinny XD

Sabulana: XD So this effects you that much, does it?

Nirvana Renegade Seiga: XD I love your guys' reactions to Vin.

Fluffys-sidekick: No, Tatiana was just a woman who lived in the city that Torn and his lil squad had to kick out… you'll see.

Pochacco5: No, no more suffering, I don't think. This chapter was a bit hard to write because it wasn't planned out and I have restrictions on what I CAN write so I don't mess up the storyline. But after this, there definitely won't be many long breaks and hopefully plenty of long chapters for your enjoyment. ;)

TigerGoddess: Lol, I would be seriously disturbed if anyone WAS expecting Vin, lol.

RubiSapphire-sama: XD! I think I like you XD Although Vin being the stupid, geeky, retarded guy doesn't really fit cos he was really smart in Jak 2, ya? Like one of those computer geeks who knows everything about technical stuff, lol. XD So you want more Jak-rape, eh? XD Torn IS a mean-ass, but I love writing him that way. He wouldn't be Torn if he WASN'T a mean-ass. You actually screamed at your computer and buried your face in a pillow? O.o Lol, I've heard similar stories XD Thanks for the review!

DarkKelchan: You'll draw me a pic:3 (ish vereh happy now) Thank youu! That's so sweet of you, really:3

Darkina: Lol, I'm a Vin fan girl! XD (clings to him) Why do you think I made him evil? (has an evil fetish) Lol.

Evilsquallman: Bzah? Lol, thanks, I think :3

VoodooDollOfDoom: Hehe, I have so many fans. Allow me to be gloat-ful for a moment, lol. Thank you!

Moon-Angel-Eyes: Meep! O.o

Em: Well, with the prospect of another pic for 300 reviews, I should get writing, eh? Sorry for the long wait- AGAIN- I'm planning my next story now that IWDFY has been de-commissioned and Wicked is done. So, enjoy chapter 30!

…

Vin circled Jak's unconscious body slowly, deep in thought. Soft footsteps made him lose his train of thought and he looked up at Tatiana. "Need any help?" She asked, leaning casually against the doorway and smirking.

"Since you asked so nicely…" Vin chuckled, turning to Jak. "Help me carry him. I have an idea."

Torn was resting uneasily, but he was abruptly awoken by a scream reverberating throughout the Marauder's hidden dwelling.

Torn looked around frantically, searching for the source of the scream and Jak, but found neither. "Daxter!" Torn hissed quietly. Daxter was clinging to the bars of the cell. "What?" He asked, sounding unattached. "Did someone… scream… just now?" Torn asked slowly, unsure if what he heard had been a dream or reality.

"Yes." Daxter responded in the same monotonous voice. "It was Jak, wasn't it? They're hurting Jak!" Torn said, panicked. "What are they doing to him…" Torn wondered, burying his head in his hands. Again he blamed himself for Jak's pain because it was his fault Jak was out here in the first place.

It didn't take long for Tatiana and Vin to get Jak to the lab in the back. Tatiana held Jak's unconscious body in place while Vin strapped him down to the platform. "Alright." Vin said. Tatiana let go of her hold on Jak and stepped away.

"Hand me the needle." Vin said, checking Jak's arms for the vein he needed. Tatiana carefully held out a large needle and Vin took it, studying it with a malicious grin on his face.

Jak chose this time to groggily open his eyes. Vin smirked. "Nice of you to join us. Tatiana, make sure he holds his arm still." Vin instructed, bringing the tip of the needle to the tender flesh of the underside of Jak's elbow. "What are you doing!" Jak hissed, panic arising in him. Vin shot him a toothy grin. "You'll see." He promised, stabbing the needle into Jak's vein.

Jak screamed at the sudden contact, his hands curling into fists as Vin extracted the blood into the large syringe. He left the needle in Jak's arm long after the syringe was full, a sadistic grin on his face. He studied the swirling red and purple liquid momentarily before finally freeing Jak's arm of the needle. Tatiana placed a wad of gauze over the wound and wrapped medical tape around it to hold it in place.

Vin brought the syringe closer to his face, peering at the blood curiously. He flicked the plastic quickly and the dark eco swarmed around the plasma angrily. "Interesting." He murmured, pouring the blood into a small canister. "You're not going to get away with this you son of a bitch." Jak seethed, his eyes flashing.

Vin walked back to the surgical table. "Really?" He asked, backhanding Jak across the face, causing Jak's head to slam backwards. "I could kill you right now." Vin said, smiling cruelly as he brought the needle up to Jak's other arm. "You're just lucky I need you." He said, before injecting the needle again, chuckling as Jak screamed.

This time, however, Vin didn't just fill the syringe. He attached a tube to the needle and began pumping the blood out of Jak's arm and into another canister. Jak bit his lip to keep from screaming again. Tatiana and Vin stood to one side and watched Jak writhe in pain and bite his lip to stop from screaming.

Blood flowed from Jak's mouth as his teeth broke the skin. Blood filled his mouth, coppery from the plasma itself and burning from the dark eco. He whimpered from both the pain in his arms and the pain in his lip. He was far too weak to transform to Dark Jak, and the amount of blood he was losing didn't help much either.

Torn still sat on the floor on the cell, Daxter on his knees. "I'm… I'm sure Jak will be ok." He said, trying his hardest to reassure both Torn and himself. Another scream echoed through the hideout and Torn sprang to his feet, grabbing Daxter before he fell.

Torn rushed to the bars of the cell and gripped the bars with his hands. The Marauders guarding him glared. "Get away from the bars." One of them ordered. Torn silently refused, feeling for the lock with his fingers and trying to figure out how to open it without a key.

"I said move away." The Marauder warned again. Torn ignored him again and he turned his eyes down the hallway, hoping by some miracle he would see Jak. The Marauder was growing frustrated with Torn; Daxter climbed down to the floor. "Come on Torn, we better not cause trouble." Daxter begged.

"Yea. Listen to the talking rat." The Marauder said. Torn glared at the man and punched his fist through the bars and caught the man in the side of the head. The side of his helmet cut into his skin and he fell over, unconscious. The other Marauder growled and came closer and Torn lashed out at him too.

Torn hand connected with the chest plate of the Marauder in front of him, and he heard his hand break with a sickening crunch. The man smirked and raised his Buzz Baton. He held it out and activated it. Torn screamed in pain but didn't let go of the bars. "I'm going to kill him…" Torn murmured before passing out again.

Jak heard a scream raise above his own whimpering; a scream he couldn't mistake. "Torn!" Jak yelled, scrambling and pulling against his bindings. Tatiana held his shoulders down and Vin removed the needle. Blood that had remained in the needle and tubing slid out and pattered sickeningly against the ground.

"Shut him up." Vin said, turning to examine the blood he had collected. Tatiana smirked and hit Jak over the head just hard enough to knock him out. "Help me get this thing," Vin pointed to a large machine in front of him "Hooked up and then take him back to the cell. And keep him separated from his friends." He smiled maliciously again and carried the plastic container of blood to one end of the long table in front of him.

Torn awoke to a multitude of guards carrying a kicking and screaming Jak down the passage, Tatiana leading them and carrying Jak's upper body. "Open that door!" She barked. The Marauder opened the door to the cell next to Torn's. Tatiana and the other Marauders literally threw Jak into the cell, his body skidding across the floor until it hit the wall on the other side.

Smiling with satisfaction, Tatiana slammed the cell door shut. "Come on boys, let's go." She ordered, and all the Marauders walked out, including the ones who had been guarding them earlier. Tatiana glared at Torn on her way out, although her lips held a foreshadowing smirk.

"Jak! Jak!" Torn called after they left, panic in his voice. Jak lay in a crumpled heap in the corner where the bars and the concrete wall met. He groaned and picked his head up. He had a gash on his forehead, but Torn could see nothing else wrong with him.

"Can you move?" Torn asked, crawling over to Jak. "A little." Jak murmured, trying to sit up. Torn put his arms between the bars and cradled Jak's head in his hands. "I… heard you scream." Jak muttered, painfully pushing himself onto his back. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. What did they do to you?" Torn asked, searching Jak's body for wounds with his eyes.

Jak shifted so Torn could see his arms. Track marks from needles bruised the tender flesh and it made Torn gag. Who could do such a thing to such a beautiful creature? "What did… they do?" Torn asked, his eyes widening as he examined Jak's arms. "They took… a lot of blood." Jak whispered, his energy drained.

Torn noticed his lover's distress. "Shhh. Tell me tomorrow. Just rest now." Torn instructed, vowing then and there to kill Vin in the most painful way he could think of.

Em: Woo… AGAIN a long wait… so sorry… and it's a bit on the short side but don't complain cos at least it's something!


	31. Chapter 31, Torn's Turn

DarkKelchan: Yush! I am the Queen of cliff-hangers! XD And you would be surprised at how hard it is to make Vin evil. O.o

Babyblues15: Why does Vin need the blood? That will be explained in this chapter. He really doesn't need the BLOOD but… bah, you'll see. And yes, actually, I like being a sadist at times. Although normally I'm very nice. You can ask most people about that one, lol. And if you ever find evil Vin… let me know… I'll be his Tatiana. ;)

Shadows-of-flame: OMG wasn't the needle thing terrible? XD I hate needles too… o.o And yush, Jak is a beautiful creature XD

RubiSapphire-Sama: YUH! CAFFEINE IS YER BESTEST BEST FRIEND! XD!… ahem… I think the reason Torn has no eyebrows is cos of the tattoos… o.o yea. XD And Torn is a sexy asshole XD

Kuro Kin'Youbi: Hehe, took me ages to write tho. O.o

Sabulana: I don't think you're the only one who wants to kill Vin in horrible and painful ways. But I'm gonna hate doing what I have to do… (loves Vin ;3)

Pochacco5: Lol, thanks for understanding. School will be out soon, so YAY! More updates! ;3

Kiriona: Aww, I'm sorry you feel sick! Is someone going to kick Vin's ass? Not LITERALLY, but you'll see what happens. (hint: pay special attention to Tatiana… she's not the one who 'kicks his ass,' but watch her) Feel better soon!

Fluffys-sidekick: Yea, I updated finally, lol. Thank you!

Sushi-chan1363: Thank you so much! I've killed off Jak and Torn a lot, haven't I? ;3 Well, you're not the first I've made cry, so don't worry. Thanks for reading and the review!

Ebonywolfspirt-084: AAHH! NOT THE ESOPHAGUS! XD Why did I make him evil? That'll be revealed in time. And I know he's not evil, but writing him in an evil role is so much fun. ;3

TigerGoddes: Lol, I'll see if I can fit you in to Torn's busy schedule. XP

Phoenix Noir: Yes, killing Torn is my hobby. XD Not many people can see Vin being evil, BUT! I will explain myself all in due time. ;3

Light Darkness: Lol! Why does everyone love this so much? It's like a bad soap opera XD Seriously though, I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying it so much. ;3 Thanks for the review!

Em: Ok guys, I really don't have a good excuse for not writing this time. Truth is, I've had time to do it, but I haven't really WANTED to. Sheer laziness on my part. Anyway, school AND Driver's Ed are over in 2 weeks (last 4 days of school are half days for exams, so I don't count those days, really.) so I'll have plenty of time and updates should start to regulate again. I do apologize for the ANTAGONIZINGLY long wait (lol) and promise to start updating more frequently. (Next week'll be tough cos of all the studying though. I'll try! I promise!) And… onto evil Vin XD

…

Whirring filled the empty silence of the lab as Vin flicked a small switch. He held a small vial of Jak's blood in his right hand, and with his left he scribbled notes. (1) "Now we'll see how smart I really am." He murmured, pouring the contents of the vial into the device.

A puff of purple smoke was released into the air. Vin wrote something else in his notes, then raised his eyes to watched what happened. The red and purple blood flew through clear tubes until the liquid hit a small filter. The eco was too thick to pass through, but the blood filtered out into another small container. Vin's eyes lit up triumphantly.

"I can harness Jak's eco be separating it from his blood…" He thought out loud, scribbling furiously on the page in front of him. He finished writing and flicked off the machine. He replaced the container of blood with an empty container and removed the filter. The thick eco slid down the tube and into the container. Vin wiped the tube so the eco residue touched his fingers.

It burned at first and he shivered. The eco sent shocks through him and his skin tingled. "Such a small amount of eco…" He muttered with a psychotic grin. Vin felt jittery already with anticipation of the day to come, of how much eco he could harness from Jak's body. 'If Jak thought today was bad… tomorrow should be fun.' He thought, his face twisting as he chuckled manically.

…

Jak was jerked awake suddenly as someone hauled him off the ground. His eyelids were heavy and his arms and legs felt laden with lead. He struggled to open his eyes and he realized he was being carried roughly down the hallway.

Jak cried out weakly, but was immediately slapped across the face. "Shhh!" Tatiana's harsh voice scolded. Jak whimpered quietly but said nothing. Tatiana lead the other Marauders into the lab Jak was in the night before.

Vin sat on a swivel chair, the fingertips of his left hand touching the fingertips of his right resting against his lips. He smirked against his fingers when Jak was carried into the room. "Put him over there." Vin instructed, swiveling around and studying various papers laying on the table.

Tatiana and the two marauders who were carrying Jak strapped him down to the same medical table as the night before. It still smelled of blood. His blood. "No… please…" Jak whimpered pitifully, causing laughter to from Vin and Tatiana.

"Hold him down." Vin instructed, grabbing the same needle he'd used before, still stained with eco-tinted blood. Jak screamed and Tatiana grinned wider. She held Jak's chest down and Vin held his wrist. "You're only making this harder on yourself." He said, pushing down and all but stabbing the needle into Jak's arm.

Jak screamed. He screamed loud enough to break glass, it seemed. He screamed loud enough and long enough to send him into a coughing fit. Tatiana held him down again when Vin did the same to his other arm. Jak screamed again when it seemed like he had hardly enough energy to breathe.

One of the needles lead to a tube that drained Jak's blood into a machine that separated his plasma and eco. The other tube brought the plasma back into his body so he wouldn't die of blood loss before Vin was done with him. If he did die, the eco would be useless.

Tatiana removed her hands from Jak's chest and walked to the door. "I'll be back in a few hours… I'm going to have some fun of my own." She said, winking and swaying her hips slightly as she left. Vin looked after her momentarily, then turned back to the task at hand; harnessing precious dark eco.

…

Tatiana made her way back to the cells where a frantic Torn was close to being beaten to death by a Marauder. Tatiana dismissed his and stuck her hand on her hip. "You must really love him to risk dying just to know what's happening to him."

Torn glared at her and breathed deeply, struggling to catch his breath. "I love him more then you can understand, you heartless whore."

Tatiana crossed her arms and smirked. "Do you want to know what's happening to him?" She asked.

"Yes." Torn hissed.

Tatiana leaned over so her slender face rested between the bars. "I can show you." She said, her voice just above a whisper. Torn reciprocated her actions and leaned so his face was mere inches from hers.

"Show me." He hissed again.

Tatiana smirked and opened the door to Torn's cell. She stood aside and motion for him to step out. "Run, Torn. I'll give you fifteen minutes to run and hide. And if I find you… you won't like the results." She said, stepping out of his way.

Torn studied her for a few moments and she nodded. He took off running down the corridor in the direction he heard Jak screaming. Tatiana chuckled and closed Torn's cell again.

"You're going to regret the day you cast me out of Haven." She murmured, laughing maniacally after.

…

Torn ran through the corridors until he was lost. The walls were made of some sort of soft metal with runes carved in them. They seemed strangely familiar to Torn, but he didn't have time to figure them out.

"TOOOOOOOORN!" He heard Tatiana yell. He knew his time was up. He ran forward and found a door to his left. He opened it and lunged into it. He gasped when he saw it; it was the room in which he had first discovered Vin was behind his and Jak's kidnapping. "I've been going in circles…" He whispered.

He heard Tatiana's footsteps coming closer. He dove behind a curtain near the back of the room and on top of the table there, keeping his feet off the floor. He took several deep breaths to keep himself from breathing loudly.

Tatiana entered the room shortly after Torn had caught his breath. "Oh Tooooorn." Tatiana called. He heard the distinct scraping sound of metal against metal. His breath caught in his throat.

"Let… me…. GO!" He heard Jak, faintly, coming from the room behind him. He leaned precariously backward to listen closer. Tatiana had reached the other side of the room with her hand on the door handle, when the table Torn was sitting on squeaked.

Tatiana stopped and turned around. She smirked and swiftly crossed the room and pulled back the curtain-

To see nothing.

She frowned and pulled back, looking over the area with distaste. She turned and walked away, completely opening the door when she chanced a glance behind her.

Torn was crawling out from under the table when she saw him. She whipped around and tackled him full-force, smashing his head against the floor. Torn pushed his leg forward and kicked Tatiana in the leg. She grunted and smirked. "You'll regret that."

"Do what you want to me, I don't care." Torn groaned and Tatiana picked him up over her shoulder. She kicked open the door Torn had had his ear to and entered the room that held Vin and Jak.

Jak's arms were free of the needles and tubes that were in his arms earlier. Vin was in the corner writing again and Jak was struggling weakly against his bonds. "Evening, Vin." She greeted, slamming Torn onto an operating table in the corner and strapping him down quickly.

"What are you doing?" Vin demanded, turning around and staring at her. "You'll see." She said, smirking and wheeling Torn over to Jak's side. She pulled out a knife. It was dull and dirty, hardly any more effective then a butter knife.

She motioned to Vin with her eyes, and he nodded, turning back to his work. Tatiana rested the blade against Jak's arm. She smiled, her eyes glittering with malice. "I told you you would regret kicking me." She said, pushing down.

The blade bit into Jak's skin, and she dragged it across slowly, almost lazily. Jak writhed and moaned . He had been gagged earlier by Vin who had grown weary of his screams. Torn's eyes went wide and he began to struggle against his bonds. "Leave him alone! He didn't do anything!" Torn demanded, hate in his voice.

Tatiana smirked at him. "Don't worry, sweety. You'll get yours soon." She promised, removing the knife from Jak's arm and pushing it into Torn's.

Vin watched with an mildly-interested look on his face.

"That's enough, Tatiana." He said after agonizing minutes. "They have to have their strength for tomorrow." Vin said, his lips curling in a smirk. Tatiana stopped and nodded. "Very well." She said, smirking. She summon three Marauders to carry them back to their separate cells.

The only thing going through Torn and Jak's minds was what was in store for them the following day.

…

(1) Take note of Vin's left-handedness. This is mentioned for a _reason_.

Em: Forgive it's shortness, please! It's finals week, and after Thursday school will be over so I can update loads sooner. I'm so sorry for not updating with a longer chapter sooner, but I've been so exhausted and stressed lately, you'll have to hang with me. Only three more (half) days and I'll be free!

And yes…. I enjoy making Vin a sadistic bastard. XD


	32. Chapter 32, Torn's Ancestors

Kuro Kin'Youbi: I think the worst is yet to come, but I'm starting to get out of the whole Marauder story arc. Thank you! ;3 (hugs)

TigerGoddes: Very true, when Jak hurts, Torn hurts too. (nods) And yes, Vin's left handedness is a twist. Hehe, soap opera… KMKM would make an interesting Soap Opera. XD

Babyblues15: Muahaha… evil left-handedness… and yes… lots and lots of blood. But not as much blood as Johnny Depp had in the first Freddy Krueger movie. THAT was a lot of blood.

Sabulana: Haha! I got a compliment out of Crowley! XD BTW… that is the coolest name. XD You're left-handed, Sabby? (pokes you with a stick) You are teh ebil. (glares) Lol, you'll see what his left-handedness means soon enough. ;3

Kiriona: Well, technically, he's helping Jak. He's taking the dark eco out and putting the blood back in… although that sorta weakens Jak cos Dark Jak is getting weakened and all that jazz. XD I'm sure you're not the only one who wants to kill Vin right about now, lol. What's gonna happen to Vin? Heh heh… you'll see… XD

Meowen: Yes, unfortunately the boys'll get hurt a bit more before I'm through with them. ;3 Sorry! I'm glad you think it's exciting tho! Is Tatiana flirting with Torn? Good job, you caught it! She's flirty with most people (even though she and Vin are supposedly "together." You'll see why later.) but she's doing it to try and get Torn's mind off Jak, because Jak is Torn's weakness. She also does it just for cruelty and to confuse Torn. Nice job, you're the first to catch that. ;3

Scarab Dynasty: Hehe, thank you. Lol, glad that left-handed comment caught everyone's attention. ;3

DarkKelchan: WOOHOO! (hugs) Thank you so much, it's really sweet of you to do that for me. ;3 (I've had my own 300+ pic planned for awhile now- I just need to finish) Many thanks!

Fluffys-sidekick: Heh, thanks. 300 REVIEWS! (parties) Lol

Shadows-of-flame: Hehe, and I was beginning to think you'd forgotten, lol.

Sushi-chan1363: Yes, the poor boys do suffer a lot. Thanks for the review:3

Em: AH! 300 Reviews! OMG you guys, thank you sooo much! The 300th reviewer is TigerGoddess! So, as my thank-you for being my 300th reviewer, you get a prize! ;3 I'll draw you anything you want, preferably from the Jak fandom, but if you want something different that's fine:3 Now, who was the 200th reviewer? I still owe them something… ANYWAY this chapter might get a bit confusing, so if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask them!

Anyway… has decided to ban songfics, which makes songfic writers sad. ;-; So… it would make me a very happy author to see our petition get some more signatures. :3 The web address is:

http/ www DOT PetitionOnline DOT com/ kae/ without the spaces and periods instead of dots.

I will love you forever if you sign 33 And if there are enough signatures, maybe there will be a reward… (oooo, incentive!) Please guys, it'll only take a minute and I know Kim, Alicia and I would really appreciate it, along with every other songfic writer out there.

And… ON WITH THE SHOW!

…

Torn and Jak sat huddled in the corner of their cells, too afraid to sleep. "Jak… what was Vin doing to you?" Torn asked when he found the strength to speak.

It took Jak much longer, however, to find his voice. "He took a bunch of blood and separated it from the dark eco, then put the blood back into my body. He's obsessed with dark eco." Jak said, his voice hoarse from screaming so much.

"Kinda reminds you of Gol, doesn't it?" Daxter asked, softly touching Jak's shoulder. Jak grunted and nodded, a small smile on his face in remembrance of his Sandover days. "Gol? The dark eco sage?" Torn asked, looking back and forth between them.

"Yea, you've heard of him?" Daxter asked, voicing Jak's question because of the pain in his throat. Torn frowned. "Heard of him? He's my many-greats uncle. Of course I've heard of him."

"He's your WHAT!" Daxter asked, nearly falling off Torn's shoulder.

"Impossible. For that to be true, Maya would have had to have a child. And she never did." Jak murmured. Torn sighed. "Like you said, Gol was completely obsessed with dark eco. So was his sister. So, they created a child to carry on their research."

Daxter had a look of utter disgust on his face. "Ewww… y'mean like… incest?" He asked, sticking his tongue out. Torn flicked the back of his head roughly.

"No, dumb ass, they created it artificially! Even so, their genes went into creating it, and I am descended from that child, so essentially, I'm descended from them, too." Torn finished.

The Marauder who had been standing guard over them quirked his head as if he had been listening to their conversation. Torn narrowed his eyes; the man was taller then most of the other guards but less bulky. The man turned and left, but Torn noticed he seemed to float more then he walked.

"Torn? Torn? What is it?" Jak asked, pulling Torn back to reality. Torn blinked again, then shook his head. "Nothing… it was nothing."

…

Vin rushed back into his laboratory and threw off his Marauder clothes. "I can't believe it, he's M-" "Morning." Tatiana greeted, interrupting Vin's ramblings to himself. "Ah- Tatiana. I wasn't expecting you." He said, turning away from her and sneering, mentally cursing her for drawing his attention away from his thoughts.

"Need any help setting up?" She asked, gripping his shoulders and squeezing them slightly. Vin relaxed to her touch and sighed. "Hand me that." He said, pointing to a vial. She handed it to him and he held it in his right hand.

Tatiana looked confused or a moment. "Vin… are you ambidextrous?" She asked, watching him set the vial down and scribble something with his right hand. "Me? Ambidextrous? Of course not, why would you think that?" Vin snapped, turning away from her and back to his work.

…

Hours passed before Tatiana made her way back to the cells. "Well, it looks like you two are getting a break." She said, putting her hands on her hips. "Vin doesn't need Jak today; seems he's got some other things to go over… at any rate, eat up. You're going to need your energy." Tatiana smirked, throwing food and water unceremoniously into the cells.

"C'mon Bowen." Tatiana said, motioning to the Marauder guarding the cells. He nodded and followed her around the corner. "She's leaving us unattended?" Daxter asked, walking to the bars. "Don't even think about it, Rat." Tatiana said, walking out of the shadows.

"Those bars are infused with dark eco. The only reason Dark Jak was able to melt then was because he is a creature of dark eco. Because of it, the two sources of eco clashed and resulted in the melting iron." Tatiana looked at Jak huddled in the corner and smirked. "But it seems to be that Jak is too weak to do that again." She looked down at Daxter, over to Torn again, then walked away.

Daxter scampered to Torn. "Torn… you're Gol's heir… maybe you could melt the bars too!" He said excitedly. Torn frowned. "And how would you expect me to do that? Sure I'm descended from Gol and his sister, but I don't think that would help."

"What about… your dark side?" Jak asked, shifting slightly and wincing. Torn frowned again. "My dark side is too weak, and besides my dark eco is tainted. I doubt it will help anything. Daxter- you were turned into an ottsel from the eco, maybe you can get through?" Torn suggested, turning his gaze to the orange furball.

"Yea, and then what? Have my ass kicked by those Marauders? Or worse, be found by Vin and his psychotic girlfriend? No WAY!" Daxter said, scurrying behind Torn, who sighed. "Think about it, Torn. Maybe if you just tried… hey, you were leaning on the bars before, did they hurt you?" Jak asked.

Torn thought for a moment. "No… they sort of hummed, actually." Torn said, screwing up his face in concentration. "I'm sure you have some control over it, if you try." Jak said, coughing lightly. Torn frowned but nodded. "I suppose I could try it."

He stood and walked to the bars. He closed his fingers around them and closed his eyes. The bars hummed slightly against his hands. He stayed in concentration for minutes on end. He became aware of the dark eco integrated into the metal and of the dark eco in his body.

His eyes snapped open suddenly and he was thrown back from the bars. He took a few stumbling steps backward, shaking his head and blinking. "Whoa…. What was THAT!" Daxter asked, scurrying up to Torn's shoulder.

"The dark eco in the metal threw me back… I think my tainted eco and the pure eco in the bars clashed." He explained. "Torn, you can open the bars, I know you can… you just have to practice. You're the only one who can get us out of here." Jak said, hope in his eyes.

Torn nodded. "I'll do what I can." He promised.

…

Em: Holy shite, short-ass chapter! Sorry guys. BUT! Chapter 33 will be up tomorrow, and I PROMISE it WILL be longer. There's a lot going on and a few big plot twists coming up, so bear with me. This was really just an informative filler chapter. 33'll be up tomorrow! Anyone notice anything funny about Vin:3 Like I said, this chap. was kinda confusing, ask any questions you may have! ;3 Ta dahlings, thanks for 300!


	33. Chapter 33, In Chains

Meowen: You thought of the whole Torn being related to Gol and Maia? Lol, I give you credit then! And I thought I was being original. ;P Just playin' with ya, lol. And you're welcome for the long reviews, I'm just glad people take time to read them otherwise I'd be doing this for no reason! Lol

Kuro Kin'Youbi: Doom-de-doom-de-doom, I didn't tell you the secret, did I? ;3 You'll see… No, I went to bed early cos dad went to bed after the Pistons lost the basketball championship XP

Kiriona: XD Yes, yes, Vin gets his just rewards… twice. XP You'll see what I mean… and I just have to put a warning up on that chapter cos it gets go-ry! Ohh, how I love myself. (hugs herself and gloats) Lol. Aww, poor little spider XD

Sull89: Oh, but he's NOT ambidextrous. Hehehe, it's all part of my plan. (rubs hands together and laughs manically) Congrats for catching up and thanks for all the compliments:D

Sushi-chan1363: You will definitely find out what Vin was going to say, but it'll come later. :3 And Torn's relation to Gol and Maia was supposed to be surprising, but it plays a big part from now on. ;3

RubiSapphire-sama: XD I love you, I really do. You are just so amusing XD Gol wasn't that much to look at (and that's me being kind XD) but Maia wasn't all that bad. Anyway, Torn being related them helps him out a lot. (smacks Daxter for giving you sugar-free food) That's BLASPHEMY! Here… (gives you a bag of cookies and a 2-liter of pop) Have fun. ;3

Kitty Kat-chan: Eek! I was at my grandma's all day, sorry if it's late. o.o;

Sabulana: He looks ambidextrous… but he's really not… it'll be explained soon enough. ;3

TigerGoddes: Mmmyep, I know about Jak X. Y'know Erol's voice actor David Herman? He's in it too, he's this guy Razor… he used to have hair that looked like a bad comb-over but it's sexy-ish now. X3 AND! OMG! Apparently Torn's getting a new voice actor! Bumper Robinson, the guy who played Damas, is supposedly Torn's new voice actor! Isn't that horrible? (holds up little "Come back, Cutter!" signs)

Oh boy do I have a good idea for your pic. X3 (scampers off to draw)

Em: Well guys, I'm having a contest for all you writers out there! Shocking though it is, all of you seem to adore this story, so I'm having a contest centered around it. ;3 I'm not going to put details here because that would take for-EVE, but it's in my info, so check that out! THE ALMIGHTY EM COMMANDS YOU!

Torn: Who died and made you God?

Em: I made myself God. (points and electrified spork at Torn) Got a problem.

Torn: … a plastic utensil with lightning bolts drawn on it is supposed to scare me?

Em: Waaah! Torn's making fun of my electri-spork! (sics Vin on Torn and runs off sobbing)

Torn: (evil glare)

Vin: Eh-heh-heh… (runs away screaming like a girl)

…

"So, wait, what's the plan now?" Daxter asked after Jak and Torn finished discussing their escape plan. Torn sighed exasperatedly and Jak rolled his eyes. "Torn's going to figure out how to open the bars… we've noticed that all the Marauders wear gloves to open the cell door. We figure most of the eco in the bars is centered around there. So if Torn can just figure out how to cancel the eco-netic energy the doors will open. We'll do it when we're left alone like this and we all have enough energy to fight." Jak explained quickly.

Daxter nodded. "Riiight… and I'm assuming you two know where the exit is?" He asked. Jak and torn looked at each other, and by the expression in their faces Daxter could tell they hadn't even though of that. He sighed. "Mmmmmhmmmm, I thought so." He said, wagging his tail knowingly.

Torn swatted him in annoyance but he knew Daxter was right; he had no idea how to get out. He hadn't been paying very good attention when Tatiana had brought him down to the cells and Jak and Daxter had been unconscious. "Well… we'll just need a map then. I'm sure there's a map or blueprints around here somewhere." Jak said. Torn nodded in agreement.

…

"This is ridiculous! There's no way this is going to work!" Vin yelled angrily, throwing random things across the room. "There is no way I can continue to harness eco with these… these… pieces of GARBAGE you call tools!" He screamed at a near-by Marauder. Tatiana covered a laugh. The Marauder was easily a head taller then Vin and much more muscular, but the Marauder was _intimidated_ by him.

The Marauder left after Vin excused him angrily. "Maybe I should go out and find new tools…" He muttered. Tatiana jumped up. "That's a good idea, Vin. Spargus isn't that far away and can take over here while you're gone."

Vin narrowed his eyes while he walked passed her. "You seem quick to get rid of me, Tatiana. Could it be you want me gone? Jealous because I took over your leadership of this place?" Vin asked, leaning against the wall and smirking.

Tatiana frowned; she was the smartest one out of the group who were abandoned in the Wasteland, and because of it she was the leader. However, even since Vin arrived, he had been the undisputed leader.

"Of course not, Vin. I let you lead here willingly, why would I be jealous now? Besides, we practically share leadership." She said, sauntering over to him with a smirk on her face. She reached him and draped her arms around his shoulders. He smirked as well and rested his hands on her hips.

"I would love to stay and chat, 'Ana, but I have work to do." Vin said, smirking wider and pushing passed her into his laboratory. Tatiana frowned; she hated it when he called her 'Ana.'

She crossed the room and dumped herself unceremoniously onto the floor. She pouted angrily and swatted as her dress. "He doesn't even see me." She muttered then sneered. "What do I care? I don't even know what I think anymore." She spat, her hands making fists against material of her dress. "He's just a geeky little spaz." She whispered, then stood up.

Tatiana took a deep breath and then brushed herself off, letting her hands come to rest on her stomach. "Well, I've got Jak and Torn to tend to." She said, smiling and walking toward the door.

Before she could reach it, however, Vin walked in. "Tatiana. Bring Jak to me. I figured out how to fix the machine and I get harness the rest of his dark eco before sunset if I start now." He grinned toothily and Tatiana bowed her head. "As you wish."

…

"Go on Torn, you might as well try it. If the bars didn't hurt you, maybe the lock won't either?" Jak said, nudging Torn. Torn walked slowly to the bars. He held his hands out precariously and touched the lock with the first two fingers of his right hand. He and Jak were correct in their earlier assumptions; the dark eco was saturated around the lock and Torn wasn't ready for it's shock.

It drained his energy and threw him to the ground. Unluckily for him, Tatiana noticed. She walked to the cell and laughed, uncrossing her arms. "Well, Torn, looks like you got your random act of violence for the day." She said, chuckling.

She opened the door to Jak's cell. "C'mon, darlin.' I gave you a day off yesterday, looks like Vin needs you today." She said, walking in and snatching Jak up off the floor. His legs were weak and he could hardly walk, let alone fight back.

"Leave him alone!" Daxter said, clawing at Tatiana's ankles. She smirked at him. "Shut it, rat, or I'll have you for dinner." She said, kicking his hand. He retracted it and stood back, glancing at Jak apologetically. Jak shook his head weakly and smiled knowingly.

"C'mon, pretty boy, move." Tatiana said, jamming her gun into Jak's back. He stumbled forward and fell onto his hands and knees. Tatiana sighed exasperatedly and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "I said move." She hissed angrily and shoved him again.

The process continued until they reached Vin's lab. Vin was tinkering with the machine that separated the eco from the blood. The separated eco sat in a huge vat next to the machine. The vat could easily fit three people comfortably, and yet there wasn't nearly enough eco to fill it.

Vin turned around and smirked at the weary look on Jak's face. "Don't worry, Jak, I'm not expecting you to fill it all up," Vin patted the vat, "it's the only thing I could find." He glared briefly at Tatiana, as if blaming her for the lack of a good container for the eco. "You know the drill… let's go." Vin said, grinning and turning to his needles. (Hah, I originally wrote Erol instead of Vin. XD And instead of 'wrote' I wrote "whore" just now. X3... Shutting up now XD)

Jak allowed himself to be led to the surgical table and be strapped down. He had an idea, but he would need all the strength he could get. While Vin and Tatiana were setting up the machine, Jak slipped his hands out of their restraints, but held them still so they wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

Vin turned around and lowered the needle to Jak's arm. Jak reacher up quickly and grabbed the needle, ripping it out of Vin's hand and stabbing it into Vin's arm. Jak kicked Tatiana forcibly and then rolled himself off the table and onto the floor.

He stumbled to his feet just as Vin pulled the needle from his arm. His own blood oozed from the wound and he glared at it then at Jak. Jak crawled backwards and backed himself against a wall. "You're going to pay for that." Vin said, struggling to keep his calm composure as he cornered Jak.

Jak looked left and right, then at Vin again. "What are you going to do? Kill me? I'm not afraid to die." He said, bracing himself. Vin smiled the crooked smile Jak hated so much. "No… but I will kill Torn an that stupid rat… but I'll keep you alive so you can live knowing you caused their deaths."

As the last syllable rolled off his tongue, Vin launched himself at Jak. Jak leaned back and kicked his foot out, but Vin grabbed it. He tugged Jak's leg until Jak was inches from him. Tatiana stood him up and Vin turned him around. "Looks like we need the heavy artillery. Tatiana, you know what to do." She nodded and ran off.

Vin forced Jak back to the table and held him in place until Tatiana returned. Jak was weak again, having used all his strength in his escape attempt. Jak heard Tatiana before he saw her, the ominous sounds of chains clattering making him go pale. "I told you you'd pay." Vin whispered dangerously, shoving Jak down onto the table. Jak winced as his back hit the metal- hard. He was momentarily paralyzed, but it gave Vin and Tatiana all the time they needed.

They held Jak down and strapped his arms and legs in. Then Tatiana threw the heavy chains on his chest. "Are they heavy, Jak?" Tatiana asked, beginning to chain him down. Jak said nothing, but took a deep breath.

Vin chuckled as Tatiana finished and reached for his needles again. He slammed them unceremoniously into Jak's arms and he cried out in pain. Tatiana had the chains wrapped tightly around his body, but the one that bothered him the most was the one wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Careful Jak- if you move you might break your neck!" Tatiana said with a cold laugh. Vin flicked the machine on and Jak's blood started filtering through it. "Tatiana." Vin said sharply, never turning away from the machine. "Hmm?" She said, walking next to him. "Go try to find a different container for the eco- this huge vat is an eye sore."

Jak fought an embittered laugh and Tatiana looked momentarily hurt. Jak noticed and became confused. 'Why would she be hurt?' He wondered. _"Isn't it obvious? She's in love with him and he's shunning her."_ Jak was almost relieved to hear the demon, even though his voice was faint. 'In love with him? Someone in love with Vin?' _"Yeah, it scares me, too." _Jak laughed inwardly. 'Well damn, that's saying something.' _"Tell me about it."_

"Alright, yea, I'll look." Tatiana said vaguely, wandering out the door. Vin stayed with his back to Jak, tinkering with the machine now and then, giving Jak all the time he needed to figure out how to escape.

'Where have you been? I haven't heard from you in awhile.' Jak thought, closing his eyes. He could almost see the demon leering back at him when he did. _"In case you haven't noticed, he's taking the eco out of your body. When all the eco is gone, I will be too."_ Jak gasped, making Vin turn around. "Hurts, doesn't it?" He asked, mistaking Jak's gasp of surprise as a gasp of pain. Jak glared at him and he laughed, turning back to his work.

'How much eco is left in my body?' _"Not much. It'll be gone by the end of the day, me with it. You'll be really weak for awhile while your body adjusts. You should be happy to be rid of me."_

The day dragged on painstakingly, and somewhere in that time Jak lost contact with the dark eco demon that had shared his mind for so long. Just when he was ready to pass out, Vin stood. "Looks like you're clean now, Jak." He said, smirking down at Jak's near-unconscious body.

Jak glared weakly, and Vin chortled, undoing the chains with skillful fingers. Tatiana returned empty handed before Vin could finish, and he turned away from the task. Jak was annoyed; he was only half-chained now, although he was quite happy to breathe properly.

"You searched the whole place and found nothing?" Vin demanded. It was obvious that Tatiana was just as enraged as he was. "Forgive me, I never saw much purpose in keeping useless containers." She said, storming out immediately after.

Vin whipped back around, muttering about women. He began unchaining Jak again and finished quickly. "You better be able to find some strength to walk, because I am not carrying you. If you can't, then you're staying in here until you _can_ walk, got it?" He asked. Jak nodded and Vin followed. "Good."

He pulled Jak up by his hair and scooted him to the edge of the surgical table. Jak stood on wobbly legs, but he could stand. "Alright then, let's go." Vin said, retrieving his pistol from the table and walking behind Jak.

Jak stumbled and wobbled down the halls until he reached his cell. After what he'd gone through today, the meager cell seemed like heaven. Vin carefully opened the door and Jak slipped inside, the door slamming shut behind him. Vin glared after Jak and Torn for good measure, released the guard for the night, and hurried up the corridor back to his lab.

"Jak? Are you alright. You're so pale. Come here." Torn instructed, but Jak shrank away from the bars. "Vin drained me…. He completely… drained me. I have no more dark eco. And that means…"

"Dark Jak is gone." Torn said. Jak nodded. "I also can't touch the bars anymore." He said, scooting as close to the bars as he felt comfortable. Torn nodded. "I'll get you out of here, Jak. I promise." He said, standing on his own wobbly legs. He had gained most of his energy back from the shock he had received before, but he was still slightly disoriented.

Torn made his way to the cell door and firmly gripped the bars. They hummed, seemingly merrily, against his fingers. He concentrated on the hum. He felt the pulsations of the eco in the metal and the eco in his blood. He suddenly felt disconnected from his body and his hands grew hot.

All at once Torn slammed back to reality and pulled his hands away from the bars. "Ow! God damn!" He said, shaking his hands and blowing on the palms. "Torn, you did it." Daxter said, completely in awe. "What are you talking about, I-" Torn turned and saw the metal bars really had started melting. He hadn't melted much, but it was an improvement from before.

Jak smiled delicately. "Looks like we have a change after all."

…

Vin sighed and stopped writing abruptly. His eyes were giving out on him. He cursed under his breath and closed his notebook. He stood up and walked to the door, surveying the room before walking out completely.

However, he didn't notice the dark eco in the vat was bubbling.

…

Em: whoa… headache… I was head banging to "Bodies" by Drowning Pool. Kinda reminds me of Evil Vin XD Or Dark Jak… OMG… No… that's totally Dark Jak's song. XD

"Skin against skin blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in now you're here  
Driven by hate consumed by fear  
Let the bodies hit the floor"

Hee…. Ok guys. You'll quickly come to find out that my hobby is finding songs that suit characters… so far I have a song for Jak, Daxter, Torn and Erol. I think I might have one for Keira, I'm gonna ask Sull what she thinks. XP Anyway, if ya'll know of any songs that suit characters, let me know! I wanna find a song for each character, and when I do there'll be a story involved. ;3

Anyway, longer chapter, ya? Sorry it took me so long to post, I was at my grandma's all day and… well, this IS a long chapter. ;P And…. Now I am almightily depressed… not gonna go into reasoning, but… send me some love, eh guys? ;-;


	34. Chapter 34, Ominous Eco

Darkkelchan: Ah! Missed you for chapter 33. Sorry. PICTURE! X3 You make me happy, you really do. ;3 Just take your time! I love you, seriously! (does her happy dance)

Shadows-of-flame: Just think bubbling eco, darlin' XD

Babyblues15: The hands thing WILL be explained, I promise! I'm not just gonna leave it hanging, lol. Sorry it wasn't the next day… that chapter took me 8 hours to write. o.o; And I was away all day too.. Sorry. ;3

Meowen: Cold is a very good song though, I don't blame you, lol. Everything Burns by Ben Moody kinda reminds me of Keira and I can't get The World Is Not Enough out of my head, lol. Wow, that sounds like an interesting book! Did I get the chapter up soon enough? X3 And maybe DJ IS planning something in his little vat. X3

Kitty Kat-chan: You're the only one who's said anything about the bubbling eco so far. And I do not fear your spork army! For I have my electri-spork and my army of rabid penguins who like to invade people's pants. X3 Ahh, 8th grade fun. XD

Kiriona: Don't worry, Vin gets what's coming to him times 2, I promise. X3 And OMG Ben and Jerry's…. what kind? (covets)

Sull89: Mmmyes, many people will miss DJ… I'm scared to know what's gonna happen when Matt reads this. X3 His non-ambidextrous-ness will be explained in due time, as will the mysterious bubbling eco. X3

TigerGoddes: Is Tatiana pregnant? … o.o; Umm… no, lol. Now I'm curious to know where you came up with that idea. XP And just think: bubbling eco. Anyway… YES, TORN WILL FEAR MY ELECTRI-SPORK! MUAHAHAHA…. ahem… also, Kim said Bumper Robinson would only be voicing Torn until Cutter came back… maybe he's on vacation or something? o.o;

Sabulana: Haha, yes, melty bars! Torn is melty! XD Sorry, Imma bit hyper. X3 And I looked into that song and I agree, it does kind of remind me of Dark Jak. So does 'Down With The Sickness' by Disturbed.

RubiSapphire-Sama: XD I love your reviews to death, I really do XD Everyone who is mourning Dark Jak, I will make it up in this chapter! I promise! Lol. Vin getting a 2 by 4 shoved up his ass. XD OMG That's a good idea! XD You'll like what happens to him, I promise XD And I'm a Vin fan girl! (waves little Vin flags and giggles like a psycho) But I'm not an evil Vin fan girl because he needs to die. (pokes him with a cattle rod)

Darkina: X3 I love you, Matt. ;3

Em: Well guys, the contest info is up on my profile, so please PLEASE check it out! I need a lot on entries if I'm going to do the prizes that are posted and so far I only have 3. Check it out, please, the prizes are generous and I think ya'll will have fun! And don't not enter because you think you're a bad writer. Give it a shot, I'm sure everyone's entries will be great! ;3

And now… ON WITH THE SHOW!

Torn: Finally…

…

"Torn, please, stop now. You're going to hurt yourself!" Jak called from his corner of the cell. Torn had been attempting to melt the bars all night but hadn't made any more progress. "I must just be tired…" Torn mumbled to himself, stumbling back near Jak and collapsing onto the floor.

"I've noticed the Marauders are getting antsy. Wonder why." Jak commented as a Marauder stalked passed the cells, glaring at the two and walking faster. "These are people I banished to the Wasteland years ago; they can't be happy to see that I'm just sitting here, hardly being punished like they think I deserve."

Jak sighed. "But you were forced to do it, it wasn't your fault." He said, trying to reason with him. Torn shook his head. "They don't care. And if they have their way, I'll be gone before too long." Torn sighed and rested against the brick wall, closing his eyes.

Jak gulped; he was worried for Torn. On top of constantly tiring himself out by trying the door, Jak knew the tainted dark eco was weakening Torn. With everything that was happening, Jak knew Torn wouldn't be able to defend himself in the Marauders decided to try anything.

-

Meanwhile, the Marauders were crowded into a room, grumbling to each other and waiting for Tatiana to arrive. "Tatiana!" One exclaimed when she finally did. They rushed her at once, asking her questions and being generally annoying. She whistled loudly and they all quieted.

"Alright… everyone, sit down and shut up. You'll speak in turns. What's this 'meeting' all about?" She demanded as everyone sat down. "We want something done about Commander Torn." One of them said. "Yeah, he deserves to die after the hell he put us through!" Another chimed in. His comrades agreed with him and everyone began talking at once for a second time.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" Tatiana yelled, unable to stand the racket everyone was making. "Alright, what do you want to happen to the ex-Commander?" Tatiana asked, agreeing with her fellow outcasts when they said Torn should die. "We want to hurt him in the worst way possible; we want to kill him!" The same Marauder from before said. They started cheering again and Tatiana waited until they had quieted.

"Hurting him in the worst way possible isn't killing him, boys. It's killing all that's dear to him and keeping him alive but torturing him slowly. Being tortured physically is one thing, but if we kill his lover that will be emotionally and mentally torturing too. And that, boys, is the worst punishment possible." She said, a satisfied look on her face.

The Marauders were silent for awhile, thinking over what their former leader had said. "Well boys, what'll it be?" Tatiana asked, never one for patience. The Marauders looked at each other, then back to Tatiana, grinning. "Sounds good to us, boss." The one nearest to her said. Tatiana grinned and mock-bowed. "As you wish."

-

"Jak, stop worrying about me, I'll be fine. Go to sleep, you're probably exhausted." Torn snapped after Jak asked him if he was alright for what seemed like the hundredth time. Jak sighed. "Alright, I will if you do too." Torn rolled his eyes. "Alright."

Just as they were settling themselves down to sleep, they were disturbed by heavy marching coming down the corridor. "Torn, what's going on?" Jak asked sleepily. Torn shifted his weight to the side so he could see down the corridor. "I don't know Jak." He said, trying to see what was happening.

All at once the Marauders, lead by Tatiana, flooded the corridor. Torn watched with a horrified look on his face as Tatiana opened Jak's cell. "Go on, boys." She said, motioning for them to take Jak. Torn sprang to his feet. "Tatiana! What are you doing!" Tatiana looked at Torn, her grin widening. "Take Torn; I'm sure he'd like to watch this."

"What? Watch what! Tatiana!" Torn yelled as he was picked up by the Marauders and carried down the corridor. Daxter watched from a corner as his friends were carried away. Jak pressed a finger to his lips to tell Daxter to be quiet, then mouthed "find a way out" to him before being carried down the corridor.

-

The Marauders brought Torn and Jak to a smaller room down the hall from where Vin had taken the dark eco out of Jak's blood. "Alright boys, you know what to do." Tatiana said, flipping a switch so the dim lights flickered on.

In the middle of the room there were two shackles hanging from the ceiling and two sitting on the ground. Tatiana nodded to the Marauder holding Jak and he pulled him to the shackles. Another Marauder, wearing gloves, shackled Jak's hands to the ones hanging from the ceiling while a second one shackled his legs.

Because Jak had no more Dark Eco in his body, the eco in the metal burned his wrists and ankles. Torn was brought into the room moments later. "Jak! JAK! What are you doing to him!" Torn demanded, breaking free of the Marauder holding him and attempting to reach Jak.

"Restrain him!" Tatiana ordered from her place across the room. Two Marauders grabbed Torn before he reached Jak and held him back, each holding one of his arms. "Let me go!" Torn screamed, squeezing his eyes shut. He inadvertently focused on his dark eco and it flowed through his hands, burning the Marauders who were holding him.

They let go in pain and Torn rushed forward, gripping the chains right above the shackles holding Jak's arms. The metal began melting, but before Torn could free Jak, another marauder pulled him away. Tatiana punched him swiftly in the gut and he was dragged backwards again.

"Try anything else and you'll regret it, Torn." Tatiana said dangerously. Torn, who was still doubled over from her punch, lifted his head to glare at her icily. She smirked and turned to Jak, we was writhing because of the pain of the shackles.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Tatiana asked, smirking as she circled Jak. Jak bit his lip to keep from crying out and Tatiana produced a knife. "No? Well, how about this?" She asked, bringing the knife to his shoulder. "Stop, Tatiana! Leave him alone! It's me you want!" Torn protested.

Tatiana feigned deafness, but her smirk widened when Torn fought against the guards when she pressed the knife down into Jak's shoulder. Jak cried out in pain and Torn swore loudly. Tatiana removed the knife. "You can feel this, can't you Torn? Every time I hurt him, you can feel it in your heart. Am I right? This is for every one of us you threw out of Haven." Tatiana spat, cutting Jak's arm again.

The Marauders were growing restless. "Just do it, Tatiana!" One said after her 4th time cutting Jak's arm. She looked up and glared at him, but nodded her silent agreement. She pulled Jak's head back and pressed the knife to his exposed neck. Torn's eyes widened; she was going to kill Jak right before his eyes and there was nothing he could do about it.

Tatiana stopped short and grinned. "I have a better idea; you, go get the needles from Vin's lab." Tatiana ordered, pointing to the Marauder nearest to the door. He nodded and ran out, leaving the horrified Jak and Torn to wonder what Tatiana wanted with Vin's infamous needles.

-

Vin sat in his lab, looking over various papers on his desk and a small amount of Jak's blood separated into two vials. The Marauder rushed in and stopped when he saw Vin sitting at the lab table. "What do you want?" Vin demanded, looking up and sneering at the Marauder. "Tatiana asked me to bring her your needles, boss." He explained.

Vin cocked an eyebrow. "My needles? What for?" He asked, growing bored already and turning back to his work. "She wants them to kill Jak." Vin nearly dropped both vials. "To do WHAT to WHO!" He demanded, standing suddenly.

The Marauder cringed. "Who's idea was this!" Vin asked, closing in on the Marauder. The man took a step back, his legs hitting the back of the vat of Dark Eco. "It was all of our idea, b-boss." The frightened Marauder said, fearing the look in Vin's eyes. "And you didn't think to clear it with me? Idiot! I need him still!" Vin yelled, pushing the Marauder.

The Marauder wasn't expecting Vin's reaction, and the edge of the vat behind him knocked him off balance. He tripped and fell backward, toppling into the vat. Vin watched with an interested look on his face as the eco bubbled angrily, swallowing the man's body and pulling him down to the bottom.

The Marauder's anguished screams were drowned out by a loud erupting in the vat. Vin looked away as a puff of purple smoke swirled up and out of the vat. When he looked back, nothing was left of the Marauder except for his skeleton. Vin raised his eyebrows. "Impressive." He muttered.

Remembering that the Marauders and Tatiana were attempting to kill Jak, Vin rushed out of the room and down the hall to stop them.

-

Em: I'm listening to '45' by Shinedown right now. It reminds me of someone, but I dunno who. Someone, check the lyrics out for me and let me know what you think. ;3 I'll give you a cookie!

Anyway, sorry that took so long, I just lost my motivation. -; The next few chapters will be action-packed and probably very long, so bear with me if it takes awhile to write. And! Don't forget to check out the contest on my profile page! Please please PLEASE check it out, guys, I need more entries! Like I said, prizes are wonderful, but I may have to cut them down if I don't get enough people to enter. E-mail me with any questions, my e-mail address is also on my profile page.

Like always, leave a nice review! Reviews make me write faster. ;3


	35. Chapter 35, Return of the Eco Demon

RubiSapphire-Sama: XD Wow… XD I have nothing else to day XD

Kuro Kin'Youbi: Why thank ya, darlin' ;3

TheOceansSoul69: Ahh! Attack me and no more chapters! (hides behind normal Vin)

Sull89: Yes, he stops them from killing Jak only to… umm… well, you'll see. X3 And you're going away for another week? (clings) I shall miss talking to youuuuu!

DarkKel-chan: Why hello there… lol. X3 And I thought I was the only one who called him Vinny XD And he doesn't have much more planned, the Marauders Arc (as I so affectionately call it) is coming to a close!

Sabulana: XD Glad you enjoyed the melting of random Marauder #237, lol. Can Vin be melted? We shall see, we shall see. Aren't I terrible? (pets Jak and Torn)

Zodiac Tarot Magician: Wheeee! New reviewer! (clings) And yes…. You will all FEAR MY ELECTRI-SPORK… ;3 hi. Anyway, thank you so much for the wonderful comments! You make me a happy authoress. ;3 And are they actually going to die? Well, technically, Torn DID die for a couple minutes a few chapters back, but are they going to die again? Hmmm… we shall see. ;3 Oh! And, by the way, swearing doesn't offend me at all. I have a language problem myself. X3 ;-; I want Cutter! (gropes the air)

Shadows-of-flame: What did Jak do to me? How about all those times he threw his shoes at my head, huh? Or when he pounced on me in my sleep? X3 And when will they escape? I don't knoooooooow. (innocent grin)

Meowen: Hehehe, yea, close call for Jak. Thanks for reviewing! ;3

Kiriona: After this chapter, I think you'll figure out what'll happen to Vin. ;3

Babyblues15: Yay! You checked out the lyrics! (gives you a huge cookie) I dunno, I'll figure it out… the song as a whole doesn't remind me of anyone, it's just some random parts… it's bugging me X3 And I know I haven't answered all your questions, but I can't give EVERYTHING away, can I? X3

TigerGoddes: Ahhh! Well, nope, she's not preggerz. X3 Thought about it, I did, lol. But no. And I watch Soaps too. X3 General Hospital, to be specific. X3

VoodooDollofDoom: XD Sadist. 3 Chapter 33 makes you feel evil? XD Well good XD Perfect reaction. 3

Fluffys-Sidekick: Wheeee… thank ya. :3

Flying Cherry: Wow, thank you so much for the song! I agree, it fit's the chapter very well! Thanks:3

Darkina: I have fans? I HAVE FANS! … I love you too! Marry me:3

Em: Well, guys, I have my first entry for my KMKM contest! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE join you guys, if you haven't already go check out the contest on my profile. There's a scene for every writer, whether or not you write fluff, smut, gore, arguments, torture. It can be any rating, I don't care. But please guys, I need more entries!

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I'm working on my thank-you for 300 reviews and it just needs to be outlined and coloured! Leave some more reviews! My goal is 500 and if I reach that, everyone will get something! So help me get 500 reviews guys!

-

As Vin ran out the door to stop Tatiana and the others from killing his only link to the dark eco, the dark eco in the vat stopped bubbling. It swirled around slightly and slowly two purplish hands crept over the sides. All ten fingers curled over the edge and pulled a slender body from the depths of the eco. A sinister laugh shattered the silence of the room as Dark Jak stepped out of the vat.

-

Tatiana had taken to taunting Torn until she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She tensed; she knew they weren't the footsteps of the Marauder she had sent because they were too soft. That only left one person.

"Tatiana!" Vin roared, storming into the room. She cringed and turned around. "Yes?" She asked. Vin's face was tinged red with anger. "We need to talk. _Now_." Vin motioned to the hallway as he spoke and Tatiana placed her dagger back in it's sheath again and walked into the hallway with Vin. Torn couldn't help but feel a sort of childish triumph because Tatiana was being reprimanded for her rash actions.

-

"What in Mar's name do you think you are doing!" Vin demanded. Tatiana refused to let him intimidate her. She clicked her tongue against her teeth before she responded, "I'm punishing Torn." Vin frowned. "If you're punishing Torn, why would you kill Jak?"

Tatiana smirked. "You obviously know nothing about pain. The best way to hurt someone is done both physically and mentally. If Jak dies, it will be Torn's fault. That will break him down mentally and physical torture will break him the rest of the way. Understand?" She hissed.

"Understand this; I am your superior and you are my underling. You will do as I say and only as I say. Anything you want done _will _go through me first. Got that?" Vin demanded venomously.

Tatiana had finally had enough. She brought her hand back, ready to slap Vin across the face, but he caught her right hand with his left and smirked. "Violence, my dear, is never the answer." He hissed, bending her wrist backward just enough to hurt but not enough to break.

"Torn is the one you want to punish, so Torn is the one who dies. I want him dead anyway; he knows too much and he's growing as a threat. Take care of him." Tatiana glared at him for a few moments and he only glared back. "Do it." Vin ordered, flinging her hand out of his grasp.

Tatiana rubbed her wrist and stared after Vin hatefully. He stopped mid-step and turned around, an icy grin on his face. "On second thought- I'll watch. I have to make sure you do things properly." Vin walked to the door and held it open, motioning for Tatiana to walk in. "Ladies first." He muttered, then smirked cruelly.

-

Daxter paced around the small cell worriedly. He hadn't expected Jak and Torn to be gone for so long. He stopped pacing and walked slowly to the cell door. Looking left and right, he slowly placed his hands on the metal.

Nothing happened.

Daxter breathed a sigh of relief and slipped his arm through the bars. He looked around him one more time before shimmying through the bars fully.

-

"There's been a change of plans." Vin said, walking into the room. The Marauders watched as Vin unlatched Jak's arms from their shackles. "Sir… um… what… what are you doing?" One of the Marauders asked. "What does it look like I'm doing? Jak is not going to die." Jak and Torn breathed a sigh of relief, but their worry returned when Vin chuckled.

"Torn is."

-

Daxter walked slowly down the hallway, listening for any footsteps. He expected the halls to be over-flowing with guards like they normally were, but there was no one around. He stopped at the first door. "What am I looking for?" He asked out loud, leaning against the door to think.

"We need to find a way out of here… a map! I need a map! Or… the blueprints, or something… but where would they be?" As Daxter thought, a shadow crept down the hallway. Daxter caught sight of it and opened the door he was leaning against, slipping inside the room quietly.

-

Tatiana sneered at Vin's words. She wanted Torn in pain, but killing him wasn't sufficient enough for her. Vin finished unshackling Jak and he held him up. Jak hung limply in Vin's arms, the eco in the metal having drained him.

"Someone go bring me a gurney from my lab." Vin instructed, shifting Jak in his arms so he was more comfortable. Jak managed a feeble glare at Vin before he stumbled again, his legs not quite able to hold even the slightest amount of his weight.

Two Marauders nodded and stalked off to Vin's lab, upset that their plans had been interrupted.

-

Daxter dropped to his stomach and looked through the crack between the door and the floor. The footsteps grew louder and stopped right by the door. "No no no" he whispered, scooting back into the room. The person outside the door seemed to be listening for something. Daxter covered his mouth in case the 'something' they were listening for was him.

Daxter heard more footsteps and voices down the hall in the other direction. Daxter saw the feet of the person outside hesitate, then launch themselves into the room he was already in. As the door creaked shut, Daxter let out a shuddering gasp as he saw who had entered the room.

Dark Jak noticed Daxter huddled in the corner, staring up at him with fear in his eyes. He put a finger over his lips to signal Daxter to be silent, then made his way over to him and picked him up.

"What are you doing? Change back to Jak! You scared me half to death!… and where are your clothes!" Dark Jak rolled his eyes. "I'm not limited to Jak's body anymore. I have my own body now!" Dark Jak hissed, carrying Daxter further from the door so the Marauders coming down the hallway wouldn't hear them talking and barge into the room.

"H-how!" Daxter asked, his eyes widening. "I was a mere consciousness while the dark eco from Jak's blood was in the vat… but Vin pushed a Marauder into it and I took his body for my own." The demon explained quickly. Daxter nodded his understanding.

"Ok… but where are your clothes! You can't just run around here butt naked!" Dark Jak glared at Daxter. "A manifestation of dark eco can't exactly create clothes out of thin air!" Dark hissed. Daxter frowned. "Well, come on, I'm sure we can find some clothes for you around here…" Daxter said, opening the door at the other side of the room.

Bunk beds littered the room they were in and clothes were strewn everywhere. "Heh, talk about luck." Daxter murmured, looking around the Marauders dorm. Dark Jak sneered at most of the clothes, but after a few minutes he was fully dressed in Marauder gear.

"Hey, now you can even sneak in and infiltrate them and they won't even know!" Daxter chided. Dark Jak snorted from behind the mask he now wore. "Aren't you supposed to be doing something?" Dark Jak asked, looking around the room quickly for anything else that would be useful.

Daxter suddenly remembered he was supposed to be looking for a map or blueprints and he swore. Dark Jak chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." Daxter glared at the back of his head and turned to leave. "Make sure you kick Vin's ass for me." Daxter said, walking out. Dark Jak chuckled maniacally. "Oh don't worry… I will."

-

The two Marauders rushed back to the room Vin was in with the gurney. Jak had regained most of his strength, but he didn't let it show. Torn had been struggling wildly with the ones holding him back and as the stretched was wheeled to Jak's side, he fought even harder.

"Alright, now help me with Jak." Vin said, shifting uncomfortably under Jak's dead weight. Tatiana sighed exasperatedly and picked Jak up with one arm and tossed him onto the gurney. Vin glared at her as she began strapping Jak down.

"Only shackle his arms. He's weak enough as it is, I need him to have his strength." Vin instructed Tatiana and she sneered inwardly. Instead on wrapping Jak in chains like Torn was, she shackled his wrists and wrapped the chains around the metal rod underneath the stretcher.

Halfway down Jak's body, Tatiana wrapped the chain once around his waist. Vin gave her a reproachful look, to which she said, "I have to. Otherwise this is about as useful as putting him in a Chinese finger trap." Tatiana said, sarcastically.

Vin said nothing and Tatiana finished, wrapping the end of the chain around Jak's ankles. The eco in the chain burn Jak's skin, but it wasn't as bad as the pervious chains had been. "Stop complaining, Jak. The eco in these chains is 75 less then the other one. I'm being nice." Tatiana hissed.

Vin smirked and crossed his arms. "Alright, Tatiana. Give me your dagger." Vin ordered, making his way to Torn's side.

-

Daxter was running down the hallway now, thinking about the location of a map or blueprints. 'Where would they keep them!' He thought wildly. By now, he knew Jak and Torn were in danger. But his frenzied thoughts of saving his friends didn't help his clarity much.

"I can't believe Vin just ignored Tatiana like that." Daxter heard a Marauder say from behind one of the doors he'd passed. And then it hit him.

Vin.

Vin would have the maps or blueprints.

Daxter skidded to a halt. 'If the Marauder dorms were back there… then Vin's room must be back there somewhere as well!' He turned around and ran as fast as he could back to the Marauder dorms.

The room was as empty as it had been when Daxter and Dark Jak had first entered it. Daxter walked through the room and found himself on the other side. He opened the door that was on the far side of the room; opposite the door he'd entered.

The door led to the main hallways on the other side of the rooms. Daxter swore. He cast one last glance back into the room, and noticed another small door off to his right.

"Hello…" Daxter said, back-stepping into the room and simultaneously closing the doom in front of him. He cautiously walked to the door. It was blocked by several articles of clothing and axes and various other weapons.

"Dammit…" Daxter looked around the room slowly before beginning to move the bulk blocking his entry. It was by an accident that he discovered it was much easier to move the heavy weapons by pushing them onto the clothes and dragging them off that way.

At any rate, it took Daxter a good 5 minutes to move everything out of his way. But now that everything was moved, Daxter couldn't find a door knob. "Why is everything always a damn riddle when it comes to him!" He said aloud, leaning against the door.

As Daxter leaned against the door, it opened and Daxter toppled over onto the landing at the top of a steep, narrow staircase. "Well, ok then." He said, growling because he moved all the junk in front of the door for no reason.

-

Dark Jak stalked down the corridors silently, searching for the Marauders and their leader. He heard voice from a room down the hall. He pressed his ear to the door and heard Vin ordering several people around. He smirked; Dark Jak could _sense_ all the people in the room.

'They're all in one place… heh, fish in a barrel.' He chuckled inwardly, swinging the door open.

-

Daxter reached the bottom of the stairs and instantly knew it was Vin's private rooms. The first room at the bottom of the stairs seemed to serve as an office. A table sat in the corner with several papers strewn atop it. A metal filing cabinet was pushed in the corner. There was a wooden set of shelves with rolled up papers and jars littering the shelves.

Daxter approached the shelves first; the rolled-up papers looked suspiciously like blue prints. Upon reaching the shelves, Daxter discovered a large jar atop a stack of papers. It was filled with something that looked like mist, and Vin's name was written on one side in large, black letters.

Shrugging off the odd jar, Daxter moved it opposite the papers. The jar teetered on the edge of the shelf, but Daxter didn't notice it as he searched through the papers frantically for a map.

-

Vin had grown tired of Torn and had his chained to the wall. He had shackles around each ankle and both wrists. The chains were long enough to give him room to move but he couldn't go far.

More importantly, he couldn't reach Jak.

"Vin! Let Jak go, you bastard. You've taken his eco, leave him alone!" Torn yelled, struggling against the chains. "What a dirty mouth you have." Vin said, his eyes gleaming with hate. "We'll have to change that." He said, producing what looked like a remote and pressing an ominous red button.

Shockwaves traveled up the chains and into Torn's body, paralyzing him momentarily. Torn fell to his knees and stared hatefully at Vin. "Let… Jak… GO!" Torn screamed, lunging at Vin, who pressed the button again, holding it down for a short period of time.

It was then that the door opened and an unidentified Marauder sauntered into the room. The rooms occupants turned to stare at the new arrival. "Who are you?" Vin asked. The figure seemed to smirk behind it's mask, before it's right hand traveled to it's face slowly, pulling the mask off.

"Boo." Dark Jak said before throwing his mask to the floor and lunging at the Marauder closest to him.

-

Daxter unrolled the scrolls that were tied with twine so fast he wasn't aware of what he was doing until the scrolls were unraveled.

Finally, after seeming years of searching, the blue prints to the Marauder's hide-out were staring Daxter in the face. "YES!" He cheered, throwing his arms out in triumph, catching the jar he'd moved earlier in the process.

The jar crashed to the ground and the glass shattered. Daxter watched, wide-eyed, as the mist within the jar condensed together in the form of what looked like an upside-down raindrop then shot off up the stairs. "Well… that was odd." Daxter said, snapping back to himself. He grabbed the blue prints and ran up the stairs in search of Torn and Jak.

-

Vin's eyes grew wide as Dark Jak practically devoured the Marauder he had lunged at. 'I need to get back to my room.' He thought, taking a step backward. The door Dark Jak had just entered slammed open again and the white mist streaked through the room, heading straight for Vin.

"SHIT!" Vin yelled and the white ball hit him square in the chest. He flew backward, his back slammed into the wall. Dark Jak watched with an interested look on his face as Vin stood up. He looked at his surroundings, confused, a panicked look on his face. Vin looked at his shaking hands, gaping like a fish.

Dark Jak finally caught Vin's gaze and he stared into his eyes, a murderous grin on his face. Vin's eyes widened considerably before he stumbled backward into the wall. He looked behind him, and upon seeing the door, he fled down the hallway.

Tatiana was pissed off now. Not only were her Marauders being practically eaten by some mutated form of Jak, but her fearless boss had just taken off down the hallway. Dark Jak let out a fearsome roar and bounded after Vin.

"FOLLOW THEM!" Tatiana roared to her surviving Marauders and pointing. Hesitating slightly, they composed themselves and ran down the hallway after Vin and Dark Jak. One of the Marauders, in his haste to leave, hit the stretched Jak was on.

Jak's stretched shot across the room and stopped near Torn. Torn stumbled to Jak, still in a daze from the shocks he had received. "Jak… are you alright?" Torn asked, half-collapsing on the stretcher. Jak bit his lip. "Yes." He said, shifting slightly. Torn frowned. "No you're not. The eco's draining you." Torn said, more as a statement to himself then as a question to Jak.

"Come here." Torn said, standing shakily and turning the stretcher so he could grasp the shackles binding Jak's wrists. "Torn what are you-" Jak was cut off when Torn shushed him harshly.

Closing his eyes in concentration, Torn squeezed the eco-infested metal in his hands. He felt the familiar burn in his fingers. He bit his lip and ignored the pain. The metal melted faster and the burning spread from Torn's fingers to his hands and up his arms.

The metal finally melted the rest of the way and Torn removed his hands. They were red and hot to the touch, but they would be fine within a matter of minutes, Torn knew.

Jak shrugged off the chains that had become greatly loosened when the shackles had melted. He sat up and swung his legs off the gurney and stood up. "Come on Torn, you have to free yourself now." Jak said, growing frantic when he heard footsteps coming back up the hall. True, he had much of his energy back, but he was still in no condition to fight.

Torn knew he had used up all his energy in freeing Jak and it would be impossible to melt his own bindings anytime soon. "Jak… Jak they're coming. You go now, I'll work on freeing myself. You go. They'll be too distracted to hurt me." Torn muttered quickly.

Jak looked back at Torn, an unsure look on his face. "Torn…" He started. "I can handle myself Jak! Go! NOW!" Torn said, feebly pushing Jak toward the other door as the footsteps grew louder. "I'll meet you outside, Jak." Torn promised. Jak nodded and pushed open the door opposite Torn, rushing into the hallway just as the door nearest Torn burst open.

-

Em: KMKM has the 2nd highest review count! (The 1st being Demyrie's "Just Another Mission" with 414 reviews!) Ya'll dunno how excited that makes me! Anyway… WHEW! This chapter took AGES! But c'mon, guys, this is a HUGE chapter! Unfortunately, I won't be updating anytime soon (a week or so) because I'm so behind in my other stories.

Maybe I'll update faster if YOU ENTER MY KMKM CONTEST! Please guys, check it out and enter, I NEED at least 4 more people to enter to have a good contest, so please guys, consider it. I BEG OF YOUUU! (begs)

By the way, anyone wanna guess what the white thing that hit Vin in the chest was? (Hehe, not even Kim or Ash knows! X3)

Leave me nice reviewsies!


	36. Chapter 36, RATED M

Shadows-of-flame: This chapter you shall find out, MUAHAHA! X3

Babyblues15: Yush, you get cookies! (gives you more for entering her contest) I LOVE J00! X3

Midnight-show: Thank you, thank you, thank you! (gives you an armful of cookies) I love my reviewers. X3

RubiSapphire-Sama: That "I wuv you" "Please don't leave me!" scene is coming up XD Chapter 37. (nods sagely)

DarkKel-chan: YES! You got it on the first guess!… You get a truckload of cookies:3 I swear to god… XD You get something special, lol XD

The OceansSoul69: X3 I'm sorry! But I love writing cliffies! ;3 And you get cooies cos you guessed the white thing! X3

Darkina: Yes, you get cookies too! Lotsa cookies! Lol. Meep… I love you Kerri XD

Fluffys-sidekick: Lol, gracias!

Kitty Kat-chan: Hmm… do I dare let Torn die…. (thinks of all the angry mobs of people who would hunt her down and gut her like a fish) O.O;

Cursed Moon Blade: Nope, it's not any form of eco:3 (Lotsa my reviewers have guessed it so far, lol. I'm surprised. Although a LOT of people said Eco)

TigerGoddes: OMG! XD Sorry, I'm a rabid GH fan girl. What's your fav couple? I actually like Jason/Sam, although I liked Courtney/Jason better. And… what do you think of the new Carly? Tamara Braun is my favourite. ANYWAY… I loved writing for Dark Jak, I had kinda missed it before, lol.

Zodiac Tarot Magician: XD Lol. Mmmyep, I mentioned you 3 I mention all my loverly reviewers cos I love them all so much. And I would never take Dark away from Jak forever, lol. I love DJ too much, and for that I blame Kerri XD And yes, it is obvious who your favourite character is X3 I'm leaving pretty soon for two weeks as well, so no updates for that entire period of time. Sad, ne? ;-;

VoodooDollofDoom: Lol, but that chapter was loooooong. X.x I nearly died writing it X3 And I am the QUEEN OF SUSPENSE! MUAHAHA! X3

Meowen: Please don't die, I don't want more deaths on my hands! Lol. Yup yup yup, you'll know what hit Vin sooner or later:3 I promise! Cross my heart and hope to die! You'll find out this chapter, even!

Sabulana: I can't just leave Torn hanging there? Hehehe… watch me X3

Spontaneous Combustion:clings: New reviewer:3 Thank you so much for your kind comments! I try to keep them as in-character as I possibly can, and I'm glad to see that it's working:3 And I have problems with my paragraphs, I know. I think I've gotten better at it, though. It was really bad in the first couple chapters, I apologize. I am trying to get better with my paragraphs, though. Thank you so much for suggesting that in a kind way, I've gotten some hostile suggestions about that before and it annoyed me. But thanks for being so nice about it::random cling-age:

Sull89: Wow, such enthusiasm! Lol, this story is turning even ME into a Dark fan-girl, just ask Darkina X3 Glad to see you're back::hugs:

Yonaka Niji: Awww, that's so sweet! But I can't make any promises about anything. You'll see what happens as the story progresses. :3 Thanks for the review!

Always Lost: Ahh! Calm down, it's ok! Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been sick with the chicken pox and I couldn't figure out how to start it for the longest time. But it's here now:3

Krimson Soul: Thank you very much! This story has actually made me cry as well. ;3

Em: Well guys, a full page of review responses, that is a first:3 I feel so uberly loved, I really, really do. **I'd feel even more loved if ya'll entered my contest. :poke poke: You know you want to!**

Alright, alright, I'll stop harassing you guys because I know some of you are ready to rip my head off for not shutting up about it.

Anyway…. Wooo…. Yeah guys, this chapter will most definitely have an 'M' rating… and not cos'a smut'er anything, because there will be some gruesome deaths in this chapter (Yes Kerri, the death you've been waiting for! Gaw, I swear I'm gonna CRY) So, if you can't handle detailed, nasty, gruesome… erm… highly dark and morbid and Em-needs-therapy-for-concocting-this-stuff…. Just be careful. I'll put a warning around the nasty parts, so please guys, I can't stop you from reading it, but please don't flame me. (cowers)

Many of you will probably like what happens… I won't go any further, but hopefully, by the end of the chapter, you'll feel bad for whoever this gruesome death is for.

**Also! I'll be gone for a week or so, so don't expect any updates for about 2 weeks or so. Sorry guys. ;3**

And now… on with the show!

--

It was dark in the hallway. Darker then Vin remembered. He could hardly see his hand in front of his face let alone where he was going. All he knew was that he had to run as fast as he could and pray to the Precursors he didn't slam into anything.

A change had taken place in Vin, and a drastic one at that. He was no longer the fearless leader of the Marauders Jak and Torn had come hate. Now he was the same, scared Vin who once worked at the Power Station. However, Dark Jak didn't seem to notice this. He had been waiting a long time for his chance at vengeance and he was going to take it.

Vin barreled blindly down another hallway, his breath coming in heavy pants. He could hear Dark Jak's heavy boots pounding on the ground not far behind him. 'Oh God, oh God, oh God, what did I do to deserve this!' Vin wailed inwardly. He screamed and nearly tripped when purple sparks lit up the hallway as a result of Dark Jak scratching his nails along the concrete wall.

Panicked, Vin found a door to his right and pushed it open, dodging inside. He hardly had time to close the door and take off again when Dark Jak stopped just outside the door. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." Dark Jak mocked before kicking the door in. Vin yelped as he ran, the loud crash hurting his ears.

Dark Jak took off after him again, deliberately going slow. He loved a good chase. (A/N Insert evil laughter here… MUAHAHAHA…. Ok I'm done x3)

--

Tatiana burst back into the room, a look of rage on her face. She didn't seem to notice Torn as she stormed in, muttering wildly to herself. The door on the opposite side of the room creaked open slowly and Torn almost thought Jak returned until a tall cloaked figure entered the room. The figure floated slightly and only it's mouth was visible. The figure smirked as Tatiana stared at it in disbelief. "What the hell are you!" She demanded, noticing it was floating.

The figure raised it's left hand and pulled it's hood away from it's face. The face belonged to a man, Torn noticed. "Me? I'm an elf, same as you." He said, smirking. His feet touched the floor gently and he walked closer to Tatiana, touching her face with his left hand. "It's nice to see you again, Tatiana."

Tatiana flinched momentarily, then swatted his hand away and took a step back. "Who are you! How do you know me!" She demanded harshly. The man chuckled and began circling her, much to Tatiana's annoyance.

"My name is Gol." He said, finally. Torn's eyes widened. Gol! His centuries-dead ancestor? It seemed impossible, then again the man fit the description. "And how do I know you? That is an interesting question." He said, a mocking smirk on his face. He stopped his circling process and sat on Jak's unoccupied stretcher.

Torn eyed Gol suspiciously until his focus was drawn to the door Gol had entered not long ago. A woman stood, framed by the door, a smirk on her face. "Ahh… good evening sister." Gol greeted. The woman's smirk widened and she stepped into the room.

"This must be Tatiana." She said, walking to her brother's side. Tatiana's face was red with anger and embarrassment.

"Who are you people! Tell me how you know me, or so help me Mar…" She trailed off, not knowing what to say. To make up for her lost words she shot them both a menacing glare which only made them laugh.

"My name is Maia." The woman said, mock bowing. Tatiana glared at her and crossed her arms, a look of expectation on her face.

"I think we should explain ourselves, sister. You see, thousands of years ago, I was the Dark Eco sage. My sister was my assistant. We concocted an ingenious plan to rule the world with dark eco, but we were defeated by the young blonde boy you've been keeping captive for us." Gol stopped to let his words sink in but Tatiana was impatient.

"That doesn't explain how you know me!" She half-yelled, growing more and more impatient by the minute.

"I'm getting there." Gol said, standing up and smiling maliciously. "We were defeated but not killed. We survived long enough to fix ourselves, you could say. We used robotic engineering to keep ourselves alive." He said and paused, thinking of what to say next.

"So… you're robots?" Tatiana asked, slightly intrigued.

"Cyborgs, dear." Maia said, a mocking smirk on her face. Tatiana sneered at her, nearly cursing had Gol not began speaking again.

"After we were well again, we tracked down the boy who defeated us, intending on killing him. When we found him, he had gone through the rift gate we had sealed behind an old precursor wall. We had no choice but to follow him. We were thrown far into the future in a city neither of us recognized. Jak was nowhere to be found so we had to lay low until we knew where he was lest he find out we were still alive."

Tatiana nodded in understanding. Maia had taken to filing her nails with a knowing smirk on her face while watching Tatiana out of the corner of her eye. Gol nodded to himself and began speaking again.

"We finally found him again 2 years later. We were lucky enough to witness his transformation into the eco demon you call Dark Jak. However, now that he had dark eco in his body, it would be harder to defeat him. So we had to find a way to extract the eco and someone smart enough to do it without killing him. That was when we found Vin."

Maia cackled at the mention of Vin. "He was easily manipulated." She said, laughing again. "Being a woman has it's perks." She winked. Tatiana sneered in disgust. She looked at Gol again. "Continue."

Gol nodded. "As my sister said, Vin was very easily manipulated. At first we just possessed him for a few minutes at a time. Dark eco gives us certain powers." Gol explained when Tatiana's look went from interested to skeptical. "Anyway, we possessed him and faked his death. Maia had gone scouting and found your lovely hideout here."

"How did she find it? It blends in perfectly with the background!" Tatiana said, pride in her voice because she was the one who hid it so well.

"Yes it did. However, we could sense the dark eco in the metal and that's how she found it. Now, back to the story. Vin was a worthy advocate and his mind was strong enough to withstand our possessions of him. However, his mind proved to be too strong and we could not take total control of him for more then 30 minutes. So we had to go one step further. We had to remove his soul from his body before we could possess him fully."

Tatiana's eyes widened. "So that white thing…"

"…Was his soul, yes." Gol nodded, smirking momentarily at his genius. "Do you understand now? This whole time it wasn't Vin who was leading you. It was my sister and I." Tatiana's eyes widened as she realized something.

"When he was left-handed… that wasn't him, that was you, wasn't it?" She asked.

"Yes. Sometimes the characteristics of the possessor shows through in the possessee when the link is growing weak." Gol nodded, finishing his explanation.

Tatiana looked at Torn, as if noticing him for the first time. "So… why did you want Torn dead?" She asked, moving closer to him. Torn glared at her and tried to move away but found his strength still gone.

"Because Torn is our ancestor and one of the few who can stop us." Maia said, narrowing her eyes at Torn while a malicious smile crept over her features.

It was at that moment that a half-dead Marauder, bleeding from 5 long cuts on his chest and his legs stumbled in. "Tatiana…" He began, wheezing. "There's something loose…" He choked on his own blood and spluttered, falling over onto his knees and clutching at his chest. The gashes ran from the base of his neck to nearly his waist; it was a wonder he made it so far.

Tatiana walked to him, a concerned look on her face. "Leave him. He's dead." Maia said, a serious expression on her face all of a sudden. "We have to find that eco demon and kill it." She continued, making her way to the door. "Torn can wait."

---

Jak ran through the hallways, finding the occasional dead body. 'Dark needs to lay off the gruesome killings.' he thought offhandedly. Because he wasn't watching where he was going, he nearly kicked Daxter down the hallway.

"JAAAAAAAAK!" Daxter yelled loudly, curling into a ball incase he WAS kicked. Jak skidded to a halt and fell over, ending up on the other side of Daxter. "Daxter!" Jak cried out in surprise. "You got out!" Jak would have hugged Daxter to death had it not been for the anxious look on Daxter's face.

"I found the blueprints to get us out of here!" He said triumphantly, holding up the rolled papers in his paws. "That's great!" Jak cried, nearly hysterical. Dark Jak was clearing a path for them and they had found a way out!

… Now if only he could be sure Torn was safe.

"Dax, have you seen any Marauders?" Jak asked quickly, a plan formulating in his mind. "Only the ones tall, dark, and gruesome's already gotten to." Daxter quipped, climbing on Jak's shoulder. "Look Jak, we're closer to the entrance then we thought!" Daxter said, pointing to the blueprints.

Jak noticed he had skidded to a halt right in front of the cells he had occupied for so long. "You mean the entrance was just up there?" Jak asked, pointing.

"Well… kinda. There's a forking tunnel and some turns that are confusing, but it's still just up there a way!" Daxter said, tugging slightly on Jak's hair. "Well, what're we waiting for! Let's go!" Daxter urged. Jak shook his head.

"If there's no Marauders around I'll be able to go back and get Torn. It shouldn't take long Dax." Jak said at the skeptical look on Daxter's face. "And he's been nice to you lately!" Jak said, turning and going back the way he had come.

"Yeah…. I guess." Daxter grumbled, crossing his arms.

Jak started running down the hallway and finally found the right door. He notied Torn in the corner, breathing as if he had just run a marathon. "Torn…" Jak said, shocked by the sight in from of him. He took a step forward.

"Jak… they've gone to kill… Dark. You have to… stop them." Torn wheezed, not able to get enough air into his lungs.

"What about you, Torn?" Jak asked, nearing his side.

"I just need to melt the bars. Don't worry about me…. I'm fine. Stop them from killing Dark. And stop Dark from killing… Vin. He was possessed by…. Gol." Torn explained as quickly as he could. Jak opened his mouth but Torn cut him off. "Don't ask questions… just GO!" He ordered. Jak nodded and took off again.

--

**(INSERT M-RATED DEATHSCENE HERE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE GORE, BE WARNED! I WANT NO FLAMES! THANK YOU)**

Dark Jak decided it was time to stop playing games with Vin. "Alright Vin! Your time is up!" He yelled. He knew exactly where Vin was hiding; under the table in the room to his right. Dark Jak grinned eerily and stalked into the room.

"Oh where, oh where has my little victim gone…" Dark mocked in a sing-song voice. Vin cringed under the table. Dark Jak smirked and jumped onto the table next to the one Vin was under. The table rattled and, curious, Dark Jak opened the drawer.

It was full of needles.

Grinning maniacally, Dark Jak slipped his hand into the drawer and removed two needles. He closed the drawer silently and slipped casually on top of the table Vin was under. It groaned under his weight and Dark Jak could hear Vin having a panic attack.

Dark Jak swung down so his head hung over the side of the table, visible to Vin. "Boo." He said casually, delighting in the horrified look on Vin's face.

Dark Jak hauled Vin out of his hiding spot with one arm and threw him across the room. "Wh-wh-what do you w-w-want with m-me!" Vin stuttered, cowering as Dark Jak advanced upon him. Dark's eyebrows shot up.

"What do I want? Revenge, you worthless little rat." Dark hissed, picking Vin up by the collar of his shirt.

Behind his back, Dark Jak positioned the needles and when he had them just right, he smirked. "Say goodnight, you bastard." He said before plunging the needles point first into Vin's eyes.

Dark made sure the needles went in deep enough to blind him, but not so deep as to kill him. But judging by the scream that tore from Vin's throat, that's all Dark Jak needed.

Dark Jak dropped Vin to the ground, where he writhed in pain, clutching at the needles sticking out of his eyes at grotesque angles. Liquid from his eyes streamed down his face and ran over his lips, making him want to throw up.

Dark Jak watched with an amused look on his face. He let Vin writhe before bending over and ripping the needles from his eyes. Vin screamed again and Dark sneered, kicking him in the ribs and flipping him over simultaneously.

"Stand up." Dark Jak ordered. Vin looked up blindly and felt for something to brace himself on but Dark Jak was impatient. "Stand up! Now." He ordered, a deathly edge in his voice.

Vin scrambled to stand. His whole body was shaking all over and his eyes were bleeding. Dark Jak pushed Vin roughly as soon as he had stood and the shaking scientist nearly fell over again.

With another push Vin was in the hallway and in front of him were the eco-infested cells. "I'm too impatient to kill you slowly." Dark Jak hissed into Vin's ear, making him tremble even more. "You'll pay for what you did to us."

With those words Dark Jak smashed Vin's face into the nearest cell bars. The dark eco hissed as it burned Vin's skin. Another pained scream echoed throughout the room, then 5 more as Dark Jak rapidly smashed his face more and more into the bars, the eco burning deeper and deeper into his skin.

By now, Vin was silently begging for death. The pain was so intense he thought he was going to pass out from that alone. His throat was raw from screaming and with the last slam into the bars, the skin melted away, exposing his trachea.

Dark Jak pulled Vin away from the bars. His face was so burned he was hardly recognizable and his eyes had caved in so they appeared hollow.

"What a pitiful existence you'd have if I'd let you live." Dark Jak mocked. "So I'll do you a favour."

There was a sickening tearing sound as Dark Jak swiftly sliced open Vin's stomach. His innards slipped out of the wound and onto the floor, making a squelching noise when Dark Jak accidentally stepped on them. Vin was still alive, but only barely. However, Dark wasn't done yet.

Dark Jak reached down and found Vin's intestines. They snaked around the floor grotesquely, giving off a foul odor. Dark Jak wasn't affected. He simply smiled and unraveled the organ as his plan unraveled in his mind.

When Dark Jak was finished, Vin was hanging off the same cell his face had been smashed into, his intestines wrapped around his neck like some freakish rope. Bits of skin from his face clung to the bars that burned it and the rest of his organs were still in a messy pile on the floor.

Blood was splattered around the room and Dark Jak was busy liking his hand free of the contaminating blood. It was then that he heard Jak's footsteps behind him. "Dark! Dark! Listen to me! You can't kill Vin he's innocent!" Jak yelled, stopping just behind Dark Jak.

Dark Jak turned around, blood around his mouth and nose. He smirked and gestured to the messy scene in front of him. "You're a bit late." He said, chuckling evilly.

Had Jak the strength, he would have thrown up. Daxter had fainted dead away and Jak hardly caught him. "That's disgusting." Jak said, unable to believe that a part of him had done this.

Dark Jak smirked and shook his head.

"No. That's effective."

**(END NASTY DEATHSCENE THAT WASN'T AS BAD AS I THOUGHT BUT STILL DESERVES AND M-RATING)**

Em: Poor Vin… he didn't stand a chance… and he was innocent! Innocent I tell you::sobbing: Well, anyway… there's chapter 36. No more updates for a week and a half to 2 weeks. Sorry guys! Vacation calls! Leave a nice review! NO FLAMES FOR THE DEATHSCENE!

…

Later! ;3


	37. Chapter 37, Big Bang

**Em:** I'M BAAAAAAACK!

OMG guys you have no idea how sorry I am. I went camping with a friend and she got me into Yu-Gi-Oh again, so I have to fight to stay into Jak. (My Playstation is broken so I can't play any of the games, and my other fantardish friends have been out of touch for awhile too long.) But just so you all know, **even if it takes me forever to update, I am not giving up on this story!**

By the way, my lovlies, I got my first flame! Yeah, so, **Mary-Sue Destroyer**, try not to flame stories with over 400 positive reviews. It makes you look bad.

And guys, the contest is done. I'm not even gonna try anymore. I have one entry, so **Sull89** will get something special. (I love you, I really do. Your entry was awesome and competition would have been great, but it probably would have been pretty hard to top you.)

Once again, I just want to thank everyone who have supported me and begged me not to give up. You all inspire me and I promise this will get finished! Even if it kills me! (I'll probably be getting Jak X soon- I'm applying for a job, so then I'll have money to buy it and then I'll have tons of inspiration! My friend is being cool and letting me come over after school to use his PS2. X3)

Anyway… here is chapter 37...

---

Jak blinked several times, trying to get the images out of his head as he and Dark Jak walked through the hallways. Dark Jak was still licking the blood off his fingers, a malevolent smile ever-present on his face.

"I can't believe you did that- he was innocent!"

Dark Jak glared at Jak.

"How? How was he innocent? He drained you dry and left you to die!"

"He was being controlled, it wasn't his fault."

"Oh well, no big loss. He was dead to the world anyway."

Jak would have continued his argument with his darker half, but they'd reached the door. And behind the door was-

"Torn." Jak whispered, pushing open the door.

Torn was still chained up in the corner, although he wasn't breathing as heavily as before. "Jak, why have you come back? I told you I'd get out of here myself…" Torn said when he noticed Jak had walked into the room. Jak frowned.

"Let me help you." He said seriously. Torn shot him a look.

"Jak, you can't even touch the metal." He pointed out. Jak sighed exasperatedly.

"Then let Dark help you! He can melt the bars just as easily as you could!" Jak said frantically, wanting to leave the place that had held them captive for so long. Torn, however, shook his head.

"You all need to get out of here. Gol and Maia are on their way back. No doubt Tatiana's in the area as well. You need to leave-"

"Why are you being so stubborn! Let us help you and we can escape together!"

"Jak, I'm weak. I'll hold you back. If it takes my death to let you live, I don't care."

"I'm not going to let you sit here and give up!"

"I'm not giving up, who the hell do you think I am! I'll get out on my own and meet up with you, but if you don't leave now, I don't think any of us will make it!"

Daxter frowned. He didn't want Torn to die, be he saw the point the older elf was trying to make. "Jak, he's got a point. He can get himself out of the chains and meet us outside. We can trust him." Jak looked from Torn to Daxter and sighed.

"Fine. Fine! Torn, we'll meet you outside soon." Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder and he and Dark Jak turned to leave. "We'll leave a trail for you to follow to the exit." Daxter called over his shoulder. As he walked out the door with Dark Jak.

Jak, however, found it hard to leave. "Go, Jak, I'll be fine." Torn said again, struggling against the chains. Jak took an unsure step back and shook his head.

"Don't you dare give up, Torn." Torn smirked at him.

"I'm not the giving up type, remember? Now go!" Torn said, shooing Jak out. Jak nodded, turning and running out the door to meet up with Dark and Daxter.

Torn sighed, stopping his struggle with the chains. He was still to weak to do much, even though he didn't exactly want to die there. "Mar DAMMIT." He cursed loudly, closing his hands around the chains and squeezing tightly. He felt the familiar burning sensation under his hands as he continued to curse and flail about wildly.

……

Jak stopped in the hallway when he heard Torn yelling. "What the hell-" He started, looking over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Jak, he's fine. You heard what he said! Let's go!" Daxter yelled over his shoulder. Jak frowned and turned around, running full-speed down the hallway again.

Ahead of him, Dark Jak skidded to a halt. Jak nearly crashed into him and sent Daxter flying down the hallway. "Dammit, Dark! Give some warning next time! I think I got whiplash!" Daxter said, rubbing his neck. Dark Jak started sniffing the air and turned his head sharply to the door to his right.

"There are explosives behind that door." He said, a dark smile crossing his lips. Daxter's ears pricked up.

"That means we can blow this place and everyone in it up! We'll be rid of Tatiana and the gross siblings forever!" Daxter said in triumph.

"Have you forgotten Torn's in here too?" Jak scowled. Dark and Daxter looked at him.

"C'mon, buddy, we'll set up the explosives and detonate them after Scar-Face gets out, alright?" Daxter offered lightly. Jak took a breath then nodded. Dark Jak smirked and opened up the door.

……

Torn didn't even notice when the chains fell off his lithe figure. His hands were on fire and he had his eyes squeezed shut. The clanging of the chains hitting the ground didn't seem the reach his ears. His eyes fluttered shut and he collapsed to the ground, unconscious before he hit it.

Tatiana, Gol, and Maia came into the room not long after. "Tend to Torn- see if he's still alive." Maia ordered Tatiana, who begrudgingly obliged. Tatiana knelt down next to him and felt for a pulse.

She found none.

……

Daxter, with Jak's help, found the base of the hide-out; the place that, if explosives were to go off, would cause the rest of the building to crumble. Dark Jak placed the explosives that he carried down. There were three support beams in the room, making a triangle around a small area. Daxter began dragging the explosives into the small triangular space and Dark Jak untangled the wires.

Jak stood near the doorway with his arms crossed, still not sure what he should be doing. He knew he had to destroy the hideout, but he couldn't help but worry about Torn. He knew he could handle himself in normal circumstances, but these circumstances were certainly not normal.

"Don't just stand there. Make yourself useful." Dark Jak muttered, motioning to the tangled wires. Jak looked at him blankly, then nodded. He crouched down, untangling the wires closer to the ground while his dark eco counterpart untangled the wires in his hands. They worked at a frantic pace, and once the wires were untangled Dark Jak wrapped them around his hand to keep them from getting tangled again.

"Alright, now to find the quickest way out of this dump." Daxter said, jumping on top of the blueprints.

……

"He hasn't got a pulse." She reported, turning her face to Gol. He nodded. "Good. We need to find Jak and the eco demon before they destroy us all." Gol turned to the door behind him, then glanced at the one in front of him. "Tatiana, go out that door and search for them. Maia, you'll come with me out the door behind us. We need to find them as soon as possible." The two women nodded and the three went their separate ways.

……

Tatiana walked slowly through the hallways, listening intently for any sound that might give away Jak's position. She walked until she reached the small hallway that branched off to the cells. She stopped and gagged. "What is that horrible smell?" She gasped, almost unable to go on. She walked down the small hallway and almost wished she hadn't when she reached the cells.

She saw Vin hanging from the top of the cell. His intestinal rope was giving way and he slumped even farther down. She covered her mouth and turned away when she heard the thump of his body hitting the floor. Her legs became weak and gave out. Tatiana leaned against the wall for support and crawled back down the sloping hallway, one hand on the ground to guide her, the other on the wall to steady her. Halfway down she lost her balance and tumbled into the second hallway, crashing into the wall. She winced and groaned. She was momentarily paralyzed, unable to move and hardly able to breathe.

When she regained her composure, she stood shakily. She had been overwhelmed by the gory scene she'd just witnessed. Even though she now knew it wasn't really Vin she'd been with, her stomach still clenched sickeningly at seeing his body. She knew she had feelings for him before, but she never knew they were so strong. Her eyes stung and she choked. Unable to hold it in any longer, she leaned to the side and emptied her stomach.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she took a few steps. Hoping Gol or Maia was still in the room she'd only just left, she made her way to the door. "That bastard… he killed Vin… I'll make him… pay…" She muttered. She closed her hand around the door knob and pushed it open.

The room was completely empty when she poked her head in. Gol and Maia were nowhere to be seen but something seemed out of place. "Where's Torn…?" She wondered aloud, taking a few steps into the room and looking around, thinking perhaps Gol or Maia had moved his body out of the way. But there was no trace of him to be seen.

She wiped at her eyes and took a few more steps into the room. She heard the faint sound of a chain rattling behind her. She didn't even have time to turn around when she felt chains slink around her neck. She choked audibly and brought her fingers to her neck. "Who…?" She managed to say. Torn, breathing heavily now, turned her around to face him.

Tatiana's eyes widened then narrowed. While she struggled against him she growled. "You." He grunted, tightening the chains around her neck. She choked again as the dark eco began to burn her skin. "T-Torn…" She gasped, her legs beginning to wobble again.

"Shut up, you bitch. You're going to pay for everything you've done to Jak and for everything you've done to me." Torn hissed, tightening the chains again. A muffled scream torn from Tatiana's throat and she fell to her knees. "Rot in hell." Torn growled, tightening the chains one last time. Tatiana went limp and blood gurgled in her throat. Torn threw her body away from his in disgust.

"Now to find Jak…" Torn muttered, walking slowly out the door on the opposite side of the room.

……

"Everything ready?" Dark asked, scanning the explosives set up in the middle of the room. Daxter hopped up on Jak's shoulder. "Yep. Let's go!" He said as Dark and Jak turned around and followed Daxter's instructions. "Okay, now go right down this hallway." Daxter ordered.

"You will go no further." Gol said, stepping out from behind a corner. "Auuughhh!" Daxter yelled in surprise, nearly falling backward. Gol and Maia snickered and stepped in from of Jak and Dark. "Seems we're finally going to kill you, Jak." Gol said confidently. Jak frowned. "Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?" He asked. Gol reached out, closing his wrists around Jak's. Jak screamed as dark eco bit into his flesh. "Because we have control of Dark Eco. You can't touch it anymore. You are obsolete."

Gol threw Jak backwards and Jak knocked into Dark. The device to activate the explosives flew out of Dark's hands and smashed into the wall. "Oh no… the explosives have been activated, Jak!" Dark said, turning to his elfin counterpart. "We've got to get out!" Daxter cried frantically from the floor.

Gol and Maia looked at each other and smirked. "Well then, we'll just have to kill you quick and get out of here, won't we?" Maia mocked. Dark snarled and lunged at her, catching her off guard. He pinned her to the ground and slashed at her face. She screamed as his claws ripped through her cheek and left burning lacerations. "You'll pay for that you wretched little demon!" She hissed, kicking upward and flinging him off.

Gol lunged at Jak, but Jak moved to the side and elbowed him in the back, sending him crashing into the wall. Dark ran at Maia and ducked at the very last minute, head butting her in the stomach. She pulled at his hair, her own claws digging into his scalp. They both tumbled to the ground.

"Jak, take Daxter and leave, I can take care of them." Dark said, smiling malevolently.

"Are you sure?" Jak asked, turning to kick Gol swiftly and knock him down again.

"Yes! Now go!" Dark said, getting thrown to the ground by Maia. "Hurry!" Dark hissed, sinking his fangs into her shoulder. Jak nodded and picked Daxter up and ran down the hallway.

"Jak! Slow down for a sec! I gotta see where we're going!" Daxter yelped, the blueprints wrapped around him. Jak slowed down and finally stopped when he recognized the hallway he was in. "We can go get Torn before we leave!" Jak said, running to the door and pushing it open.

He gasped when he saw Tatiana laying near the door, the chains around her neck and blood puddling around her. "What the…?" Daxter dug his nails into Jak's shoulder. "Jak, we have to leave! So what if she's dead? Torn's not in here; he must have left! Let's go!" Daxter begged. Jak nodded. "You're right. You're right." He said, turning quickly and running up the hallway.

"The door's up here, Jak!" Daxter said, throwing the blueprints to the ground. Jak nodded and ran blindly, only half hearing Daxter's instructions. "That's it, Jak! That's the door! We're free!" Daxter cheered. Jak flung the door open and was nearly blinded by the sunshine. "Come on, Dax. We gotta get far away from here." Jak said, walking quickly away from the place that had held him prisoner for so long.

……

Torn walked slowly but steadily down the hallway. He heard footsteps and Jak's voice. "Jak!" He called out weakly, picking up his pace. He stopped suddenly when his legs seized up. "Ah! Dammit!" He cursed, stopping and leaning against the wall.

He stood for several minutes; just breathing seemed to drain him of any energy. He cursed his weakness. He took a few steps forward when he heard another set of footsteps, hoping that Jak heard him call his name or curse; although, who knew how long ago that was? The footsteps ran passed and Torn sighed. He took another step and noticed a piece of paper on the floor. He looked at it, then bent over and picked it up. "Blueprints…"

Torn looked over the paper and noticed he wasn't far from the entrance. He committed the path to the exit to memory and dropped the paper. He walked slowly through the small winding passages until he reached the door.

……

Dark Jak ran out of the Marauder's hiding place completely out of breath. He sported several bruises and cuts, the worst being one on his forehead, dangerously close to his eye. He limped toward where Daxter was jumping up and down and Jak stood.

"Did you see Torn?" Jak asked. Dark shook his head. "No. The explosives will go off and minute now." He said. He noticed three Leaper Lizards milling around behind Jak, their reigns tied tightly to a nearby tree. "You got the lizards. Smart." He said, smirking. Jak took a step forward. "I'm going to go look for Torn." He said. Dark held him back. "Torn was the Commander of the Krimzon Guard. He is the leader of the Underground. That merits strength. He's fine, Jak." Dark said, pulling him back.

"Hey! Is that him?" Daxter asked. Lo and behold, there was Torn, walking wearily out of the hideout. Dark smirked. "Told ya." Jak smirked as well and went to help Torn when the explosives went off.

………

I'm such a bitch. You wait like 2 and a half months for an update and I leave you with a cliff-hanger. Oh well, you'll deal. X3 I'll try not to keep ya'll waiting like this again. I am so sorry! I'll start on chapter 38 soon, the hype for Jak X is making me inspired. KEEP INSPIRING ME, GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL! Cookies for everyone! X3

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3


	38. Chapter 38, It's In The Wind

Well… hello everyone. D Please don't kill me… I know it's been a long time, but I was thinking about what I originally had planned for this ending and I got a plot bunny that won't go away. So, it's not going to be as long as I'd originally intended (47-50 chapters) but I do plan on finishing it before I go back to school in September. There will only be probably 4-5 more chapters, and they'll more than likely be shorter than the last few have been, but it's an ending, right?

Without further ado, the moment you've all been waiting 2+ years for… chapter 38 of Kiss Me, Kill Me…

…

The sand from the explosion blanketed the area in a half mile radius. Dark pulled Jak and Daxter back behind the small cluster of trees, holding onto Daxter to keep him from flying away in the overpowering wind. His other hand clamped over Jak's mouth, keeping him from literally drowning in the sand as he clawed and yelled, trying to get to Torn. It took a few minutes for the shockwave from the explosion to subside and for the dust to settle, and as soon as it did, Jak was gone.

Finding Torn in the midst of the scattered debris wasn't an easy task, but the adrenaline in Jak's system helped speed up the process. The door to the Marauder's hideout had come off right behind Torn, propelling him into the sand then providing cover from the shockwave and sand.

"Torn!" Jak called, flipping debris and twisted metal over until he came across the door with Torn underneath. A panicked look twisted Jak's features as he looked down at the man curled up in the sand. Torn was bleeding from a shallow gash on the back of his head where the metal door had cut him. That on top of his weakness was not a good sign.

"Dark! Daxter! Help me get him out of here!" Still weak himself, Jak could barely move Torn's dead weight.

"Move, Jak." Dark demanded, shouldering him out of the way. Without much effort at all, he lifted Torn out of the shallow niche and carried him to the shade underneath the trees, resting him on his back.

Jak and Daxter sat off to the side, watching somewhat nervously as Dark tended to Torn with surprising skill and ease. Daxter noticed how anxious his friend looked, but decided not to say anything because Jak could be irritable when upset.

"Well, he's alive. He's breathing and his heartbeat is weak, but steady." Dark turned to Jak. "There's fresh water around here. I can smell it. We'll need to get as much as we can. I'll fix him up, you go find something to carry the water." Jak nodded and he and Daxter headed back toward the ruined hideout.

As they dug around in the sand for a suitable water container, Daxter watched Dark with Torn out of his peripheral vision. Standing in one place too long, however, proved to be a bad idea as Jak tripped over him and did a wonderful impersonation of an ostrich with it's head in the sand.

"Daxter..!" Jak growled, moving to sit in the sand, rubbing his forehead and brushing the dirt from his hair.

"Sorry, Jak." Daxter laughed nervously, taking a few steps back.

"What're you just standing around for! Let's get out of here!" Jak snorted, standing and continuing to search through the rubble.

"I was just thinking… don't you wonder why demon boy over there is helping us? Not that he didn't when he was still, well… a part of you, but I mean… he's different now. I kind of expected him to be all raging mad like he usually is, you know?"

Jak paused, turning to look at Daxter, then at Dark. "I don't know, Dax. Maybe because he only ever had control of me when I was angry… now that he has his own body, he doesn't have that limitation." He shrugged now, focusing back on the task at hand. "He's not hurting us because he doesn't see us as enemies."

"That makes sense… I guess…" Daxter trailed off before returning to his previous task, unable to stop himself from watching Dark regardless.

After about an hour had passed and Jak and Daxter had combed through most of the rubble, Dark called them to leave. "We need to find the water before nightfall. We shouldn't be out wandering around then." He paused to sniff the air, then turned, swinging Torn up onto a leaper lizard before climbing up himself to hold on to him. "Let's go."

Now that he didn't have anything to do but let his lizard follow Dark's, Jak let his mind wander to Daxter's question. Why was his dark half being helpful? The only thing he'd ever felt from his dark side was anger. It could be the idea that the enemy of an enemy is a friend, but then why would he continue to help even after Gol, Maia and Tatiana were dead? Jak glanced up, watching Dark, as if studying the back of his head would give him an answer. They needed to figure out his motives.

They found a small oasis just as the sun was going down. Dark began constructing a small lean-to out of tree branches and palm leaves he pulled down from the trees. Jak and Daxter filled up their makeshift canteens before diving in the cool water to wash off. Torn was still unconscious, even after they had taken turns splashing him with water, so Jak settled for finding suitable wood for a campfire.

…

It was nearly midnight and no one could sleep. They sat around the campfire listlessly, Jak prodding at the embers and Dark looking off into the distance. The silence didn't last much longer, however. A slight breeze blew over their camp site and Dark was on his feet, leaning into the wind and sniffing, a look of deep concentration on his face.

"Uh, Dark… what is it, buddy?" Daxter asked, ever nervous around the eco demon.

"I can smell it…"

"Sorry, but we didn't exactly have perfumed water to bathe in, yanno." Daxter quipped in his usual sarcastic tone.

Dark growled and rounded on him. "Not that you little furball! Light eco. I can smell it." He stood up again, turning back to face into the wind. "We're getting close."

…

Eheh… I know you all hate me because this is so short, but I'm writing more as we speak. I just wanted to see if updating would get any response at all. Leave a review to let me know I still have readers! Thanks everyone.

Peace out.


End file.
